Persona 5 Ultra Mementos
by PhantomCross19
Summary: 6 Year after defeating the leaders of Team Rainbow Rocket. The grunt have been round up, but not before sending pokemon and Necrozma to a world that dose not know how to handle the pokemon. With Lunala, Solgaleo, and Mewtwo to find and return the pokemon It's up to me to find Necrozma, it should be easy right?
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0 Night in the big city

Around 7:00 pm a helicopter flew over a big city, going to a casino with a cowgirl holding a scale with nothing in one and win in the other one. Zooming in past the win and in the building we hear an alarm. People moving around, panicking, or holding on to their winnings. Above them is a man and fox like creature jumping around on the lights. Then a dark skin and two white skin dressed in secret against clothes walked in looking at the crowd.

The crowd in the casino gave the three some space. Overhead we see the same man and the creature jumping in the lights. They continued to jump around until they stopped. The man turned around showing his black maginan clock, his red cloves and his white mask with black around the eye holds. He also holding a briefcase on his left side. The creature jumped onto his shoulder showing it brown and white fur, big eyes and ears, and a jewel with different color around it neck.

Down on the ground a men looked up and said a little freaked out. "Hey… Up there!" The secret against looked up and the middle one said on his comms. "He's here. Move in immediately." They move to capture the man and the creature in the lights, pushing people out of there way. The man and the creature looked at one another and smile.

The creature jumped off of him and move to a vent right behind them. The man got down, remove the vent cover and pushed briefcase into it and cover it again. He looked at the creature and said with a smile. "Let's go." They started to run again.

The man's P.O.V.

Following the plan we continued to run when we heard our team from our comms. "Good. Now get running! This is our only chance. Stay calm! You can get away now! We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end."

Then a mysterious transmission interapid conversation. "...suppects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions…" The team talked, some trying to figure out the mysterious transmission and some worried about us. "Hm…? What was that..? Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!" As we run we heard are teammates talking to one another.

We run try to find an exit and we found one, but agents got to it first. One of them yelled so even we caused hear. "Here he is and that creature too!" My team got back on the comms, "Justed run! Get out of there!" We started to jump again trying to find a new exit.

We were able to get on to a floor only for two agents to block the stairs, then they changed into something else with mask on them. Then one of these things got behind us. Our team got back on the comms and said to us with confidence. "Take 'em down, you two"

We smiled jumped up with a smile and got behind the one behind us and rip it mask on, then his body turn red and then turned into a bull like creature. As I use my other self to kick the bull creature and my partner fired a dark ball at it and killing it.

"Good. You defeated them with ease! More of them!? Be Careful!" Our team said over the comms and they were right. As three more of the creature came up and tried to attack us, but they were slow. We were able to dogoe them and jump onto a collome, then to the next floor. As they tried to follow us, our team got on the comms and said. "Joker, behind you! Go through that door!" I turn to see my parter run to the door with a smile on his face. "Wait for me." I said with a smile ran to him and up the stairs into a room full of barriers and stickers.

Trying to open are map, our team called us on the comms. "You two should be able to get out that way! Hurry! Dude, can he even hear us!? Don't worry, I'm Picking up everyone's voices. Just go, you two!" We run to the back of the room to find a door going into a hallway. Once we got out of that hallway, we were in another hallway the only difference was that there was glass window in this one. We took cover as, we saw an agent in the glass window and some crates. We were in earshot to hear him. "Where'd they go!?Damn it." He then got on his comm. "I can't confirm the intruder's location."

He then left allowing us to move, only to see another agent ahead of us. "Up ahead! Stop! This is bad! Hide, you two! You'll never get away if you just keep fighting. Hide in the shadows, and sneak pasted when you see an opening" Are team said, thinking that we did not see the agent, but still a good idea. We hind in the shadow of the crates, jumping from one to another one. As we waited for our changes to move, when his team called him."...Hey, are you sure he came in this way? Understood. I will continue the search!" He then started to run down the hall we came from, without seeing us. "Now's your chance! Run for the stairs!" I rolled my eyes at my teams dreaction and started to run up the stairs.

Up the stairs we saw the control room. We heard the man in charge saying "He's not alone! Find them and kill them all" as we passed by. We run up some more stairs, only for the three agents we saw at cassio enters chasing after us. We run up some more stairs to a bacane, for are team to call us. "The exit should be up ahead." The exit the team was pointing to was a stained glass window. "Through there…?" I said hoping that it was the exit. "Nnh…! That's just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor-" Another team finished. "-completely closed off. Hey, can you two make it!?" We smiled at the idea of a challenge.

"Over there!" We turned around to see the three agents with their weapons on us. "There's nowhere to run!" Why do they always say that, spatially since we can run. Showing of a little running on the rail bar. Two of them tried to surround us and the last one was drawing his weapon at us. We smiled and I said. "See ya!" With that jumped from the window. Then my team came on the comms, talking about my skills."What a showoff. You're so reckless. You know that?" With that we land without any problem, or so I thought. It turns out we were trapped by the police.

The team couldn't believe it, but I knew what to do. I grabbed my partner and started to run. I saw a leader overhead, putting my partner on my head and thanks to my gymised skill I was able to jump up and grab it. Unfortunately the police we waiting at the top of the leader. They also tried to take my partner, but I was not going to let them.

I jumped off of the leader grabbing my partner and saw one of friends riding on a flying creature I have never seen. I also saw that he was not going to make it in time to save up both, so I chose to save my partner. I push him up, so that my friend could save him and not me. On the ground the police started to grabbed me and then one of them came up to me and said crabbing my head.

"Didn't expect to find some kid. You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out." I knew there was a traitored, but I had hope there was not. The next thing I knew every started to blackout when they handcuffed me and the last thing I heard was my partner calling out for me.

I woke up to see what I think is a drug on the floor and hearing the men "questioning" me. "Guess the drug was too strong… Wake him up." Their idea to wake me was a bucket of ice water on my face. My eyes were still little fogge thanks to the drug. "No dozing off." One of them said. I tried to break free from the handcuffs.

"You still don't get it, do you? Give it up!" the closest one to me said, right before he kicked me. I fell to the ground in pain. I then felt his foot right on top of my head and he said. "Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?" I did not care what he said. I only looked at the camera.

The man stepping on my head noticed what I was looking at and said to me grabbing my hair. "What about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?" I chose to remain silent, not wanting to talk to this bad police detective. The detective did not say anything either only, pushed my head down and kicked me again.

He then walked over to one of the other guys in the room and was given a piece of paper with things I was accused of. He then mostend to men in the room to free me from my handcuffs and to get me up too. He then showed me a piece of paper he was reading and said. "Sigh here. It's a confession under your name." I stayed silent and took the piece of paper. The next thing I took from him was a pen and he said with his soullisted eyes. "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand, one must take full responsibility for their actions."

I wish I could see the day that those words would come back to haunt him, but today was not that day. I wrote my name down, fighting back the urge to write a fake name instead of my real name. They took it back and said to me as he left the room. "Well Mr. Akira Kurusu I do hope you have a good night."

3 P.O.V.

A women dress for success is walking down a dim lit hallway, only to be stopped by a police detective. He said to her. "Excuse me, but this area's off-" Only to be stopped by her introduction. "I'm Niijima from the Public Prosecutors Office." The police detective did not believe her and said. "The Prosecutors office? What business do you have here?" Nijma said looking right at the police detective. "Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect."

"Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides…" The police detective said, but could not finch, because an older detective came from behind Niijima with a message for her. "Are you prosecutor Sae Niijima?" She nodded. "There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you being an inconvenience." Her phone rang and she knew who was on it, the SIU Director. He said with a sigh. "I thought I ordered you to stand by." Niijima got a little mad and said "I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?"

"I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up." He said try to cool her down. "I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case." She said not back down or not cooling down. Giving up and saying with another sigh. "Good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though..."

He hung up and then the older detective said to her. "Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short, we can't permit you to talk with him for long." Niijima sign hoping, she a lot of time, she that she can get all the answers she needed to solve this case. "It's for your own sake. His methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with him." Niijima said with a serica look on her face and said, "...I understand."

Akira(Capture) P.O.V.

After getting a table and putting me back onto the chair they left, only for a woman that I have only seen a few times, and if I remember correctly, her name is Sae Niijima. Niijima looked at me and then loom away well she said. "...I didn't expect it'd be you." She then looked at me right in the eyes and said. "You'll be answering my questions this time." She then noticed the needle that they use to drug me. Niijima was not looking happy, about that.

"Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here." She paused try composed herself. "And I can't stop them. That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either." With that she started to ask her questions. "What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident and what are those things in the repotes. I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

She stopped, so I could speak. "Of course you couldn't, without knowing it or knowing them. She laughed a little, but she was determined to get answers, so she said. "When and where did you find out about that world and those creatures? How is it even possible to steal another's heart and where did they come from? Now tell me your account of everything." Now I laugh a little and said. "This all started on the day I came here and that dream on the train ride here.

"Huh, what dream?" She said thinking I was joking, but I was not. "The dream of a dark rainbow attacking a sun, a moon and creature of light."

And done with the first chapter. Hi I am the author. I would just like for you to know that this is my first fanfiction, so I make problems don't hold it against me, please. Also two things. One; When we are in that room (Capture) will be in his P.O.V. and not anywhere else. Two; I want to pair Akira with Ann or Makoto, so it is up to you the people reading this to vote on the paring and the winner shall be named during the confusion. When will that happen, will in Hawaii that when I will make one of these two ships sail. P.S. I do not own persona or pokemon and I am doing this for fun, nothing more, nothing less.

Goodbye See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Battle in Ultra Space

(Before we start the persona story I need to tell you a story one day prior to the Akira fisrted day in Tokyo.)

A sunny day in Alola, a perfect day to hangout with your Pokemon at the beach, have some fun with them and your friends. Only one person not enjoying it was Alola first champion Shiro Mangetsu. He was doing a mission in Ultra Space with Lunala, but they said it was an easy mission, so he should be fine.

Shiro P.O.V

"Easy mission" they said, what part of this mission is easys. I turn my head to see the last of Team Rainbow Rocket in a ship that was linked to other ships, and to make matters worse I can't use most of my Pokemon, most of my family in Ultra Space. Are mission was simple, figure out the very strong energy reading in Ultra Space and return back to Alola. The problem was that the energy reading was from the last members of Team Rainbow Rocket flag ship. I knew I had to stop them now and now the only problem is getting there. Team Rainbow Rocket was using pokemon that knew Hyper Beams left and right try to hit us."On your right." I knew that voice I turned right to see a hyper beam coming right at me and Lunala, only for Mewtwo to stop it. "Mewtwo!? What are you doing!?" I ask both with happiness and surprises. "He thought you might need a hand." She points to the pokemon behind her. (Mewtwo has no gender, but it sounds like a woman, so I will write it like it is a she.) I looked behind him and saw Solgaleo take down some of the Pokemon using Hyper Beam. "Why are you two here, not that I'm complaining."

"Solgaleo felt this energy come from Ultra Space and ask me for help, but I did not expect this."

"Me too."

"Really I thought you knew about this?"

"No Lunala felt the energy too and my mission control team showed me the location and said nothing about this."

"Then would you like to stop them with me?" She said with a smile. "Like you need to ask." I smile and the four of us chargn to the flag ship, taking down everyone of their Pokemon that was using hyper beam.

3 P.O.V.

In the bridge of Team Rainbow Rocket flag ship. A grunt came up to their captain, a big grunt with medals all over his uniform. "Sir the champion is coming with Lunala, Solgaleo and our boss former partner Mewtwo."

"It doesn't matter, get the weapon ready."

"But sir it's not ready and what about the enemy outside." The captain did not like that, so he kicks the grunt to the other side of the room. "Does anyone else have a complaint on using the weapon?" Know one talked. "Very good now, START THE WEAPON NOWWWWW!" They all run to their stanchions not wanting to feel their captain wrath. "They can not stop as now." The captain look out into Ultra space.

Shiro P.O.V.

As we got closer to the flag ship something happened. The ships that we did not battle, started to cycle around the flag ship. They then started to glow a dark red color. I said to Mewtwo "Do you know what's happening?" 

"No, but I'm going to find out. You keep them busy." I nodded, to bad that they were more focus on want every their doing over the four of us. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Mewtwo return and said look like see seen a ghosh. "Their try to fire a very dangers and extremely unstable weapon."

"What can it do?"

"It makes an ultra wormhole that will destroy every dimension with Pokemon in it."

"They can't be that stupid." I then remember the two grunts unable to escape Guzma even though they could have justed stabbed back and then fight him. "Never mind, I reatrack my commit. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, but you are not going to like it."

"Try me?"

"The energy would not cause any damage, if it comes into contact with an ultra arua and Lunala and Solgaleo are not strong enough, so they would be hurt."

"Only ultra aruas here are Lunala and Solgaleo?"

"No there is one more and you know it."

"No" I knew who she was talking about. "Shiro, Necrozma has the most powerful ultra arua here and you know it." I do know it. I took his pokeball off of my balt. Thanks to the people in Ultra Megalopolis, we were able to make a special pokeball just for him, it would transfer a small portion of my light into the pokeball. It looks like a normal pokeball just gold instead of red. So as long as I my light and the light ball Necrozma is safe. I also don't want him to be hurt anymore then has been in his life. I look at the light ball and I saw it was shaking, like Necrozma agreed with Mewtwo. "Okey, let's do it." I few Necrozma pokeballs and he came out with a battle cry. Thanks to all of his time in the light ball he was in his ultra form right away. "It's too late, Now full the wrath of Team Rainbow Rocket, FIREEE!" The captain on the flag ship said. A beam came from all of the ships, but luckily Necrozma took the hit. The energy did not hurt him, but instead turned his color from yellow to blue, red and it started over again. "No stop, stop, STOP!" The captain said not believing that their greatest weapon, their great wrath was being stopped by one pokemon. Necrozma then let go of the extira energy, returning back to his no light mode. "I got you." I said returning him to his pokeball. I looked around and said to the others. "Now that their weapon is done, let's finch this fight. They nodded and we charged right for the flag ship.

3 P.O.V.

The captain could not believe their wrath was stopped and he lost his composer when another grunt come up to him. "Sir what should we do now?"

"I will get them back another day, but no today. Dump every Pokemon, they would not follow us if they are saving the Pokemon."

"Even the experiment, sir?"

"Even the experiment." With that they started the retreat, but the captain hope this plan would work, if not then he would panic.

Shiro P.O.V.

As we got closer we saw pokeball filled with Pokemon being sent into Ultra Space. I knew what they were doing, giving me a choice. Save the pokemon or catch them and I chose to save the Pokemon, but then we heard something sort of ultra wormhole was opening up. "That can't' be good."

"I think you're right, Shiro." Mewtwo said. Then the wormhole started to suck us in. I don't think Team Rainbow Rocket knew about this, because they were using their ship trying to escape. The bad part was that the pokeballs filled with Pokemon were going into that thing and the worst part was that I lost my hold on Necrozma pokeball. Lunala and I try to grab Necrozma, but I did not see how close we were to the ultra wormhole, Lunala did thow. Lunala stopped and turned around. "No, Lunala, we have to say Necrozma." But it was to late, Necrozma pokeball went into the wormhole.

"Shiro let's make sure that this ultra wormhole does not do any more damage, then we can save Necrozma and the other pokemon." Mewtwo said getting Solgaleo into position. She was right. We will save them, but right now the ultra wormhole is a danger to Ultra Space. I got Lunala into position and the two of them used their Z-Moves to help stables and get the ultra wormhole under control.

I then looked to my right to see all of the Team Rainbow Rocket ship not move. Looks like they used all of their fuel try not to get stuck into the wormhole. Lunala got me next to the flag ship. I jump throw the window to see their captain, on the ground and scared. I wanted to punch him for the trouble he caused us, but I didn't. I grabbed him and said with some anger in my voice. "It's time for you to pay for you crime." He then fainted and I let him go. Mewtwo used her psychic powers to move the ships, back to our dimension. I got one lasted look at the ultra wormhole and said out loud. "Be safe Necrozma, we will find you." Then I looked down at my pokemon and agreed with me.

Another chapter done, now for some new. I want to tell you something about this story. We will have some parts in the pokemon dimension, but it will mostly be in the persona dimension with the a few parts in it after one more chapter in the pokemon dimension.

Goodbye. See you next time


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The start of it all

Akira P.O.V.

My dream showed a dark like rainbow attacking a light creature and by its side was a sun and moon. Then the light creature roar and it was so loud I woke up. I was on a train going to Tokyo, the people on the train was mostly quiet and on their phones.

I then remembered the night that ruin my future. I grabbed a drunk men grabbing a women, asking for help. The man lost his balance and fell down. He hurt himself and the next thing he said will be burned into my memory. "Damn brat… I'll sure!" Then the cop came and arrest me, not him.

It still hurts to think about and to downside is that I can remember the men who ruined me. "What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?" I heard some school girls talking. "It's the truth!" The one hold the cellphone said. The other one said. "To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?" I stopped listening to them and waited for my train stop. After getting of I opened my phone trying to find the directions to my legal guardians place.

I then saw a weird eye like phone app. I tried to delete it, but it did not work. I started it up and then things got weird. Time slow down and froze. I then saw a burst of blue flames in the shape of a man with wings. It smiled at me and then it was me.

Then everything was normal. I got back on my phone and got rid of it. Evenaly I got to the street, and now I need to find it. I did find it. I rang the doorbell and nothing happened, I did happen to see a flash of orange in one of the windows. Then a delivery man said right behind me. "Looks like no one's home…" I turned around as he was still talking to himself. "Oh, yeah… Sakura-san's usually at his cafe around this time. Well, Leblanc's in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first… Mmm, next I need take this package to..."

Leaving with his thoughts and backtrack to this "Leblanc". I found it and turns out it is a coffee and curry place. Going in and it was a nice place. Inside I saw a elder couple and a man reading a newspaper sitting down watching the TV news and it said. "A public transit but was driven down an opposing lane with its customer still it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up."

"How frightening." The elderly man said and the elder women said. "What could be going on? Didn't something similar happen just the other day. The man read the newspaper was either petanding or not caring about what the elderly couple was talking about, he just talked about his crossword puzzle. "Vertical is… the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…"

He then notices me and said. "...Oh, right. They did say that was today." 'Did you forget or do you not care?' I thought to myself. He put his newspaper away and the elderly couple got up too. "We'll be going now. The payment's on the table."

"Thanks for coming." he said to the elder couple. "This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing in here."

"A what now?" He said surprised. "There's been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here."

"It's none of my concern."

"Haha, we'll see you next time." They lifted and when they were far away, he complained. "...Four hours for just a single cup of joe. So, you're Akira?" He said look at me and I asked. "Is Sakura-san here?" I had a feel who he was, but I had to ask. He nodded and said. "...Yeah. I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh? Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and well, not that it matters… Follow me."

I follow him into his adic and it was a big mess of things. "This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." I looked around to see what was there and he said to me. "You look like you wanna say something." I wanted to say how filthy it is, but trying to make a good first inspiration. "It's big."

"It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble. Now then… I got the gists of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?"

Yes finally someone gets it. "That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him. Yeah?" I mentally slapped myself, I guess he would not believe what really happened that night. "...And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass. It's bested you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."

"A whole year." I said out loud. "Cause any problem, and you'll be sent straight to juvie. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."

"Shujin?"

"Shujin Academy-the school you'll be attending. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday… Your "Luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there." He pointed to the box and left. 'I'll be living here starting today... I should check out what's in here and clean it too.'

I started to clean, will my room now. It took me a long time, but, it's better then it did before. I looked at my phone to see the time. 'It's late… It seems like I've been cleaning for a while.' Sojiro then came up to see me. "What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here, but I didn't think you were cleaning." 'I am not a slob.' I wanted to say out loud, but I don't want to get on his bad side. He looked around and said. "Actually, the place doesn't look too bad. Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy. Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right? I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself. I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?" I nodded and he left. I got ready for bed, but I could not go to sleep, as I thought about the arrest the trial and my criminal record. That day I still can't let it go. I was going home and on the way I heard a men and women arguing up head. That drunk man was bothering that woman. I saw she was in danger and I had to help her. When I got there we all could hear police sirens coming this way.

I thought it was a good thing, but I was wrong. After getting him off of her the police took me and not him and here I am now. I then felt my phone ring, but all I saw was that the same weird app from this morning. I delete it again and went to sleep. Hoping I would not have to deal with anymore weirdness.

I woke up, but was no in my room. I was in a blue like color prison cell and I was dressed in prison clothes. I heard someone laughing I turn to see two little girls with wardions outfits and eye patch. Plus a man in a suit with one really big nose and said. "Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet Room." I got nere the cell door and tried to open it. "So you're come to, inmate." Said the girl to my right. "The you in reality is currently fast asleep." Said the girl on my left. "You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" Said the girl on the right side. "Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter." Said the man in the middle of the room. "I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well." Igor got it, but want about the other two. "I summoned you to speak to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

'WHAT.' "Important matter?"

"Still, this is a surprise…" Igor dodge my question. "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "Prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated toward freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"Wait What?"

"You didn't decline, hm? Very well, that is enough. Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." He stops as the girl next to me turned around. "Ah, Pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

Caroline was the girl with her hair tied in a bun like style, an eye patch on her right eye, plus a shock baton. "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Justine was the girl with her hair tied in a ponytail, an eye patch on her left eye, plus a clip broad. "The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. Thats is, if you remain obedient." Caroline is the bad cop and Justine is the good cop.

Igor then started to talk again. "I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning. It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…" A bell started to ring, I guess that means our "sensation" is over. "Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep." Caroline said, but I did not want to go. I want answers, but things started to fade to black.

I woke up and got ready to go to Shujin, but I could not stop thinking about that dream. 'Ruin… Rehabilitation… What does it mean?' I was so lost in though I didn't even see or hear Sojiro come into the room until he said. "Looks like you're up. Well then, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer The school you're attending is in the Aoyama district. It'll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but just for today. Let's go." He left, but I still could hear him. "Sheesh… Men aren't usually allowed in my passenger seat." After diver for a good long while, we made it to Shujin.

It was a nice building, but I felt like something was wrong here. Sojiro then looked at me and said. "Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? Don't get me wrong-I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble." I nodded and followed him into Shujio.

We meet the principal and my homeroom teacher I think. The principal was a big fat, bald man and my homeroom teacher look like she was very tired, that she did not have the energy to look at us. The principal said to me as Sojiro finche the paperwork. "To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side. You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind. This is the teacher in charge of your class. This is the teacher in charge of your class."

She finally looked up and said her name. "I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student ID." Ms. Kawakami, ok and thanks. "Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all." She then looked at the principal. "...That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?"

"He is responsible for all his actions." He said looking at me. "But really though, why me…? There should've been better candidates."

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was only one that had some openings." Sojiro was the next to talk. "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to."

"Sakura-san, Please keep a close eye on him. Don't let him cause any trouble outside..."

"Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he's in." Ms. Kawakami sighed and talked again. "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom." I nodded and started to leave the school, but before we got out the doors, Sojiro stopped and said to me. "They're treating you like some kinda nuisance… I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record." He then turned around, so he could look right into my eyes, as he continued. "Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. By the way… if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out, got it?"

"I'll be careful." Sojiro nodded for approval and said with a sigh. "School never changes, huh…? Come on, we're going home." We left and did hope that nothing bad would happen to me this year.

3 P.O.V

"What a troublesome situation." Said a jersey-wearing teacher. Ms. Kawakami looked away and said to the other teacher. "I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this…"

"Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?"

"Who knows? It was the principal's decision. I was told that it's for the school's reputation."

"I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that."

"That's certainly true."

"Be careful, OK? Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away."

"I keep wishing that he'd just end up not coming to school. Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher…"

"Well, I should be returning to practice."

"Oh, right. The tournament's coming up, isn't it?"

"Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself. We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too."

"Yes… that's true." The other teacher left, but Ms. Kawakami had one last thing to say. "Why'd it have to be my class…?"

Akira P.O.V.

After leaving Shujin we got stuck in traffic and Sojiro was not happy about it. "Traffic not moving at all. You're taking the train starting tomorrow." Agreed. "...So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?"

"Eh, we'll see." Sojiro took a second to thing about his words and then said. "Now listen up. Don't even think of doing anything stupid. Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you. ...If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too… What a troublesome kid I've taken in…" I had to ask. "Why did you take me in?"

"I was asked to do it, and I just… happened to agree to it. I've already been paid for it too, after all." Sojiro then turned on his car radio to hear the news. "Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the subway system. In lighter new a surprising meteor shower will be passing over Tokyo later tonight. Sojiro said with a surprised look. "...Another accident and a meteor shower too? So that's why it's so crowded. There's been a lot of those lately and it a little sad that we can't see the meteor shower tonight."

3 P.O.V.

At the train station all was calm, until a train came down at full speed. The people waiting for the train lost their balance and panic a little, but for the people inside the train. They were panicking and holding onto their families members or holding onto something in the train. One man got to the front of the train trying to get the attention of the train conductor, but it did not work. The conductor did not look well. He was drooling blood and his eyes were white as snow.

Then train the hit a turn and started to derale. People in the next stop notice another train conductor look down the track and was on a radio. Then the train crash right into the train stop. The people on the train station were scared, but they were found. The same thing could not be said of the people inside of the train.

The train image of the crash was shown on the news, with a picture of a meteor shower showing next. We back away from the tv to see Niijima and her boss the SIU Director. He said looking at the tv. "It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government. Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago- the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they hide. This will go all the way to the top."

He stopped and leastion to the news report and then he said looking at Niijima. "Everything's linked-that's what you're thinking, correct?" She did not say anything and he laughed a little, before talking again. "...Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while."

"Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend. I must be going." She bowed and then left. On her way out she ran into a coworker, who looked like he was in high school. "Did you ask for me? Is it a case?" He said with a smile and a cherry voice. She did with a series voice. "Not quite. I want your opinion on something."

"Sure. Your judgment is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss this over sushi perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all."

"Conveyor belt only." The young man was a little disappointed, because he was hungry.

Akira P.O.V

After making it back to Leblanc late in the afternoon, Sojiro was not at all happy. "Dame, to think there'd be that much traffic… What a waste of time. I wasn't able to open the cafe today…"

"I'm sorry for being a problem child." I said trying to make him feel better, but it did not work. "...Whatever. Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give to you." As we went to my room, Sojiro looked on his phone, to see the new report about the train crash and the meteor shower. "Talk about a gruesome accident… Eighty people were involved and looks like a meteor shower will happen soon." He then put his phone away and then pulled out a book. "It's a diary. Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular. Beside following the law, that is. However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities." His phone started to ring, so he turned around and answers it. "Hey, what's up? ...I'm about to leave right now. Don't worry. I'll be there in no time. ...Uh-huh. I'll see you soon."

He then hand up and turned back to me. "Well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don't mess up my store. If something goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow… You better head off to bed, all right?" I nodded and then he left. I took the diary and then started to get ready for bed. I did hear a phone ring, but it was not mine. I went down stairs and saw it was the Leblanc phone. I answered it and I hear Sojiro voice. "Akira, uhhh… I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED. It's too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me."

"Ok, got it."

"Well, I'm sure no one's gonna come, even if it says OPEN. Thank goodness, I was able to reach you. Sorry. I make it a habit not to save guys' numbers on my cell phone. Anyway, I'm glad you answered the phone over in the shop. OK then. I'm leaving you in charge of the door sign." He hung up and I went outside to change the sign. After getting to my bed I was making a train route, then I saw that weird app on my phone again. I got deleted it again. I did want to see the meteor shower, but then to all of the city lights I could not, then I saw a meteor fall, but it was not blue it was like a rainbow. I then started to fall asleep.

3 P.O.V.

That night in Tokyo the meteor shower happened, but thanks to the city light, no one saw it. But Akira saw one, but as a rainbow color instead of blue. A male with short blonde hair, who was playing his video games, saw a yellow one. A female with long blonde hair, who was deleting messages from a person she hates, saw a red one. A male with short blue hair, who was painting the night sky, saw an aqua one. A female with short brown hair, who was doing her homework, saw a brown one. A girl with long orange hair, who was working on her computer, saw a purple one. And a girl with short orange hair, who was reading a book on gardening, saw a pink one.

Akira P.O.V.

I woke up bright and early, so I would not be late, but I could not stop thinking about the rainbow colored star last night. I wonder if anyone else saw it to. As I was leaving, Sojiro stopped me and said. "Oh, so you actually are going to school? Here, I'll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in." I look that the bar and saw a plate of curry. "What's that reaction for? Just eat it." I did and it was good. "It's time for you to go."

"Thanks for the meal."

"Huh, turns out you do have manners after all. Hurry over to school. You'll end up late if you get lost on the way. Oh, flip the sign outside to OPEN for me." I nodded and went outside to turn the sign and going to school. The train was crammed with some many people. I had hope that the rumors of Tokyo subway were not true, but it was true.

Sojiro P.O.V.

I was listening to my customers talk about the weather. "Oh man… Did it say it was going to rain today?"

"Huh? It's raining outside?"

"It just started all of a sudden… This is why I hate the early spring."

"That reminds me… Did he take an umbrella..?" I think he did. "Hm? Who are you talking about?" My customer asked. "Don't mind me. So, what'll it be?"

"One house blend, please." As I made his order I hear the tv news. "The effects of yesterday's subway accident continues on today as various lines suffer delays and-" My customer talked over the tv. "There's been a lot of nasty accidents lately. You know, I mean the subway accident that the new is talking about… My coworker got caught up in it and is in the hospital now… But that aside, it's kinda creepy. The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden. I heard that some of them suffered from nervous breakdowns during interrogation." I hand him his order and thought about the things he said.

Akira P.O.V.

I got out of that train car and went up the steps to Shujin, only to see it's raining. I wish I had my umbrella with me. I took cover under a clothing store umbrella. I waited for the rain to die down. I took out my phone to look at the time, when I saw that weird app again. I was going to deleted it again, but I was distracted by a girl with a white hoodie trying to get out of the rain too. She put her hoodie down, so I can see her face. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she had foreign blood or was foreign herself.

She looked around and then looked right at me. I did not know what to say, but she smiled at me, then looked away. We spend a few seconds not talking, then a car pulled up. Inside was a man with a blue jog suit and I think was talking to the girl. "Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." She took the offer and then he asked me. "Do you need a lift too?" I don't know why, but something in my gut told me that going with him was a bad idea. "No I am good, but thank you." He started to roll up the window and was about to drive away, but I saw that the girl did not look happy to be in the car. Almosted like she was force to go into the car. After they drove away a man with short blonde hair was running after the car, but he stopped and said. "Dammit… Screw that pervy teacher."

"...Pervy teacher?" Why did he say that? I was so focused on the blond man that I did not see the app was doing something. The man then turned around and started talking to me. "...What do you want? You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?"

"Kamoshida? You mean the man in the car?" He looked confused and said. "Yeah, in that car just now. It was Kamoshida. He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is-the king of the castle? Don't you agree?"

"Which castle are you talking about?"

"Uh, it's just a saying…" He got a better look at me, then he asked. "...Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?"

"Yes, but I am new to Shujin."

"Oh, your a transfer student. A second-year, huh… We're the same grade then. Then no wonder you don't know him." He looked around and said "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late." As we left, we felt something given us a headache. I looked around trying to find what was causing it, but I did not find anything of note. As I followed the blonde man, I forgot about that weird app on my phone.

Akira (Capture) P.O.V.

After hearing me talk for a long time, she finally asked some questions. "...There was a terrible subway accident that day, along with that surprising meteor shower. You remember it, don't you?" I do, I meet my best friend after the meteor shower. "I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the "psychotic breakdown incidents" and meteor shower was weird, but nothing happened."

"I might or might not know about the incident and that meteor shower was anything, but nothing."

"You say that like it's none of your business and show special about that meteor shower." I did not say anything. She got a little annoyed and started to talk again

"Well back on track. It's was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. Plus it was the first place that people saw this creatures. I've no doubt you heard about it. On that day… were you still an "ordinary" student?"

"At first yes, but then I got to the school and everything changed."

"What happened around that time? Tell me everything-truthfully."

Akira P.O.V.

As I was saying, I was following the the blonde boy, to Shujin. I had forgotten about that weird app. It started up, when I put it away. I heard something behind me, but I saw nothing. It was not until we got to Shujin, that things got weird. Instead of a school it was a castle. The blonde men next to me said. "We didn't… come the wrong way thought… Yeah, this should be right…" I pointed to the sign the said Shujin Academy and the blonde men said. "What's going on here…? I guess we'll just have to go and ask." I did not like this, but I had any other ideas. So we went in. Inside the enteris room looked like it changing between the enteris I saw yesterday and this castle. Th-That's weird… Where's the school…?"

"I think this is the school or a version of the school."

"Yeah, that could be true. Let's look on are GPS." We both got are phone out and the blonde man said. "Out of service? Where'd we end up…? The sigh was for the school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Right!? You saw it too!" We were to loud and then a knight came at us. "Geez, you freaked me out…" The blonde man said, not see the danger. "Who are you? You a student? Man, your costume is impressive… Is that armor real? C'mon, don't just stand there. Say something."

"I think it is real and get back!" Another one came up and the blonde man started to panic. "...H-Hey, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think we should run."

"R-Right." We tried to run to the exit, but we two more knights came up and stop us. "Ugh, what's with these guys!?" The blonde man said, before one of them knocked him down. "Oww… Y-You're gonna break my bones, dammit!" I think that what they are doing. "The hell you think you're-Aagh!" They knocked him out and they started to hurt me and before I lost conditions, I saw a brown tail with a white tip running away from the knights.

"Hey! Wake up!" Said a familiar voice. I woke up in a dungeon, with some barrales with the man I meet earlier. "You all right?" He asked me. "Yup, you?"

"I'm good. Looks like this ain't no dream… Ugh, what's going on!?" He then ran to the cell door and yelled at the knights. "Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there! Dammit, where are we!? Is this some kind of tv set…?" We then heard someone else screaming, like was being tortured. We both got to the cell door and the blonde man asked. "Th-The hell was that just now…?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I do not want to be a part of it."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, let's try away out of here." The blonde man nodded and we look around. The walls had no holes, so we could not dig threw it. We could not hide in the barrales, because they were too small to hide us. So we had to breach the cell door in order to escape. We were about to try when we heard the knight armor cling with footsteps. One of the knights said to us. "Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon."

"On what charge!?" I said to the knight. "Your charge is "Unlawful entry." Thus, you will be sentenced to death."

"DEATH!" I yelled and the blonde man said. "Say what!?" Then a new, but familiar voice came from behind the knight's "No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." I had a feeling that I have seen him before, but I don't think I will forget a man who was wearing only a crown, a underwear and a cape. The blonde man did. "Huh? Wait… Is that you, Kamoshida?"

"Kamoshida you mean the guy from this morning." This Kamoshida said look right at the blonde man. "I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto… Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?" He then looked at me, but finally I got the blonde man name. "And you brought a friend this time… because you can't do anything for yourself." Sakamoto yelled at him. "This ain't funny, you asshole!"

"Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me-the king. The punishment for that is death. It's time for an execution! Take him out!"

"S-Stop it…!" Sakamoto said as we got away from the cell door. The knights surrounder Sakamoto and not me. He was able to knock down one of the lights and said to me. "I ain't down for this shit! Comeon, we're outta here!" He nodded, but the moment we tried to run, one of the other knights stop Sakamoto by punching him in the gut. The one that was knocked down get back up and I was trying to pull them away, but it was not working. Sakamoto looked at me and said. "Just go! Get outta here...! These guys are serious!" Kamoshida looked right at me and said. "Oh? Running away are we? What a heartless friend you are."

"He ain't a friend… C'mon! Hurry up and go!" Sakamoto said, I think he was trying to save me by keeping Kamoshida attention on him. I could not leave him, even if he was not a friend. "What's the matter? Too scared to run away?"

"No, his friend even if he doesn't think so."

"Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time…" He points to Sakamoto. "I'll focus on this one's execution..." I was held at sword point by one of the knights, well Kamoshida was beating up Sakamoto with a smile on his face. Like he was enjoying it. After beating him to the ground Kamoshida was done beating Sakamoto and said. "A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now." 

"Stop it." I said at the crazy pervert. He turned and looked at me. "What…? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am?"

"No and I don't care who you are." He then got close to my face and said. "That look in your eyes irritates me!" He then kicked me to the ground and motion the two other knights to grab me. "Hold him there… After the peasant, it's his turn to die." I try to attack Kamoshida, but the knights stop me.

Sakamoto did want to die, but Kamoshida laugh at Sakamoto miserly. I could not handle it anymore. People like Kamoshida and the man who got me arrested, thinking that if they have power then nothing can happen to them and they can do anything they like. I then heard a voice I did not know and a blue butterfly pass by me. "This is truly an unjust game… your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you there may yet be a possibility open to you…" Then it and the butterfly were gone, but a new voice then talked. "What's the matter…? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"

"No, nothing I did it was a mistake."

"Very well… I have heeded your resolve." I feeling something awake inside of my heart as the voice talked again. "Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to HELL itself!" Kamoshira said pointing to Sakamoto and said. "Execute him!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled at Kamoshida. He was surprised that I yelled at him. He and his knight looked right at me. "What was that..?" He said looking at me. The knight dropped Sakamoto and turn his blade onto me. "You desire to be killed that much…? Fine!"

Kamoshida said moting the knight to my left to hit me. I closed my eyes when they trap me behind two spears and I could feel third one raised his sword, ready to strike me. I then opened my eyes and my aura seemed him back. I felt a mack on my face. It felt like it was fused with my skin and I felt like I had to get it off. I did, but I scream as the blood dripped down my face. I smile as the blood on my face caught on fire. It was a blue fire and it spread all around my body. Kamoshida and his knights did not like it, but I did.

Then the blue flames lifted my body, leaving behind a costume and another person right behind me, but he was in chains over his wings. I brook those chains and he was free. His wings blow away the knights and Kamoshida all over the cell. The knights were knocked out. Kamoshida was scared and Sakamoto was aw struck. "I am the pillager of twilight- "Arsene" Arsene said, as I looked at my new costume and Sakamoto said still in aw. "What the…?"

"I am the rebel's soul that resides with you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you this power to break through this crisis."

"Give me your power."

"Hmph, very well…" Kamoshida was still a little scared and said. "Who the hell are you…!?"

"The man that will stop you and destroy your "castle" Kamoshida." Now he was mad. "GUARDS!" The knights got back up. "Start by killing that one!" He pointed to me. They then turned into some kind of jack o'lantern monster holding each one holding a lantern. "You'll learn the true strength of my men."

I started to battle as Arsene showed me the ropes as I drew the knife that came with the costume. "Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power… and unleash it!" I touch my mask and then a small burst of dark energy hit on one of the jack o'lantern lower its health. Then they hit me with their lanterns. "Swing your blade!" Arsene said with a smile. I have never used a knife before, but I feel like I have use one all of my life.

I then killed the first jack o;lantern with the knife. "This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!" He said as he left. The other jack o'lantern tried to hit me, but I was able to counter attack it with my knife and kill it with a dark energy blasted. Sakamoto was serastly aw struck. "What was that just now…?" Kamoshida move closer to me trying to do something, but Sakamoto body slam him into the ground. "You like that, you son of a bitch!?"

"Grab the keys and lets get out of here." He looked down and saw the keys. "Y-You mean this!?" He grabbed it and we run outside of the cell. Sakamoto said out loud. "OK, it's locked!" Kamoshida then got up and yelled at us. "Damn you!" Sakamoto then looked at me and said. "Hey…! What was that just now!?"

"No time for talk we need to run." Then my custom turned off, I think. "Right." I run away and Sakamoto followed me. After running for a while we came to a locked door. I tried to busted down the door, but it did not work. Then a stone like thing rapbed in a purple and pink band, fell down. I don't know why, but I picked it up and we started to run again. We saw another opening, but we had to jump over a river. It was not that hard to jump over.

After getting across and find out the door was locked too, but there was a door at the end of the hall. Good thing it was unlocked, bad thing it leads to more cell, not an exit. "Dude… You gotta be joking…" Sakamoto said, not happy with the change of scenery. We passed by some people been held here like us, but we could not help then now anyway. Then we reached a dead end and Sakamoto losted it. "DAMMIT! How the hell are we supposed to get outta here!?"

"Hey, you there. Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!" A new voice said. We looked around and saw a cat like thing. It's a white cat with a black like custom on cell door. "What is this thing!?"

"You're not soldiers of this castle right!? Get us out of here!"

"We're trying to get the hell out of here…! I mena, you obviously look like enemy too!"

"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help us out!"

"He's got a point and who else is in the cell with you."

"That would be me." I turn to see a man about my age in the cell too. He wore a splint armor and it's was the color dark blue. "Hello, my name is Shiro Mangetsu and you are?"

And finally done. This was the longest thing I have ever written in my life, but now the real crossover can begin after one more chapter in the pokemon dimension. P.S. the splint armor is a lighter version of a knight's mail and plate armor. I also would like to say that I will only posted one chapter at a time. So even if they are short I will still, not posted two at the same time.

Goodbye. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Into the unknown

Before I start this chapter I would like to you one thing about Shiro Mangetsu I forgot to tell you. He was wearing a face mask in Ultra Space and when he meets Akira, he was wearing a different face mask. So, now you will get a picture of him.

3

Shiro got home late in the afternoon. Officer Jenny took the grunts of Team Rainbow Rocket away. Shiro took off his Ultra gear revving his white skin, brown hair and eyes. He had a silver hoodie wrapped around his pants. He had a plane silver t-shirt and silver pantes. He was trying his silver shoes when members of the Aether Foundation came up to him. He got up and looked at them, then they said. "The president would like to talk to you about that weird wormhole that Team Rainbow Rocket opened up."

"Ok I will be there, some." They left and Shiro went to his house.

Shiro P.O.V

I was walking home, after being champing I was not at home a lot, so I leave all of my ride pokemon at home. It's so my mom would know that I will come home to visit, even if it is to get my ride pokemon. The Aether Foundation also let's my mom know what happen during my mission, so I would expect a huge when I enter the house. When I did enter the house, then my mom came over and gave my a big hug. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Physically yes, mentally, no." She moved some of my hair out of the way of my eyes and said. "Oh, honey it was not your fault."

"It sure feels like it was my fault."

"You did your best to save Necrozma and I know you will save him from whatever trouble his in, just promise me one thing, before you go."

"What?"

"Come home with everyone and be safe." I smiled at her and said. "I will come back with everyone and I will try to be safe." She laughed a little and let me go. I went to our backyard to see Charizard. He looked at me and walked up to me. I pet him on his head and he was happy to be petted. As I got his ride gear, he got ready for it. After getting the gear on, we started to fly and as we left I could hear my mom say one last thing before we took off. "Good Luck, Shiro." I gave her a thumbs up the we left the house.

A few minutes later we made it to the Aether Foundation. I got off of Charizard and told him to go back to my mom. He nodded then left. "You do have a way with pokemon." I heard a women voice said. I turned around to see that it was Lillie and Gladion, who was wearing the same clothes as the latest time I saw them only little upgrade. "It's so good to see you again Shiro." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "It's good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"My mother told as what happened and I thought you could use a friend right about now."

"Yes , thank you."

"Your welcome. Now mother told me to talk you to her office when you got here. She is with Ultra Recon Squid and your support team right now, so we should go." I nodded and followed Lillie after talking Gladion. "Why are you here?"

"I was coming home, hung out with Lillie and trying to figure out where to go next, when all of this happen. Anyway Lillie wenting for us let's go." I nodded and we followed Lillie to Lusamine office. After getting into the room we saw my support team with Professor Burnet as the leader on the right and on the left were Soulra and Phyco of the Ultra Recon Squid. "Oh Shiro it is good to see you." Lusamine said setting at her desk. I took a set and said to everyone. "So what is the plan here?" Professor Burnet looked at me and said. "We have sent a probe into that dimension, so we could make things to help you blend into the world."

"Ok and do you have something to say Phyco?" Phyco looked at me and said. "We may have something that could help you, but we don't have it. Dulse and Zossie can bring it here, but it won't be until tomorrow."

"Then I say we could get some sleep after all it sounds like tomorrow will be a bigger day then this one was." Lusamine said and we all agreed and left the room. Lillie showed me my room and left me. Inside I left my Pokemon out and I could see that they were worried about Necrozma too. "I know I am worried too, but we will find him, I promise you guys." They nodded as we went to bed.

The next day after getting my Pokemon in their pokeballs, we meet Lillie in Lusamine office and she said to me. "Shiro good morning, I need to tell you something."

"Good morning to you Lillie. Where is Gladion and what do need to tell me?"

"Gladion left early this morning and Professor Brunt and the Ultra Recon Squid are down stairs in the labs."

"Ok, let's go." We got on the elevator and went down to the labs. The lab I went to was not like the labs I am use to seeing. In the room was something that looked like radio dish, but pointing down at the ground. I then saw a grey splint armor and then I saw Phyco come up to me and said. "Shiro good morning."

"Good morning, now what is this all about?"

"This is about that." He points to the armor and I said. "What about it?"

"You see when my team came here to find a way to stop Necrozma, well Dulse and Zossie with the help of the top scientists in Ultra Megalopolis made this."

"That do not explain what it is?"

"It is a want we called Aura Armor, it can fuse with your aura, so if you are in danger it will turn on by itself and when you are out of danger it will turn off or take it off by hand."

"Can I turn it on with will power?"

"Yes."

"Cool, but can we change the color a little bit, please."

"Sure, just stay right over here. Lillie you stay where you are and hold his pokemon." He pushed me to the center of the room after giving my Pokemon to Lillie. I had a feeling this was not going to be fun. "What are you doing?"

"I order to wear the armor, we need to fuse it with your aura, so we need to hit you with the aura of the armor and hopefully it will fuse with you." I started to panic a little and said. "Wait! What would happen if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know? Sourla hit the switch!" I looked over to see Sourla about to hit the switch and I said. "Wait I don't think I need-" I could not finished as the radio dish fired a beam of different color. I felt like my body was in being in split in two. I looked around and saw Lillie and my pokemon worry about me. I also saw the armor feet disabered and start to form around me. It was working, after ten minutes it was on me and it was blue now, but I could not handle the intense pain, so I felt weak. The next thing I know is that I am falling down and my vision turned to black.

3 P.O.V.

Shiro feet down the armor then came off when Lillie and his Pokemon come out of their pokeball and over to him. Phyco then said to them. "He should be fine tomorrow, but I don't he will like sleeping on the floor." They did not respond, they just left carried Shiro to one of the guest rooms. When they were gone, Professor Brunt came into the room and said to Phyco. "You two use the armor. did you?"

"Yes, but it worked."

"You were told not to do it unless he was ok with it."

"He's fine. He just needs some rest and it will give us the time to finch the other gear for his mission." She sighed and said. "Fine, but if this happens again, we will kick you two all the way back to your home dimension." They nodded with fear and then they went back to work.

Shiro P.O.V.

I woke up not on the floor of the lab, but in a bed with my pokemon sleeping around me. As I got up the bed made a creak and it woke up my pokemon. The gave my a huge and I asked. "Did I faint after the experiment?" The nodded. "And you how long was I out?"

"A hold day." I look over to see Lillie enter the room and then she said. "The experiment yesterday caused you to be knocked out and your Pokemon were by your side all day."

"Did you guys get some sleep?" They nodded no and I said. "Guys it's good that you were worried about me, but now I am worried about you guys." I got off of the bed and saw how tider everyone was and said pulling out their pokeballs. "Get some sleep guys, please?" They nodded and they went to their pokeballs. I then looked a Lillie and said. "Lillie is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes, everyone is ready for you to go to the new dimension, but before you go the teams have some gear that they would like to give you. It's in the lab's."

"I hope it's better than last time?"

"It will be." I followed her down to the lab's and we went past the one from yesterday. The one next to it had Professor Brunt inside. She looked at us and said with a smile. "Shiro, Lillie good to see you two." I said back to her with a smile too. "Good to see you to. Now want this I hear about new gear?"

"You see the we got information from the probe yesterday, but thanks to Ultra Recon Squid. We could not tell you anything."

"But now you can?"

"Yes and now followed me." We did and at the table was what I think was the 5 new gadgets. The first gadget picked up a small orange phone with a point on the it. "This is a special phone."

"How special?"

"Look at your Rotom Dex?" I then realized I have not heard Rotom yesterday and this morning. I took it out and saw Rotom was not in there. "Where is Rotom?" The phone in her hand then said. "I am right here Roto-S." The Professor Brunt said. "In that dimension Rotom's Dex mode would not be very helpful, so we made this Rotom Phone Mode or R.P.M. It not also hold information about pokemon, Rotom can help blind into the dimension."

"What do you mean?"

"If you my friends there and if they get or need to know about pokemon then he could help. He also help you translate their laughed, so don't look like a torised. We would not like you to be in trouble in a world without pokemon." I nodded at took the R.P.M. and put him into my pocket. The second one is was like dog tag, but will a spot for a Z-Crystal. "This one is is actually a way to track Necrozma."

"Really, but how?"

"You see with your light and Necrozma Z-Crystal can lead you to him."

"That does not explain the how?"

"The closer you get to Necrozma the brighter the tag will get."

"Now that am talking about." I put Necrozma Z-Crystal on it and put it around my neck. The third gadget looked like a red laser pointer. "This a way on and off the Waypoint."

"What is the Waypoint?"

"The Waypoint is a flying fortress, we made from some of the ship Team Rainbow Rocket had. It can help you get pokemon help, get supplied and help your new friends practise battle with their pokemon if they get one."

"Nice." The fourth one was some weird stone like things with different color bands in a briefcase. "This are the last thing Ultra Recon Squid were going to give you if they did not do run back to their own dimension after Lusamine scared them." We all laughed at the thought of them running away. "This are what Ultra Recon Squid called Ultra Beast Cores or U.B.C. It can make you have the power of a Ultra Beast if you break it with your Aura Armor on."

"What do you mean?"

"They said that when you break the core, you should somehow equipped the Ultra Beast power on to yourself."

"Really then let's try one out." I thought about my armor and it came on. I was going to grab the one with a purple and pink band, but Professor Brunt stop me and said. "No, stop."

"Why?"

"If you break one here then you can't use it anywhere else."

"What do you mean?"

"The U.B.C's power is to unstable."

"So that means it can explode?" Me and Lillie backed away, then Professor Brunt said. "No. No, it mean when if you use it in this dimension, then you can use it in other dimension." I turned off armor, closed the briefcase and I took it. We saw the latest gadget and it looked like a jetpack. "This is a jetpack we made for you to use just in case."

"Why?"

"When you go into that weird wormhole, you made need to fly on your own for a short time. Now that this are all out of the way, let's go to the Waypoint." I graped the jetpack and we followed Professor Brunt outside. When we got outside we saw Mewtwo, Solgaleo, Lunala and what looks like a spaceship connected with three flying saucer. "Hey guys." I said to Mewtwo, Solgaleo, and Lunala, then I asked Professor Brunt about the spaceship. "Why are they here and is this the Waypoint?"

"They are here to help you, because your mission is to find Necrozma and their mission is to get pokemon back home and yes."

"Cool, but who is going to fly that that thing?"

"No one." I looked at her with a confused look and she said. "We don't know how long this mission will take and no one want to be on a ship in the middle of Ultra Space."

"But what about the facility in the ship?"

"We will have people run the facility, but they would not stay there for long and sometimes you may need to wait for people to come onto the ship."

"Ok, but how are we going to move it the Ultra Space?"

"Mewtwo will move it with his psyche power." I looked over to Mewtwo and said. "Are you ok with that?" She nodded and said. "It was my fault that the Pokemon are now trapped in another dimension." I put my hand on her shoulder and said. "It's not your fault."

"I could have used my power to grab them, but I didn't."

"Everything happened really fast and we had to stabilize the portal or then more Pokemon will be full into it." She felt at ease. Before I got on Lunala turning on my aura armor, put my jetpack on my back and was holding the briefcase holding the U.B.C. Mewtwo got on Solgaleo. We started to fly into Ultra Space. Mewtwo started to move the Waypoint into the Ultra Wormhole and I said one lasted thing to everyone at the Aether Foundation. "Will be home soon goodbye." I waved goodbye and when into the Ultra Wormhole, but before I left, I heard a woman's voice say. "You won't get away from me Shiro Magnetsu!"

Women P.O.V.

I got to Alola after coming from my from my home region of Sinnoh. Now it's time for me to finally defeat Shiro. I went to his house and knock on his door. His mother awnered. She looked at me and said. "Aqua, what are you doing here?" 

"I am looking for Shiro do you know where he is?"

"Yes he should be at the Aether Foundation and should be going on a very long mission."

"How long?"

"I don't know, but it will be a long time."

"Then I should go and challenge him, before it goes" I bowed and left her. I got close to the sea and got on to my partner back. I petted her head and then left for the Aether Foundation. When we got there we saw Mewtwo on Solgaleo using his powers to pull a spaceship. When we got on the Aether Foundation, we saw Shiro on Lunala and he said. "We will be home soon, goodbye."

"You won't get away from me, Shiro Mangetsu!" I Yelled at him and thought to myself. 'He better come home soon.`` Then everyone looked right at me.

Shiro P.O.V.

"*Achoo* I wonder where that came from?" I said out loud. In Ultra Space we made our way to the weird wormhole. Mewtwo put down the Waypoint and then the four of us went into the wormhole. It was red, not multi-colors. After a well in the wormhole we saw they the pokeballs and Necrozma pokeball blocking the path. Then Mewtwo said. "Look there they are."

"That was easy, don't you think Mewtwo?" I was right, as the pokeball started falling into the wormhole, like it was going to the new dimension. I saw Necrozma pokeball go down further, I said to Mewtwo, Solgaleo, and Lunala. "You guys get the Pokemon and I will get Necrozma, good luck." I jumped off of Lunala and Mewtwo said. "Wait, Shiro!" It was too late I activate my jetpack and divide in the direction Necrozma pokeball.

When I got close to his pokeball a golden sword came out of nowhere and then I heard a voice saying something. "His light is mine now and I will not allow your light to stop me." I was going for the U.B.C. case, but then a golden gun came out and shot the case, causing the U.B.C. to fall out of the wormhole. Then a golden book came out from under my feet. I fly up just before it closes, but it was a trap. A golden bell then hit me and send my out of the wormhole. As I was falling I say a castle. I tried to get away from it with my jetpack, thanks to that bell it was broken. I crash into the castle and then knights started to surround me. I saw a crown and someone says. "Send this intruder to the dungeon, but not before I take this." I felt my dog tags around my nxt get taken away from me and then I lost counties.

The next thing I knew, I was in a cell. I got up and looked around. Then I saw what I thought was a pokemon hiding in the corner and I said to it. "Hey it's okay, I am a friend." He did not move, then I resides I was wearing my helmet. I got down and removed my helmet. I saw it looking at me and I said. "I am not a danger to you, so you can come out."

"Ok." I heard it talk and it sound like a boy. It came up and I saw a white cat walking on two feet and he was in a black thief clothes. "High, my name is Morgana." I gave him a handshake and said. "Hello Morgana, I am Shiro, Shiro Mangetsu. By the way, do you have a plan of getting out of here."

"Nice to meet you, Shiro and you know where we are."

"Yes and no. I know were in a castle, but I don't think this is a normal castle."

"That correct and no. If we can't for two reason."

"And those reason are?"

"I don't have a way to pick the lock and if you have the key to this cell?"

"I do not."

"Then we are stock in this cell."

"Not really?" Morgana looked at me with a confused look and said. "What do you mean?"

"You see I have some friends that may help us get out of this cell."

"Really then call him?" I grabbed my partner, but before I call him out. Knights surrounding their king past down the hall. Then I said to Morgana. "Who was that?"

"I think his name is Kamoshida and he is the king around here."

"What do you mean about him being a king?"

"He rules this castile and all of the soldiers here follow him without a second thought." I thought for a moment and said. "Is this castle base on him?"

"Yes, it is base on his desaire."

"Then things are going to be weird around here?"

"Yes, now the lock?"

"Oh, right? Sorry." I was about to let my partner out, when something is knocked me and Morgana onto the ground. When we got up, I said to Morgana. "What was that?" 

"I think it was a very powerful persona awakening."

"We can talk about that later now let's out of here?" I then look to see my partner pokeball was not in my hand anymore. I saw him near my helmet. I pick him up and then I put my helmet on. "Ok let's get out of here." I then saw Morgana talking to some kids around my age and was wearing, what I think is high school uniforms. The one with the frizzy hair said, as I got closer to the cell door. "He's got a point and who else is in the cell with you?" That was my que to introduce myself. "That would be me. Hello, my name is Shiro Mangetsu and you are?"

Done and now then next one will be the start of the crossover. I do hope you do like the next chapters.

Goodbye. See you nex


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Talk and run.

Before I start I need to tell you one thing. When someone calls a pokemon attack then it will be like this = Use **Leaf Blade.** If they are talking about it then it we be like this = he use Leaf Blade. And one more thing, the Pokemon only will talk when it is a pokemon P.O.V. and nowhere else. Okay now let's get on with the story.

Akira P.O.V.

"Hello Shiro, my name is Akira Kurusu and this is Sakamoto." We then heard the knights coming. I noticed that he was holding a ball with a red and white pattern on it. Sakamoto then said out loud. "They're catching up already!" Shrio then said to us. "If they are coming, then get us out of here." Sakamoto did not answered them and said. "Shit, there's still no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside!? How the hell do we get out!?"

"I got nothing too." I said to everyone. "Hey, you two! You want to know where the exit is? Let us out and I'll take you there." The strange creature said to us. I then said to Sakamoto. "We don't have any other choice Sakamoto. Ether free them or we will go back to cell, then we all would die."

"The cat I think is all talk, but that knight could be a bad guy!?"

"I am not a cat!" The creature said and then Shiro said. "I am not a bad guy, let me show you." He took off his helmet, showing his white skin and brown, eyes and hair. "See I am human like you two now can you open the cell." As Shiro puts his helmet back on. We heard the knights getting closer and Sakamoto said. "Ok we will free them, but how?"

"You have the keys right?" Sakamoto then turned his head and I said. "You do have the keys right?"

"I did, but after we lock Kamoshida in that cell. I tossed it into the river, sorry." We all did facepullem and Shiro said. "Well then, it back to Plan K." I had to ask. "Whats Plan K?"

"Plan K, means kick the door down." Sakamoto then said. "You can be that strong to kick the cell door down."

"Good thing I'm not doing it alone. Hunter I need your help." He throws the ball in his hand out and then after a blue flash, a creature with a white body, wearing a brown clock and a green hoodie. It looked at us and I saw it had a bird face with some glasses on. "You may need to stand back." We all got back and then Shiro and Hunter, I think kicked the cell door with a lot of power that it full off and fell into the river. Sakamoto then said with a surprised look. "What is that and why did you not do that earlier!?"

"One he is a male and he is a Decidueye. And two I just woke up and every time I tried to call him out something happen."

"What's a Decidueye?" I ask Shiro. "I will tell you later, but now would be a good time to run. By the way, this is Morgana."

"Nice to meet you, now follow me." We all follow Morgana as I got my helmet back on.

Ms. Kawakami P.O.V.

I was doing some paper, when I look at the clock and I said out loud. "It's Fourth period already. Sakura-san said that Kurusu-kun left the house this morning. Should I contact the police?" I thought for a moment and said out loud. "No, that'll just be more of a hassle." I sigh and said out loud again. "What did I do to deserve this?" I then got back to work.

Akira P.O.V.

We follow Morgana to a bridge, but it was up, so we could cross it. Morgana then got in front of a statue of Kamoshida and Sakamoto said to Morgana. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It look like you, either like that statue or you what to destroy it?" Shiro said with a smile. Hunter and I laugh little, Morgana then look at Shiro and said. "No, I'm lowering the bridge." He then looked at me and said. "You, Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over here, and you didn't make statue joke. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, OK?" Morgana got out of the way and as I got need the statue, the knights we heard found us. Shiro said to us. "Hunter guarded them. Akira get the bride down."

"How are you going to stop them?" Sakamoto said painicing. "Don't worry, we got this." He pulled out another ball like the one Hunter came from then he said. "Mary I need your help." Then after a blue flash, a blue barincal with a purple top and with yellow spikes came out and then the knights started to swing at it when Shiro said. "Mary use **Baneful Bunker**!" It nodded and then it was like a purple aura around it. All of the knights hit it and they did nothing, but then they started to look sick. "Sorry if you didn't know, but when Mary when she use Baneful Bunker then she will be fine from all damage and if that attack was physical like attacking her with a sword, then the attacker is poisoned and that is bad news for you." Morgana ask as I started to find the secret of the statue. "You see Morgana if Mary face someone and if that someone is poisoned then her attacks can be more powerful. Allow me show you guys. Mary wash this guys away with **Surf.**" She then jumped up and then a tiled way hit them and almost hit us, but thanks to Hunter we were fine. Sakamoto then said as Shiro pointed the ball at her. "Why did you attack us?"

"Surf hit everyone in the battle. That why I told Hunter guarded you guys."

"Then you used him as a human shield?"

"No, oh god no. Hunter is a grass type and Surf is a water move."

"So what?"

"It did not hurt Hunter as much as those knights, because the move is water type moves are not very effective on grass type pokemon?"

"But you said Mary gets more powerful if-." Shiro finish Sakamoto sentence "IF the attacker is poisoned and Hunter is not poisoned." He sighed and said. "Look, I don't like when my Pokemon get hurt, but there was a lot of knights and Mary is my crowd control pokemon." Mary started to turn red and went into the ball then Shrio walked over to Hunter and said. "Are you ok?" He nodded yes and Shiro said. "Well we have been here to long let's get moving." I nodded and pulled the jaw down and the briged came down.

After getting a cross we run into 5 knights surrounding a brown fox and a green dog. "An Eevee and an Electrike." I was going to ask Shiro about them, but the knights heard us and they all turned to us. Sakamoto panic and fell to the follow. I then saw them run away, and I don't know why, but I sighed in relief. Then I somehow got back in the costume from earlier. Morgana said jumping around Sakamoto. "Tch… you Amatuer! Stay still Hey, you! You could fight, right?" I nodded and he said to Shiro. "Can you without your creature?"

"One they are called Pokemon and I can, but I don't have any of the stones." I then remembered that weird stone from earlier. I got it out of my pocket and handed it to Shiro. "This it?"

"Yes, thank you Akira." He then smashed it and then a spear came out. It was a purple color with some pink into it and the tip looked like a bee stinger with the same color and then the color on his armor chang to the color of the spear. He then said with a smile. "It time to for them to face the Poipole Spear and Hunter guarded Sakamoto." He nodded and Morgana said. "Good, now come Zorro!" Then the same flame that came from me earlier came out from Morgana. It was not Arsene, but instead a man in an inter black costume, a sabre, and a big gold belt. The knights then melted and turn into 2 demons or 3 jack o'lanterns. Morgana then said with a smile. "Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!" He draw his sword and Shiro and him joined me in battle. Before we could attack Morgana said to us. "Damn Shadows… they've taken up intercept positions!" I ask Morgana about the knights. "So this things are called Shadow, huh."

"I'm guessing this is new for you to." Shiro told me and I nodded to him. Morgana then said to us. "Focus, the shadow are holding nothing back and are serious to kill us. I'll back you two up, so fight like your life depends on it!" We nodded and he said. "OK, let's go!" I jumped in a using my knife to hurt one of the jack o'lantern. Then Morgana with a smug look. "Hmph, I knew you were an amateur. Watch this." Morgana then hit one of the jack o'lantern knocking it down. Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again" Shiro then charged at one of the demons and said out loud. "**Fury Attack**." His spear glowed white and then hit the demon three times in a row causing it to die. "How you do that?" Morgana said aw struck. "Fury Attack can hit an opponent with multiple attacks in one attack, now let's finish this fight." We nodded and attacked them. Shiro said out loud another attack on the jack o'lantern the other demon. "Eat this, **Poison Jab**." It was powerful that it full down. Morgana then use wind energy to kill the one I hit earlier in the fight. When I killed the jack o'lantern and Shiro kill the demon, we noticed that the lasted jack o'lantern was not here anymore.

We then heard Sakamoto scream and we turn to see the jack o'lantern attacking Hunter and Sakamoto. I then saw the Hunter clock was not a clock. It was really its wings. It started to grow green and then it cut right throw the lasted one. Sakamoto then said to Shiro. "What was that?"

"That was a move called Leaf Blade." Shiro said as the spear disappeared and the new color scheme with it and helping Sakamoto up. Then Morgana said to me. "Not bad. Your persona's pretty powerful and the same could be said of that spear." Shiro help Sakamoto up and he said. "Persona…? You mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like and what is with that spear and that Armor?" Morgana was the first to talk. "Yes. You saw how Fizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right?" We nodded. "Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that…"

Then Shiro said. "My Armor and spear is linked to my aura. The spear is an aura of a pokemon my people call Ultra Beast." My custom then turned off again and Sakamoto said. "Huh…? He turned back to normal…."

"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet." Morgana said and then Shiro said. "Or maybe your body is not used to it, so it turning on and off, depending on the danger."

"That might be right. The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that."

"Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense." Sakamoto said, getting tired of being here. "Can't you just sit still and listen for, Blondie!?

"Don't call me Blondie! My name Ryuji…"

"Enough, Morgana and Ryuji right?" Ryuji nodded, when Shiro yelled at them and now I know his full name. "Listen, the longer we stay here the longer we will be recaptured and then killed."

"Shiro right let's go."

"Fine let's go."

"What about those two pokemon, that's what they called right?" I ask Shiro and he said. "Yes they are called pokemon, to be specific the brown one is an Eevee and the green one is an Electrike, but we can't help them right now. We don't have the gear or the information to save them and the more time we waste here the long we are in danger. Now Morgana lead the way." Morgana and I nodded, then we follow Morgana to the exit. I did look back trying to see the Eevee, I don't know why, but I felt something was drawing me to the Eevee. I thought I saw it, but I didn't and then I run to the others.

Eevee P.O.V.

It has not been a long time since I woke up here and Electrike became my friend. We been trying to survive in this weird place, but then a squid knight were trying to hurt us. I was so scared I could not move, so Electrike try to defend me, but he was defeat. I not strong enough to help him. I then heard a man said. "An Eevee and an Electrike." The knights then turn to them and Electrike then came up to me and said. "Let's go." We start to run and got into a tunnel. Before we left, we saw the human fight and defeat them. "They stop them can we go to them. They may protect us." I said to Electrike, but he said in an anger sound voice. "No, you should know that humans are all bad, no matter where they come from. Come on we need to go before those knights find us again." I looked down to the stone on my neck. I learned that he did not like humans, but they all can be bad. I took one last look at the to see one of the humans looking around. I don't know why, but I think he was looking for me. I then run after Electrike, because I don't want to be alone in this scare place.

Akira P.O.V.

I saw the guys up a head and I finally catch up to Shiro and the other at another bridge. When I got there, I thought Shiro gave me a look throw his helmet. I was going to ask he why, but then Ryuji said. "I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearing before… Dammit! I'm too flustered!"

"You can think about later, right now we need to go." Shiro said and was about to lower the bridge, Ryuji said to Shiro. "Hold on, dammit!"

"Let me guess you want to help them right?"

"Yeah."

"That is a good thing, but we need to go."

"WHY!?"

"We don't have the keys, so that means we need to kick the door down, to free them and that may give the knights a chang to catch us." Shiro then sign and walk over to Ryuji and said to him in his face. "Look I want to help them, but as the way we all are now. We would only get throw back into the cell with them and that will not help them."

"There!" A knight said when he lowered the bridge for his squid came across in a single file line. "See what I mean." Shiro said equipping his spear. Hunter went back to guarding Ryuji as Shiro, Morgana and I got ready to fight the knight, when a blue flash came Shiro belt. It was not Mary, but a red dog on it two back feet. It had white fur with some of it in the shape of a horn and it had red eye. Shiro then face palmed himself and said. "Not again, Brock." One of the knight tried to hit Brock, but Brock turn his head into silver and blocked the sword. Then Brock fist start to turn red and then punch the first knight. Cause it and all of the other knight to be pushed to the other end of the bridge. It then jumped up to the other end of the bridge and when it land it punch the ground. I almost lost my balance when blue rock came out of the ground and surrounding the knights and then exploited. I had to ask again about this pokemon. "Who is that and what was that?"

"This is Brock and the movie were Iron Head, Fire Punch and Stone Edge." Morgana then said as Shiro pointed Brock ball at him and he turned red. "You said again, has this happened before?"

"Yes. Brock love to battle and when he feels like he may not battle or has not battle in a long time, then he will come out and battle anything he sees as an opponent."

"Sounds hard to deal with?" I ask Shiro. "No if I allow him to battle then everything will be fine, plus I understand why. After all we have not ballte anyone for three days."

"You been here for three days?"

"No. We had a lot of things over the last three days and we came here last night. Now enough talk. Let's get moving again." We all nodded and started to follow Morgana again, but Ryuji. As he was looking at the man in the cell. Hunter then grabbed Ryuji backpack and started to drag him. "Hey, I'm coming, no need to drag me." After finally going up some stairs we found the same spot we were in lasted time. We past it and then run into a dark hallway with two doors and Morgana said. "We're here!" Ryuji looked to the door on the right and said. "Finally! We're saved!" The right door was lock and Ryuji thought that we had be trick, but then Shiro open the other door and said. "This one open." We all run into that room and saw it had almost nothing, but I did see the exit, unlike Ryuji. "Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!"

"No, but there is a vent and that is a way out." Shiro said as he pulled out Hunter ball and return him back in a red flash. "Akira you get that vent open, Ryuji you next and I will be right behind you." I went first and gentle remove the vent cover, so no one can hear us and crawled through it. Ryuji was next and the Shiro came, but I did not see Morgana. "Where's Morgana?"

"He said he had to do something here, so let's go." We run past the enterase a little after that until we were back home. As Ryuji yell his lungs out, I turn to see Shiro out of hs armor and in an all plan silver clothes with a silver around his wasted hoodie. I was going to as him about that when some Aggressive officers came up to us and said. "What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes, are we?"

"No they are not." The looked at Shiro as one of the officers said. "Are you new around here?"

"Yes I am and I just got robbed. I did tell an officer about the robber, but he did not care and walked away. Then my two new friends decided to help me. Ryuji is a little distorted after getting punched in the face. So please do not take what he said as real. Now that I have told you what has happened, we will be going." They looked at one another and one of them said. "No, you need to come with us for a report."

"And tell them what? An officer in your squid did not help a citizen, or that high schooler got hurt, because you could did not help." They stepped back and then Shiro said stepped forward. "I think it might be a good idea for you, that you left and forget this talk." They nodded and walked away. Ryuji was aw struck and said. "How did you do that?"

"Those officers looked like they enjoyed their job and no matter what dimension you are in the last thing you want in the place you like to work in is trouble and something that may even hurt the job. Now please me I need to make a call." (Time out. I would like to say right now that I made those officer and Shiro acted like that, so don't think you can act like that or that officer acted like this in real life. Time in.) He picked up his cell phone and after talk for about 5 minute he said. "Ok let's go to school guys."

"You go to Shujin too? " I ask and Ryuji said. "No, I have never seen him around school before."

"Your right, I just enrolled."

"Why?" Ryuji asked as he stepped back. "I am 17, so being out of high school, people will think that I am just a tortoise in this country."

"Again why?"

"I don't know how long I will be here, so going to school will be a nice way to pass time and make a plan, plus I need you help."

"Our help?" I ask and I could not see why he needs are help. "I don't know how to get back to that world, but I think you may know a way, back."

"We don't know how we got there ether."

"We can think more about that letter, but for now let's go to school." We were about to go when Shiro fell down onto the ground face forced. Ryuji and I got close to him. I then said to him and giving him a hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, don't worry I am fine and thanks." He took my hand as he got up. When then went down the street to the school. I really hope that it's a school this time.

3 P.O.V.

In an office of the SIU Director, he was talking to himself said out loud. "A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation." He then chuckled a little and started to talk again. "Things are going as planned. Sae Niijima, that reminds me…" He thought for a moment and then said. "Better to leave it be for now."

Shiro P.O.V.

Following Akira and Ryuji to their school and when we got there it look normale, but I felt something off about it. "Is this for real? I'm sure we came the same way… What's going on here?" Ryuji said, then I said. "So this is how the school real looks and if this is the school then where that pervert king?"

"What are you talking about and who are you" A counselor said coming into our line of site. "We received a call from the police, that you three were in robbery." I step forward and said. "Yes. They help me and I am Shiro Mangetu." Ryuji then grabbed me and and to me. "I thought you scared those cop into not snitching on us?"

"They may have only told about the robbery part and nothing else." Then the counselor said to Ryuji. "It's rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around until this time?"

"Didn't you hear me? I was robbed and Ryuji and Akira help me."

"What's this about a robbery?" The men that look like the king in the castle said. Ryuji said with a weird look. "Kamoshida!?"

"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto."

"He help me, so I don't he was so carefree." I interrupted him and then he said. "And you are?"

"Shiro Magetsu a new student here and I believe the paperwork should be here now. Now can we enter the school now please, before someone said something." Ryuji was about to say something, but I mostions him into being quiet. He then went up the stairs and we follow him. I did feel like Kamoshida was giving me a look and not a pleasant one at that.

Done. P.S. The next chapters will come, but I do not know when it will be done.

Goodbye. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Into a new world

Before we start I would like to say that I have fixed the missing word problem in the last two chapters and I have some reading and telling me if I do it again, so if you see one, don't worry I will fix it when I have the time. Another thing in this chapter Rotom will use his pokedex mode and it will like this (Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon. It sends it's feathers, which are as sharp as blades, flying in attack. It's legs are strong, so it's kick are also formidable.) I will also pick the entry I like most, so no competing about with one I pick. Any way back to the story.

Akira (Capture) P.O.V

I told Niijima what had happened on that day, but I got the feeling that she did not believe me. She said to me with an annoyed look. "The school turned into an old castle? A man from another dimension told you about this creature? A talking cat?"

"They are called pokemon and yes to all of your question."

"Whatever they're called. Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around." She then looked at her watch and said to me. "I'm going to have you continue the story. The one who received a "calling card" from the phantom thieves was an Olympic medalist…" She then showed a picture of Kamoshida and said. "An alumnus from Shujin Academy-the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida. It's true that what he did was deplorable crimes from…. Indulging his desire. He confessed to it all. But there should have been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him. Also it was reported that an incident happened at that school, it made Pokemon known to the public."

"I'll tell you later. After all those question will be answered later in the story." She slammed down on the table and said. "That's unacceptable! I want to tell me now and not later."

"Came down, I will tell you. It just easier for you to understand what I am tell if I don't skip over any part in the story." She sat down and took a breath. "Now let's get back to the story."

Shiro P.O.V.

In the school enteris was full of awards, I think they are trying to show people they how cool they are. Ryuji was all ready out of site, so I followed Akira, but I did not know where, until I ask him. "Where are you going Akira?"

"I am going to the faculty office. I think you should go to principal office."

"No I think going to the faculty office with you might be a good idea, plus I can explain what happened early today."

"Do you think it will be ok"

"It will be fine let's go." As we went to the faculty office, I heard people talk about Akira in a bad way and I ask him as we went up the stairs. "How long have you been here?" 

"This is my first day."

"Then why is everyone talking about you?"

"I don't know, but I think someone learned about my record." I was what record he had, but we made it to the faculty office and Akira open the door and walk in. I followed him in and meet a teacher in a yellow shirt and who look sleepy. She looked at us and said with a sigh. "Unbelievable… Being over half a day late on your first day and who are you?"

"I am Shiro Mangetsu a new student here and Akira was helping me get my things back after I was robbed."

"I told about Kurusu-kun yesterday, but I have heard nothing about you and what about a robbery?"

"I just got here, but my mom should have sent the paperwork yesterday, but if you don't get it yesterday, then it should be here now." She then turned to her computer and on it was an email on it. She opened it and after reading it, she said to me. "Ok I was just inform and you are in my class. You can call me Ms. Kawakami and homeroom teacher. By the way come here after school today we will have a unifome for you and tomorrow we will have your student ID. Also I heard that you two were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?" 

"What do you mean "that" Sakamoto?: Akira said to Ms. Kawakami. I would also like to know why she said that to. "Don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble."

"Was he always nothing, but trouble?" I ask Ms. Kawakami, because I don't think his a bad guy, he just not that smart. "No, he wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field thought."

"Then want happen to track and field team?" She looked at the clock when I said that. She then looked at us and said. "We will talk about that at another time. Breaks almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I'll have you two introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me." She got up and we follow her to our classroom. Before we got there she said to us. "By the way, when you introduce yourself. Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, OK? Do NOT say anything unnecessary." We both nodded and then all three of us went into the classroom, but I heard some girls talk about Akira and me. "You think that's him?"

"Huh? The one in the rumors?"

"Yes, but do you know about the other one?"

"No, but he did look cute." Look like Akira and now me will be the main point of rumors for awhile. In the classroom people were look at Akira with caution and look at me with curiosity. I heard one of the students who was trying to be quiet. "Being super late on his first day? He really is insane.."

"He looks normal though and what about the other one?"

"I don't know, but think he is a good guy."

"But the other one, he might slug us if we look him in the eye…"

"Settle down." Ms. Kawakami said and the class cut the chitter. "...Well, I'd like to introduce the two transfer students; Akira Kurusu and Shiro Mangetsu. Shiro got robbed on his way to school and Akira help him, that why they were late." She then turned to us and said. "All right, please say something to the class." Akira when first to speak. "I am Akira Kurusu, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello I am Shiro Mangetsu, it's nice to meet you to." I said, then the chitter start up again. "Akira seems quiet, do you think he was the reason Shiro got robbed?"

"No, Shiro said he help him."

"I don't know after all he was arrested for assault, he could have done it." Arrested for assault, I don't think that the whole story, I will have to ask Akira later. Then Ms. Kawakami look around and then said point at two empied desk. "Your seat Akira will be right over there and the one next to Akira is your Shiro. Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with them for today? " We both walked to are sets and we heard some of the class have complaint about Akira, not me. I did see one kid that look like he was using Headbutt on a rock. I set down, but before Akira set down the girl in front of him said. "...Lies."

"Your that girl from this morning." She turned away in disused and then he sat down, but the chitter started up again. "Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?"

"Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?"

"That means she's cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida. Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about…"

"For real. That side of the room is totally awful." It looks like this school love gossip. I also don't think they know the real reason for Takamaki is with Kamoshida, so one of this day I need to ask her what is going on. I pulled out of my head when Ms. Kawakami said to the class. "Oh right! The volleyball rally's in two days… Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?" After looking at a paper to see who was on duty today, class got started.

After class I was going to talk to Akira, but he was all ready out of the classroom and the student that love to gossip surround me. One of them said to me with a smile. "So Mangetsu-kun where are you from?"

"I am from a small group of tropical islands."

"So you are from Hawaii then?"

"No I am not from Hawaii. My home might be like this Hawaii you talk about."

"If you lived on a tropical island, then why are you here?"

"A friend of mine is lose in this town and I am trying to find him."

"Can't you let the police find him?"

"No, we don't have a picture of him and he really doesn't like people that have ties to the government. Now if you will excuse me I would like to talk to my friend and he just left the room." I got up and people moved out of my way. I was at the door when the kid same kid I saw earlier said to me. "Did Kurusu-kun attack you in the robber?" I look right at him and said to him. "NO, he help me." The rest of the class decided to listen in our conservation, no doubt want to get some more gossip. I decided to tell the entire class what I was feeling. "Look at you guys, want the latest gossip and don't even want to know if it is the truth."

"What do you mean?" Said one of the students in the classroom. "The entire time I have been here you guys have said a lot of bad things about Akira." 

"But his a criminal?" Said another one of the students in the classroom. "Where did you get that information, from rumors?" Mostly all of them nodded. "Rumors are not credible, because the more they spread, the more the fact get destroyed and replaced with fiction. So instead of avoiding Akira talk to him and learned what happen from his point of view. You can believe it or not is up to you as people. Now excuse me I would like to know how Akira got his record." As I getting out, I saw the people look down with sadness as they thought about the thing I said and one who started my little speech, he look like that my speech was making him think about more than just what I said. Outside I saw Akira talking to Ms. Kawakami, then Ryuji came up and whisper something to Akira. Ryuji then left and Ms. Kawakami left shortly after. When I got to Akira he was losing his balance, I caught him and said. "Are you ok Akira?"

"Yes. I just keep seeing the castle from this morning, but this time I saw that Eevee and he looked really scared."

"Don't worry we will help them tomorrow. By the way, what did Ryuji whisper to you?"

He said that he will be waiting on the rooftop to talk about what happened this morning."

"Ok then let's get going." We were about to go to the roof, but we stop when we saw Kamoshida talking to a big, fat, bald guy and I guess he is the princable. "Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He's already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it'd be pointless now much I contribute to the school. Plus, what do we know about the other one?"

"Now, don't be like that. The school counts on you Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. We also learn that Mangetsu is a star athlete back home, so if you get him in the volleyball team we may never loss and our school reaction will be the best in Tokyo. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well."

"Your trouble never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? All right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me and I will try to get Mangetsu in my volleyball team." They left and I got a feeling that I really don't want to be on the volleyball team with Kamoshida. We went up the stairs, we did see a off-limits sign, but the door was unlocked. When we got on the roof Ryuji look at us and said. "There you two are. Thank for getting Shiro and sorry for calling you up here like this."

"No problem. I think you also want to talk about what happened this morning and about those pokemon we saw too." Akira said, as he and Ryuji look at me. I don't know why, but I know I can trust them with the Pokemon knowledge. "I don't know much about that parallel world in this dimension, but I do know about pokemon."

"Then can you tell us about them and I mean all of them, from the one you call out and the ones we saw."

"Ok, but I will not tell about them."

"Are you saying yes and no to us?" Ryuji said stand up and then I pull out my phone and hit the app that look like Rotom old home. "No, it's just that he likes to talk about Pokemon more than me." I put the phone down and then Rotom show up in a 3D bubble. "Hello Roto-S are this your new friend?"

"Yes and they would like to know about, Hunter, Mary, Brock, Eevee, Electrick and now you."

"Off course Roto-S." Rotom bubble changed into Hunter and said. "Decidueye, the arrow quill pokemon. Decidueye can nock and fire an arrow at an enemy in a tenth of a second, so its battle are decided in the blink of an eye." Akira then said to me. "So Hunter could have defeated every enemy in are way back at the castle."

"He could, but I have a team and the more I use Hunter the weaker he could get, plus he is the perfect body guard for people that can't defend themselves." The bubble then changed into Mary. "Toxapex, the brutal star pokemon. Those attacked by Toxaex's poison will suffer intense pain for three days and three nights. Post-recovery, there will be some after effects." Ryuji was the next to speak. "Why would you have one of them in you team?"

"She is my team great defense and when I found her she was so sad that no one want to be her friend, so when I made friends with her. She decided to come with me and now she has so many happy members." The bubble then changed to Brock. "Lycanroc Midnight form, the wolf pokemon. It goads its enemies into attacking, withstands the hits, and in return, delivers a headbutt, crushing their bones with its rocky mane." Akira then said. "So that what he did to those knights in the castle and what does it mean Midnight form?"

"Yes and to answer you question. Lycanroc evolve from a pokemon call Rockruff and what time a Rockruff evolve tells what Lycanroc it will be." Ryuji then said. "How many forms does Lycanroc have and what is a Rockruff?"

"Lycanroc has three form. If it evolve in the day, then it is a Midday form. If it evolve in the night like mine, then Midnight form and the last one is the most rarest one out of all of Lycanroc form. If it sees the green flash and does not get confused then it will become a Dusk form. Now Rotom can you tell them about Rockruff?"

"No problem." The bubble chang into a Rockruff. "Rockruff, the puppy pokemon. It's considered to be a good Pokemon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grow rougher as it grows up." Akira then look at me and he said. "What does it mean grows rougher as it grows up?"

"When Rockruff are getting close to evolving they become more independent and aggressive, then one day they disappear and then reappear in whatever Lycanroc it becomes." Rotom then show himself and said. "Rotom, the plasma pokemon. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc." Ryuji then said to me. "If that true that how come you phone is not broken?"

"The people in Alola have learned that if a Rotom is train with love then they will not wreak havoc on devices, unlike it wild and unlove brother. The next on was Electrike. "Electrike, the lightning pokemon. Friction between the air and its fur produces electricity. When Electrike runs, it makes a cracking sound." Now for the last bubble. "Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Possessing an unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, it conceals many possible evolutions." Akira was the one how about Eevee and I feel like he has a connection to that Eevee in the castle. "What does it mean, by unstable genetic makeup?"

"Eevee can evolve into 8 different Pokemon or more."

"What do you mean or more?"

"Eevee is constantly changing and the last time I check it was 8. I would tell you about it, but we have to talk about pokemon any longer then people will start more stupid rumors and we still need to talk about tomorrow." I pick up Rotom and put him back into my pocket. Ryuji sit back down and said. "Hey did Kawakami tell you stuff like "don't get involved with him" right?"

"She did, but I don't your the reason for you reputation." I said to Ryuji and then he said. "True, I heard Akira got a criminal record and I also heard that back home Shiro you are a star athlete. Everyone's talking about it."

"I'm guessing Kamoshida it the many reasons for all of the school gossip. It explains how people learned about your supposed criminal record and my supposed star athlete static." Akira then look at me and said. "I do have a criminal record, but what about this supposed star athlete static?"

"I do know my sports and games, but back home I am not an athlete star. I am Alola first champion."

"What does that mean?" Ryuji said, I then look at him and said. "In my dimension every region has a person that the people call the champion and they are the strongest trainer in their respited region."

"What a trainer and how strong are you?"

"A trainer is a person in my dimension the battle and raise Pokemon and I have defined my title for about 6 year, so you tell me how strong?" Akira then said to us. "So about that castle, what do you think that was all about?" I told them my thought on it. "I think tomorrow we will try to find Morgana in the castle and I think he can answer the question we are having. I will have some gear ready by tomorrow, so for let's all go home and get some sleep, because I think tomorrow is going to be another busy day."

"Before we all go our separate ways why do we interdose are self to one another?" Akira said to us. "Ok, I will go first. My name Ryuji Sakamoto." Akira was next. "My name Akira Kurusu." It was my turn. "My name is Shiro Mangetsu and you meet have half of my team."

"How many pokemon do you have?" Akira ask and I showed him my Pokemon balls. "A trainer can only use 6 pokemon at any given time."

"So you can't catch any more pokemon?"

"I can go back home, but I don't think so here."

"Anyway see you guys tomorrow." Ryuji said as he left the roof. Akira was the next one to the left, but before opening the door. He turned to me and said. "What are you going to do now?"

"First I think I need to tell your guardian want happen and before we came here I ask Rotom in private to help me enroll here and to find me a cheap place to live."

"Do you not have a lot of money?"

"No, I have a lot of money, it's just that I don't know how long it will last. So a cheap place for now would be good until I get a job. "

"Do you know where you are going to live?"

"Let me check." I got Rotom out and he showed me the address. "It looks like my new place is right here." I then show Akira my new address. "That weird I live near there."

"Cool. Can you wait for me in the enteris of the school will I get my school uniform." He nodded and left. I went to the faculty office and pick up my uniform. I went to the school enteris and meet up with Akira. He showed me the train route to my new address. When we got there Akira stop in front of a restaurant called Leblanc. "Let me guess, you want some get some food for your guardian, so you wont get yelled at?"

"No. My guardian owns this place and I live in the attic of this place."

"Ok, then let's go inside." I went in first and I only saw one guy in there and I'm guessing he was Akira guardian. He looked over to us and said to Akira. "Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today. It's only your first day and you're already showing up hours late?"

"If this is about that robber this morning, then you should know that Akira here help me, so you should not be so angry with him."

"I am sorry I was late to school." Akira said to his guardian. "Fine just try not to make a habit of helping and getting in trouble." Akira nodded and then look at me and said. "Hello I am Sojiro Sakura and you are?" 

"I am Shiro Mangetsu. I just got here and I would be going to my new place." I bowed out and walk out the door. I walked past the local movie theater and found my new place. It was small and only had two levels. I did see a women walk out wearing party close. When she saw me, she said. "You must be the new tenant?"

"Yes?"

"Ok then before I go, I need to tell you the ground room. The building has three levels the middle and basement is yours. The attic is mine. I will also be out all night every night, so keep the noise down during the day or you will be kicked out. And I do not want to know you, so if you see me don't talk to me and payment is due at the end of every month. You can do whatever you want to do with your levels. Now that is done, goodbye."

"Wait?"

"What and didn't I tell you not to talk to me?"

"Yes, but if you a low this free way, why is the rent so low?"

"The last tenant had a gang that sold drugs and another gang that also sold drugs came in a kill every last one of the tenant gang and tenant in the building. If that's all goodbye." She left and I could not believe what just happen. I then realised that this was both good and bad. The good was that I can have my Pokemon out, the bad was that if anything happen to me I doubt she would care.

When I got there the middle floor looks like a normal house. A living room, a kitchen with everything you need, but with no food, and even a bathroom, but no way to get clean. I then hear my phone ring and it was Rotom that what to talk. "Roto-S there is a bath place close to Leblanc and a place to get you close clean." Thank this world god.

The basement was not like the middle floor. The last said about what it looks like the better. After Mary use Surf with some soup and my pokemon helping me clean it was infint time better. The room was big and there was another room that could be where I sleep, but it had nothing in it. I pulled out Rotom and told him the following. "Rotom make a list. Tomorrow after we viet the castle we need to get the things we need to live here and is there a way to get an order delivered from the Waypoint?"

"Yes, if you but the key on top of me I can get an order in and delivered to the castle, but it will take time to do another delivery."

"Ok, then can you get some potions and some plan pokeballs for me, please?"

"Yes, but how many potions and pokeballs?"

"10 for each would do it and good night Rotom."

"Good night Roto-S." I turn him off and put the key on him. I then grabbed a sleeping bag from my backpack and went to sleep with my pokemon sleeping around me. Before I went to sleep I had a thought about Necrozma and I wonder if he is ok.

Akira P.O.V.

After Shiro and Sojiro left I went to my bed. I feel so exhausted. The castle, my person and the Pokemon was enough that I need sleep. As I started to fall a sleep the thought of that Eevee I saw still trap in the castle, made me feel uneasy. I hope it is ok. I feel asleep and then I was in the velvet room again. I got up and walked over to the cell door. Caroline was the first to talk. "...About time you've come to."

"Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart." Justine said to me point to her master. I look at Igor and he said to me with a smell. "First off, let us celebrate our reunion. Oh….? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin, but these creatures, this Pokemon may cause your rehabilitation to fail. I would stay away from them and the one that came with them."

"What rehabilitation and why should I stay away from the pokemon?"

"There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a "mask"-an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. By the way…. Have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and between reality and Palaces."

"What is the Metaverse Navigator?"

"...I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief."

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, Inmate!" Caroline said as she and Justine turn to me. Justine then said to me. "Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief ." Igor then said to me. "It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief…" The ball the ring and Caroline said. "Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have…" I woke up from the velvet room and got ready for school. When I got down stairs I saw Shiro eating a plate of Sojiro curry. Shiro looked at me and said. "Morning Akira."

"Hey Shiro, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some food for myself and asking him about my new place."

"Yeah, the place Shiro is living in is what people around here call Rock Bottom. People around here don't talk about it, because of how bad things can get in there, so when you can get out, get out." Sojiro said point at Shiro. "After school I get something for me and I will get out of there when and if I can." I sit down and Sojiro gave me a plate of curry. After we finish our breakfast, we walk to the train station. On the way I ask him about his pokemon. "So do you have some food for your pokemon?"

"Yes and when I get some food I can give them more options."

"Then, should you not come with us into the castle today?"

"It fine my landlady will be out all night, so I get the things after the castle." The train rider was packed and they were all talking about the train crash two day ago. When we got to the school everything look normal, so that was good. The class was boring and at the end of each one people were talking to Shiro about one thing or another. He did disappear during lunch, but I think he was eating on the roof with his pokemon. After school, we were going to meet with Ryuji in front of the school, but we saw Kamoshida talking to Takamaki. "Hey there, Takamaki. You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents."

"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it…"

"Hey, now… Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

"Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy… Sorry to worry you."

"You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and be careful around that transfer student, Kurusu. He's got a criminal record after all. By the way think you can help me confines Mangetsu to join the volleyball team?"

"Thank you and I will ask him, now please excuse me." She walked away from Kamoshida. He did not like Takamaki leaving him and walk away. After Shiro grabbed his student ID, we meet Ryuji at the front gate. "Yo." He said to us. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, but what about you Akira?" Shiro said to me. "I want to go, but how are we going to get there?"

"I sleep on it and I got an idea."

"What?

"Look at your phone?" I took my phone out and he said. "Your phone said something when we got back to this plan of extinction. We just need to figure out how it did that." I knew how it happened and it was that weird app, but Ryuji took my phone from me. Shiro then said to Ryuji. "Ryuji it is Akira phone, I think he can find the answer to my question." He did not listen and said. "What's this eyeball-looking thing?"

"What eyeball thing?" Shiro said looking at my phone. "I don't know and every time I try to delete it, it comes back later."

"What?" Ryuji said looking at me. "What a weird app…. ….Oh wait, this is it! I knew it. It is a navigation app! There's even your search history!"

"It look like it use keywords to search for a place like the castle and it looks like the last keyword are Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle…"

"Beginning navigation."

"What?" I said to the Ryuji and Shiro as things started to get weird. Shiro then said. "I'm guessing that saying or hitting the history button, when it is on will start it up."

"So that means we are going in now?" Ryuji said and I said to him. "Look like it." The school then started to change into the castle and then Shiro said. "Well, here we go again."

Done, I do hope you like this story. I am a little sad to say that it may take some time to make the next one. I will make it, but it will take time, so be patient and I hope you like the next one to.

Goodbye. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 New adventure and new friends

Before I start I would like to say that in this chapter Z-Moves will be used and they will be like this. (_**Show him our fury with ALL-OUT PUMMELING.**_) Plus they will have a nice little surprises, but if you what to know it then you so read the chapter to know it. Now on with the story

Akira P.O.V.

After what Shiro said, we saw the castle again. "Look! It's the castle from yesterday!" Ryuji said with a surprised look and Shiro said to him. "We can see that Ryuji." Ryuji did not listen, he just ran inside and we followed him. Ryuji stop at the castle enters. We got up with him and when we did, he turned around and said to us. "We made it back, but should we go in thought enters?"

"Last time we did that we were knockout and then we were in a cell, so let find a different enters." I said to everyone and then Shiro said. "I agree with Akira. Let's find a different way in."

"Ok, but what about Akira clothes and you don't have your armor?" Shiro and I look at one another and then Shiro said. "Give me one second." Then after blue flash, Shiro was wearing his armor and then said. "There we go and it looks like your body is now use to your power."

"And what does that mean?" Ryuji said as Shiro facepalmed himself, then said. "It means that his clothes won't turn on or off anymore, propbley."

"Propbley?"

"I am not an expert Ryuji, so I don't have all of the answers to your questions."

"Hey!" A familiar voice said. We all turn to see Morgana come out of hiding. He then looked at us and said. "Stop making a commotion."

"Ah..You!?" Ryuji said at Morgana and Morgana said back to him. "The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be. To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape last time."

"We have are reasons." Shiro said to Morgana. "What is this place? ….Is it the school?" Ryuji said interrupting Shiro and Morgana convention. Morgana look at Ryuji and said. "That's right."

"But it's a castle!"

"This castle IS the school. But only to this castle's ruler."

"The castle's ruler..?" Ryuji said scratching his head. Shiro then said. "You mean this is how Kamoshida see the school?"

"Look like you got more brain power then him." He pointed at Ryuji. "Hey!" Ryuji said out of anger, but Morgana did not listen to him and said. "It's how his distorted heart views the school."

"Kamoshida… Distorted… Explain it in a way that makes sense!" Ryuji said and get very frustrated by the fact that he could not understand what he is talking about. I get some of it, but not all of it. "I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it.."

"What'd you say!?"

"Ryuji come down. You getting mad is not going to make Morgana answers any less easy to understand." Shiro said, but then we heard a scream from the castle. Ryuji then look at the castle and said. "What was that!?" We turn to Morgana for an answer. "It must be the slaves captive here."

"For real!?" Ryuji said and Morgana nodded. "Oh, sit...It's for real! We saw other guys held captive here yesterday… I'm pretty sure they're from our school."

"Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every day here. What's more, you three escaped yesterday and with those Pokemon running around the castle. He must have lost his temper quite a bit."

"That son of a bitch…!"

"Ryuji…?"

"...This is bullshit!" Ryuji then tackle the door and said,"You hear me, Kamoshida!?"

"Ryuji, come down and be quiet." Shiro said take Ryuji from the door and covering his mouth. He let Ryuji go and Morgana said. "Doing that isn't going to open it, you know… Still, it seems you have your reasons."

"Hey, Monamona!"

"It's Morgana!"

"Do you know where those voices are coming from…?"

"You want me to take you to them?"

"It not just them, we need to find the Pokemon too." Shiro said to Morgana. "Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if those two come with us."

"Let's go." I said to Morgana and Shiro said. "I'm in, too. I just need one moment." Shiro grabbed a laser pointer and a then a box came down and Shiro open it. In it was some of the pokeball, plus some purple things and he put them in his backpack. "What is that?" I ask him about the purple things. "This are call Potion. It's meds to pokemon."

"But what about meds for people?"

"Ryuji has it."

"Are you sure?"

"Why don't we ask him? Hey Ryuji?" He looked at us and said. "What?"

"Do you have meds for us?"

"Yes, why?"

"It nothing." He then turned to me. "See I knew Ryuji would grab some."

"How did you know that?"

"I think Kamoshida did something to him and now that he can do something to Kamoshida he will do it. But he knows that he has not power here, so he would bring something to prove his worth, so we would not leave him behind."

"Are you sure we should bring him along?" Shiro got up and pulled one of his pokemons out. "His coming with or without us and I have a pokemon that would help keep him safe. Your up Jack." Then a new pokemon came out. It look like a black werewolf with red claws and also had long red hair with a blue ball at the end of it. "Who is that?" Ryuji said as he and Morgana came over. "This is Jack he will guard you today, because Hunter may need to fight alongside us and what he is, is this." Shiro took out his phone and Rotom said. "Zoroark the illusion fox pokemon. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery." Shiro then put his phone away and said to us. "Jack will hide you Ryuji and Morgana if we find a safe place, I will let you hear about the other pokemon you saw yesterday. Now let's get go, the longer we talk the longer we they will be in pain." We nodded and followed Morgana into the castle. The enters was that same place we escape from yesterday. After get out of the room we walked past the enters and it change to the school enters and back. "I was seeing double or something just now…! Was that Shujin!?"

"I've told you before. This place is your school. Regardless, we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up. Come on this way!" We went back to following Morgana back to the dungeon. We saw a guard and stop. Shiro said. "It look like they got more guards, then yesterday."

"It look like won't be able to avoid conflict from this point forward." The knight then look right at us and Morgana started to panic a little. "Don't worry Morgana we are safe." The knight then turn around and Hunter came out of his pokeball and using his wings as a bow and fathers as an arrow and shoot the knight shadow. The shadow exploded and killed the knight. "What just happened?" Morgana ask. "Jack created an illusion that made him see no one and Hunter used a move that only he can use call Spirit Shackle and it attack the shadow of the target causing an explosion and if it target is still ok, then they can't escape from battle. Now let's get moving."

"That was a nice ambush, Shiro"

"Thanks, but there is some wrong?"

"What?" I ask Shiro. "If there this more guards down here, then why was there only one knight here?" His right, where is everyone? "Now that you mention it where is everyone?"

"Let's hope they aren't preparing their own ambush."

"Yeah, anyway let's go." We followed Morgana and we saw a group of knights attacking the Eevee and Electrike from yesterday. The Eevee was hiding right behind Electrike and Electrike was taking all of the hits. Ryuji then said to us. "Please tell me you have a plan Shiro." Before Shiro said his plan, I saw the Electrike get kick away and one of the knights about to hit the Eevee. I jump forward and block the sword from hitting Eevee. I then heard Shiro said. "Akira guard Eevee, Ryuji get Electrike, Jack guard them, and Morgana help me and Hunter get rid of this knights." I saw another one them to attack trying to attack Eevee. I use Arsene and he attack the knight with a kick it away. I then saw Ryuji pick up Electrike and then disappeared. Look like Jack illusions are real powerful. "Hunter knock them down with **Low Sweep**." Hunter then kicked them all down, but I didn't move. I felt the need to protect Eevee. After Shiro, Hunter and Morgana finch them off, I looked down at Eevee to see if it was ok. It look fine and for some reason I felt happy that it was safe. Ryuji and Jack came out of hiding and the Electrick, who was not happy he was in Ryuji arms. "Look like everyone is ok, now to bring this two me." Shiro said grabbing the potions from his bag. "Can you hear that it doesn't like me and where are the other prisoners?"

"Let's help them first, then we can help others." Then Hunter tabbed his shoulder. "What is it Hunter?" He pointed to more knights come this way. "Well that just great."

"Hey, let's head into that room. We should be able to hide in there and get this guys some medical attention until they leave." We nodded and I pick up Eevee and we run into the room. In the room there was some chairs and some tables. Shiro then said. "Akira, put Eevee on the table and Ryuji can you put Electrike next to Eevee?" I did what Shiro said and so did Ryuji. Eevee was come, but Electrike was not. It went back to guarding Eevee and growled at us, then Shiro got close to it and said. "It ok we are not going to hurt you or Eevee, were all friends here." It did not let his guard down. "Here let me introduce you to one of my friends, that should calm you down. Selena it time to shine." He pulled out another one of his pokemon. This time the pokemon that came out look like Eevee, but it was pink and it had ribbons. It then put it ribbons around Electrike and it started to come down. I was to one to ask about it. "Who is this Shiro?"

"This is Selena and she is like my daughter."

"Your daughter, why would you say that and why does she look kinda like Eevee?"

"I raised her from an egg, that's why see her as my daughter and Selena was an Eevee."

"Was?"

"Here let Rotom tell you will I help them." He then pulled out his phone and as Rotom talk, Shiro got to work on helping them. "Sylveon the intertwining pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. It sends a soothing aura from its ribbon like feelers to calm fights."

"Now that is done. The Shadows probably won't come in here." Ryuji then said to Morgana. "How can you tell?"

"There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak." The room then changed into a classroom and then it turn back to how it was before. "Is this a classroom..!?""

"Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects."

"This is Kamoshida's reality..? Shit makes no sense at all!"

"One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a "Palace."

"A Palace…?"

"This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle."

"So, it became like this because he just thought of it like that!?" He laughed a little and then yelled. "That son of a bitch!"

"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy."

"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel. Everything is that asshole's fault!"

"I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside. You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?" I nodded yes to Morgana and then Ryuji said. "Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too."

"That's also because of this world."

"More stuff that makes no sense…"

"Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion, but I don't know about Shiro armor?" We all look at Shiro as he was looking over Electrike. Shiro was focusing on Electrike, but Rotom was kind enough to say. "Roto-S armor was made in mind to handle any environment, after all we didn't know what would happen when he came here."

"Ok and your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within."

"Uuugh, I'm so fed up with all this! I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?"

"I'm a human-an honest-to-god-human!"

"No, you're obviously more like a cat!"

"This is, well… It's because I lost my true form. ...I think."

"You think?"

"But I do know how to regain my true form. The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means. Well, I ended up getting caught though… Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! Actually I think Shiro is the only one that doesn't have a bone to pick with Kamoshida."

"Well you be wrong on that." Shiro said walking up to us. "You see I came to this dimension to find a friend, but I crash land here and before they throw in the cell with you Morgana, Kamoshida took my tracking system to find him."

"Why would he do that?"

"The tracking system has a Z-Crystal on it. That brobly why he took it."

"What's a Z-Crystal?" Morgana asked. "This is a Z-Crystal." He removed his left gloved and on it was a brastle and on it was a black crystal with a wicked smile on it. "This is call Darkinium Z and what it's on is called a Z-Ring."

"So want can it do?"

"I would love to show you, but I need to talk to you two and Rotom can you catch up Morgana please?"

"Yes Roto-S" As Rotom talk to Morgana, I said to Shiro. "So how are they and what gender are they?"

"They are both boys and they are fine. Eevee was never hit, thanks to you and Electrike. Electrike physically fine now, but there are some mental problems hurt the two of them.'"

"What do you mean?"

"Eevee got a crystal on his neck."

"Is that normal?"

"No, it is not, so that makes me think that Eevee my been part of an experiment in Team Rainbow Rocket."

"Do you know what experiment and who is Team Rainbow Rocket?"

"No, I ask Rotom for help, but he said it will take some time to get the information and Team Rainbow Rocket are bad guys from dimensions that the bad guys won their fights with their heros." Ryuji then look at Shiro and he said. "What about Electrike?"

"When I was checking on him, I felt no electricity on him and a scar on his left back leg."

"Is that bad?"

"An electric type Pokemon that can't use electricity? Do you think it bad?" Ryuji remain silent and Shiro said. "Are you really think about it?"

"No, yes, maybe?"

"It was rhetorical, but it is bad."

"How?"

"If he can't use electricity then his attack power is lowered, but he still held his ground and defended Eevee with all of his remaining power."

"He sure is brave."

"Yes and daring, that explains why he was growling at us."

"What do you mean?"

"Electrike last trainer must have caused Electrike electricity to short circuit, so he could not generate any more electricity and then got rid of him."

"Why would he or she do that?"

"In my world there are trainers that think Pokemon are tools for power and the don't want any "weak" Pokemon with them."

"It sounds like you got people that are dicks in your world to?"

"Hey you can know good without evil, plus I love seeing their face when I cream them and I hope they will change their ways after the battle." Morgana then came over and said to us. "We have spent enough time here."

"His right. Ryuji I want you to stay behind Jack and Selena. They will guard you, Eevee and Electrike after all the three of you can't fight." Ryuji then look at Shiro and said. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have the power of persona, Eevee is to scared to fight and Electrike has use all, but one of his non-electric moves all ready."

"But he still can fight?"

"Yes, but after he uses his last move. He would use Struggle, a move that Pokemon can use if they have no more moves and it would hurt him."

"Fine, but don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help, so I brought this just in case!" He then pulled out a gun. "It's a modal gun though, so it only makes sounds!"

"That's a toy!"

"But it looks totally real so it'll at least fake em out."

"If you use that with Jack then you it could work, but still stay with them. That trick is a good escape plan for the five of you." He nodded and Shiro then went over to Selena, Eevee and Electrike and said. "We can get you guys out of here after we check on something, then we will help you go home." The Eevee look at me, then I look at Electrike and said. "Ee vee vee." I did not understand that, but Electrike did and nodded yes. As Morgana look I outside, I asked Shiro a question." What was that?"

"Only a very small percent of Pokemon can speak as a human and the rest of the pokemon talk with their names. So when Eevee said hello it could be just "Eevee". It takes time and an understanding of body laughed to understand pokemon. I am sure you will get it one day."

"Hey listen." We got near the door and heard some knight talking about the other people here and how they were in a training hall. When they left, we got out of the room. Shiro and Hunter was the first one out. Then me and Morgana. Then it was our sideline team turn. Jack and Ryuji came out first, then came Selena with her ribbons around Eevee and Electrike. I don't know why, but I like seeing Eevee so happy. "You think that they are in that training hall?"

"Yes and it just a little further ahead, let's go!" Morgana said and we all followed him. "Stop, there's a guard on duty here…"

"Should I use the trick from earlier?"

"No I got this." I said to Shiro. Morgana then said to me. "Okey, if you get behind him and then rip his mask off you would have the advantis." I nodded and got behind him. I then jump up on top of him and ripped his mask off. I was able to kill it in one move and then Morgana said. "Nice you did it before he notices you, at mean the Palace's security level will not rise."

"Security level?" Shiro said to Morgana. "Yeah if we get spotted too much then it would be to dangers to stay in the Palace."

"Is there a way to lower the security level?"

"Yes, if we beat enemies without getting noticed. Now let go into the training hall." We followed Morgana into the room and we were in a tunnel going down. "The training hall is just a little down this way, just watch out for any guards along the way."We did see two guards talking with one another. Shiro then said. "It look like we can't ambust them." Morgana then look at him and said. "Can Jack create an illusion to help us?"

"Listen, we were in the safe room Jack look a little tired. I learned that after two illusion he felt like he had done a hundred in a row, so I think in this place, somehow make the cost of his illusion more than back home."

"I think I know why, but it easier to show you guys. Ryuji give Akira your gun." Ryuji was as confused as the rest, so he did not agree with Morgana request. I took the gun and we got out of cover. Hunter followed Shiro as he equid his spear and join as in battle. We hit the knights and they turn into pixie and a plantman. "Akira point the gun at the shadows and fire." I point the gun at the pixie and it fire real bullets at it. "Be mindful of how much ammo you have left!" Ok then let finch this. I attack the plantman and then I saw Shiro point his spear at the pixie and said. "**Venoshock**" The spear then shot out a purple stream hit the pixie and killing it. I look at Shiro and he said. "Pokemon can have long ranger or close ranger attack, so I don't need a gun to fight in at a distance." Morgana then pull out a slingshot and killing the plantman. Our sideline team come out and Ryuji said. "Whoa! Did that toy gun just shoot real freaking bullets!?"

"This is a cognitive world. As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good thing it's realistic-looking and that might be why Jack is losing his energy so quickly."

"You might be right, after all Zoroark illusions are so real looking that most people think that an illusion is real."

"No way, prove it?" Ryuji said and then Shiro said stepping away. "Oh, you so have not said that."

"Why and why are you stepping away from me?" Ryuji said not noticing Jack was right behind him. Jack then opened his mouth and breath fire at Ryuji pants. Ryuji then screamed and ran around trying to put the flames out. "How and why did he set my pants on fire?"

"He use a move called Flamethrower and you question his illusion power. He hate we people do that. If you what the flames to stop say your sorry and I would do it now." Shiro said, and I can see why, when the flames start to die down, Jack started it back up again. "Ok I am sorry, now can you please help me." Jack eyes then flash blue and a then a bathtub with a full tank of water appeared front of Ryuji. He fell in and the fire was put out. I heard Electrike laughing under his breath. When Ryuji got out, Shiro said. "Well there your prove and here is a towel." Shiro then tossed a towel to Ryuji and I look Shiro when he said. "This happen from time to time, but it does prove that anything that looks real here will feel real. Now before Ryuji said some else to make Jack mad, let's go." We got close to the training hall, but there was a guard blocking the door. Then got a small and said. "This is a go time to teach you three a special way to fight enemies!"

"Is it a new technique?"

"Something like that! Let's go!" We got out of cover and the knight then turn into a pixie. "Listen, there's a distinct flow to battles. Let me show you. After all, seeing is somethin?"

"I think you are trying to say seeing is believing." Shiro said to Morgana. "What every. First, knock down all the enemies! Everything starts at that crucial step!" I summoned Arsene and hit the pixie with a light dark attack and the pixies fell down to the ground. "All right! Now rush on in for an All-out Attack!" Shiro, Morgana and I jumped around the pixie and hit it with multiples attacks and I delivered the final blow. I tighten my cloves and said. "The show's over." And it died. "Mm, that went really well! You're definitely fit for this."

"Wh-What was that super-move thing you just did!?"

"I told you, it's called an All-out Attack. If you manage to knock all the enemies down, you might be able to use it to beat all at once"

"Yeah… That was over quick…" Ryuji said and Shiro then said to us. "It reminds me of a Z-Move."

"Then can we see one, I like to compare it with a All-out Attack. All-out Attack concentrated attack on defenseless enemies." Morgana said and Shiro said in return. "Not right now and Z-Move unleash a powerful attack that can finch fights in second."

"So they are both super move?" Ryuji said. "Yes, now can we please focus on what we are trying to do." We all nodded and went into the training hall and it was horrible. There were three cell and in the left cell we saw some of the four knight, beating four of the other prisoners on a volleyball net. We were all mad, but Ryuji more mad then any of as. "Dammit! This is bullshit!" Ryuji said and then Morgana said. "How many times do we have to tell you to keep your voice down!?" Ryuji did not listen, all he did was look around the cell and said to us. "But this is beyond messed up!" He then looked at the cell trying to find the door. "How do I open this…?"

"Stop it…!" Someone said. We all turn to one of the prisoners come to us. "Leave us alone… It's useless…" Ryuji step back, unable to understand why they would not want their freedom. I could not understand it either, but then another prisoner can and said. "If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!"

"You're telling me you wanna stay in a place like this!?" Ryuji said and then Morgana said to us. "Wait a minute… Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?"

"We can't just leave them here!"

"How stupid can you be….?" Ryuji was about to yell at Morgana again, but Shiro step in and said. "Ryuji calm down and Morgana please explain?"

"Ok these are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you three and the pokemon."

"So what you're saying is that this guy are based on people in reality, but they are how Kamoshida see them?

"Yes they are like extremely similar-looking dolls." He then looked at Ryuji and said. "That also means there is no point in saving them here!"

"The hell!? Why's it gotta be so complicated!? So the school's a castle, and the students are slaves… It's so on point that it makes me laugh. This really is the inside of that asshole's head..!" He punched the cell, we back up and let him get his anger out. I saw Ryuji eye look like Electrike eyes when Ryuji helping him. I then nothic Electrike walk up to Ryuji and bite his leg. Ryuji flinch and look down at Electrike. He then said. "What was that?" Electrick did not say anything, he just walked back over to Eevee. Ryuji then walk up to Electrike and said. "What is your problem?" It then growled at him and Shiro got into the coveation. "I think he is telling you to calm down."

"By biting me in the leg?"

"Look we all can see that you are anger and Kamoshida is the main reason for all of this anger, but if you don't calm down then you will make a lot of problems. But if you stop and take a breath then, you can think clearly and properly not cause any problems. And why Electrike bite you was because of you anger. You see Electrike may not like us, but Eevee is his friend, so he calming down and going with us, because he know without us Eevee might get hurt and that is something Electrike will not allow. So take a breath and you two said sorry, this is not a place you what be alone in." Ryuji took a breath and then look Electrike and it stop growling after Eevee talk to it. Look like Shiro was right, Electrike want to defend Eevee and Ryuji temper was not helping. Ryuji then said to Electrike. "I'm sorry, but after what he did, I got lost and now that I can do something to him I am taking that changs." Electrike did not move, until Eevee push him. He got close to Ryuji and bowed his head. "You are right Ryuji, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too."

"Yes, but where in the real world can he do this without people know about it?" Shiro said to us. I had no idea, but I think Ryuji did. "Wait, I know these guys…"

"Where do you know this guy, Ryuji?"

"They're members of the volleyball team-the one Kamoshida coaches for!"

"They must be physically abused every day… There's no way they be so beat up normaily."

"So that must mean that this training hall in the real world is volleyball practise." Shiro then look at the cell and said. "Ryuji, dose Kamoshida coaches just the boys team?"

"No, he coach both. Why do you ask?"

"Look at the cell again and you'll see." We all look at the cell, but like before we only saw knights hitting only the male volleyball members. Wait if their hitting the male members, then where are the female members. "There is no female members?"

"Good eyes Akira. Yes in this cell there is only male volleyball members getting hurt and like Ryuji said he coaches both, so if that is true then where are the female members."

"You don't think he is having his way with them, do you?"

"Yes I do think he is having his way with them, Akira." Ryuji got anger again and said. "Don't tell me… They're going through similar shit in reality!?"

"If this a world based on how Kamoshida see reality, then what do you think?" Shiro said to Ryuji as all of us started to get angry, even the pokemon were starting to get angry. Morgana then said. "Most likely. I mean this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves."

"So it might be for real… I heard that Kamoshida's using physical punishment. They're just rumors, but… If they're true, wouldn't this be something to report to the police…?"

"Yes, but I don't think it will be easy." Shiro said and I said to him. "Why do you say that, Shiro?"

"Akira, do remember the principal talking to Kamoshida yesterday?" I nodded. "I think principal, some of the faculty and some of the parents know about this and are covering it up."

"Why would they do that?"

"The principal said Kamoshida was their school star, so if Kamoshida actions are reported, then this school reputation will be shot. So the principal and the faculty that do know about this and are keeping this quit."

"What about the parent?"

"Some of the members don't want their parents to know about this and I think the ones that do know about this are thinking it is a need sacrifices, in order to get their kids into college."

"You have college, back home?"

"Not really, but I heard some of the kids talk about it and I as Rotom what college was." Ryuji then said why don't we record this and show it to the police. That will take that asshole, down!" Ryuji then pulled out his phone and said. "Huh? It's not working, but Shiro phone work can work here, so why can't mine!?" Shiro then pulled out his poke and said. "No the only thing that works on here is the pokedex app and nothing else."

"So we can use the navigation and pokedex app, but the camera's a no go!?"

"I know the pokedex app, but what's a navigation app?"

"It's what we used to come here. What about you phone Akira?"

"I got nothing too."

"Whatever you do is fine, but we have to stand around long enough so do something or not, because we need to head back now." Morgana said and then Ryuji said. "One sec! I just need to memorize their faces then we can go."

"Hurry, Hunter and I will guard the enters." Shiro and Hunter left us and we saw the other two cells. The cell on the right was one kid get hit in the face with volleyballs out of a cannon. The middle one had three members on a treadmill with a grinder on end and water on the other. They were running to the water, but the treadmill was going in the way of the grinder. I could not belive at what I am seeing, this is more than physical abuse this was torture, how could people allow this to happen? We meet up with Shiro and Hunter and run for the exit. We were about not to been seen by the knights, but then we ran into Kamoshida and a big group of knights. "You knaves again? To think you'd make the same mistake again, you're hopeless!"

"Said the loser king in a castle that isn't even his." Shiro said to Kamoshida. We all laugh a little and the gold knight said. "How dare you insult the great Kamoshida, you will pay with you life."

"No Shiro right. The school ain't your castle! I've memorized their faces real good. You're going down!"

"It seems it's true when they say "barking dogs seldom bite." How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."

"The hell are you getting at!?"

"I speak of the Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammates dreams. Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your… selfish act." Ryuji step back and I ask. "What violence?"

"Is that why you hate him?" Shiro said, but Ryuji didn't say anything. Kamoshida smile and then said. "What a surprise. So you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all?"

"Oh shut up!" We all turn to Shiro as he continued to speak. "We just meet Ryuji and he doesn't need to tell us the every little thing about himself and beside it your fault that he is called the Track Traitor isn't? We have seen his anger and your training hall, it clear that Ryuji had enough of your torture and try to fight back, but you won and I am gusetion you destroyed the track team, so that only star team in Shujin was you volleyball team and one own else." Kamoshida granite his teeth, getting annoyed by Shiro and Shiro continued to speak. "If you get rid of you consumption for the star role, then that mean you are not the best you are the worst of worst."

"Quit you stupid pesaint. I am the king of this castle I am the best and everyone know it. It is you four that is the worst and now it is time for you to die!" Two knights appeared right behind him and where going to kill him. Shiro notice to late, so he could not dogged it, but Hunter and Selena block them. The knights then grabbed them and hold them up to the air. Selena grab Eevee and Electrike and throw them to Jack. Shiro grab their pokeball and said. "Come back guys." They went back and Jack, put Eevee and Electrike into his hair. Then we all, but Ryuji were surrounded by knights. They then turn in horse with horns. One of them said. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll kill cause that's what he want!"

"Mindless drones, this proves that you are nothing, Kamoshida." Shiro said look at Kamoshida. The horse then lunge at us. I try to use Arsene be it did not work. Morgana tried wind magic, it hurt, but it did not one of them. Shiro then said. " Guys get down, Jack use** Flamethrower** and eat this **Venoshock**." We got down as Jack and Shiro spun in the middle hitting everyone with their move, but it stops when one of the horses hit them. They then feel to the ground and Eevee and Electrike fetl out of Jack hair. They then hit us, with the same attacks. Morgana was next tom fall and then I fell. Then the horse turn back to knight and was going to Eevee and Electrike. I look around and saw that some of the knight were pinned Shiro and Jack. Morgana was pinned by Kamoshida. Ryuji could move, but he was to scared to move. Electrike got up and try to defend Eevee, but the knight kick him away. Ryuji was able to catch him, but then I saw the knight was about to stomp on Eevee. I jump forward and use my body as a shield I took the hit for Eevee. He look at me and I said to him. "Don't worry I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

"Let see if you can keep a promise, you worth less pesaint." Kamoshida said make more of the knights stomp on me. It hurt, but I did not move, I promise I would keep him safe and I don't break my promise. I just hope we get a miracle soon, cause I can't hold out any longer.

Ryuji P.O.V.

I could not move and after catching Electrike, I saw Shiro and Jack pinned by knights, Morgana was pin by Kamoshida and Akira was protecting Eevee from the knight attacking them. "Rgh… You piece of-" Morgana said as Kamoshida put more force into his foot. He then looked at me and said. "I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?" I didn't come here on a whim. "No."

"What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly…"

"No it you that is like that Kamoshida." Shiro said, then the gold knight put more power into his foot and said. "Quit worm!"

"How dare you raise your hand at me. Thought it was only temporary have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?" The memories came back of this day that Kamoshida supervising track practice? I put Electrike down and he looked at me. I then hit the ground and said. "That wasn't no practice- it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!"

"It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one needs to achieve results is me! The coach who got fired was hopeless too… Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg"

"What?" He plans to break my legs. "Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!"

"Dammit… Am I gonna lose again…? Not only can I not run anymore the track team is gone too, because of this asshole"

"So, Shiro was right." Morgana said, then I felt something licking my leg. It was Electrike lick where he bite me. When it was done it got in front of me and it growled at Kamoshida. "Oh , what are you going to fight me?"

"Electrike!"

"What a stupid dog to challenge me, just like you Sakamoto."

"No he's not." We all turn to Shiro as he continued. "Even though he was hurt, he still stand up and fight for his friend! Ryuji is just like that and that make them stronger than you can ever be, Kamoshida!" Shiro right, even after what Kamoshida did to me I still try to stand up for people, even if they didn't want it. "Yeah don't give in Ryuji!" Morgana said and Akira said. "Stand up for yourself!" I started to stand and I said. "Their right. Everything that was important to me was taken by him… I'll never get them back…! I will never allow him to do it again." I finally stand up with Electrike in front of me. Kamoshida look at my and said. "Stay there and watch. Look on as there hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you."

"No… That's what you are… All you think about is using people… You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!" Electrike and I walk towards Kamoshida and he said. "What are you doing? Silence him." Some of the knights stop stomping on Akira and walk towards us. I point my finger at Kamoshida and said. "Stop looking down on me with that stupid smile on your face!" I then heard a voice in my head. "You made me wait quite a while." My head felt like it was starting to split in two. I feel to the ground and Electrike was panicking around me, as the voice continued. "You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc…? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus… I am thou, thou art I… There is no turning back… The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!" I then felt a mask on my face and the need to get it off. I heard the gold knight over Shiro say. "Hmph. What can you do…? Cower in fear and watch!" He raised his sword and was going to kill Shiro. I ripped my mask of and it hurt like hell. The force of my awakening pushed the knight off of my teammates and I smiled with a pirate on a pirate ship behind me. "Ugh… This one as well?" Kamoshida said and I said with everyone getting back up. "Right on… Wassup, Persona… This effing rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback.."

"Then you better, be ready?" Shiro said give Akira a hand up. " I am ready… Bring it!" We all got into position, but Electrike and Eevee did not run away. Electrike stayed in front of me and Eevee was on Akira shoulder. The gold knight then said. "Ngh… Don't mock me, brat!" He then turned into a red knight riding a horse. I point at the knight and said. "Blast him away…. Captain Kidd!"

Shiro P.O.V.

With Ryuji awakening, we were able to move again. I got near Akira and said. "Are you two, ok?"

"I'm fine, but what about Eevee?" We both looked at Eevee and he was fine, not one of the knight attacks even hit Eevee. Akira then said to Eevee. "We will hold this guy off, will you and Electrike run away from here". I help Akira up and Eevee then got on Akira shoulder. "But Eevee you need to get out of here?" He nodded, no and tightened his grip on Akira shoulder. "It look like Eevee want to help you like you help him?"

"Are you sure about this Eevee?" Akira said to Eevee and Eevee nodded yes, then Ryuji said. "Now that I got this power, it's time for payback!"

"You better be ready?"

"I am ready… Bringt it!" I got ready to fight, but I saw Electrike standing in front of Ryuji, it must want to fight too. I then heard the gold knight say. "Ngh… Don't mock me, you brat!" He then turn into red knight on a horse. "Blash him away… Captain kidd!" Ryuji said not see that the other knight turn in to horse from last time and how they were about to charge us. The red knight then said. "What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!"

"Kamoshida's cognition ain't changing, right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker I am!" Ryuji said pulling out his weapon, an iron pipe. He then said crossing his arms over his mask. "Let's do this, Captain Kidd!" He then shot out some electricity, trying to hit one of the horses, but it never hit them. The electricity hit Electrike, whose eyes were close, not one of the horses. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Electrike." Electrike open his eyes and ran to the red knight. We he got close to them, I saw him unleash a very powerful Discharge that hit hitting the red knight and every horse around him. Electrike came back and Ryuji said. "I thought you couldn't use electricity and what was that?"

"The move is call Discharge and Electrike ability is Lightning Rod. That means that electric-type move will be drawn to him, it won't hurt him, but give him power and I think thanks to your electricity he got his electricity back."

"Is that true, Electrike?" Ryuji said looking at Electrike. He nodded and the red knight summon more of those horse. One of them lunged at Akira, but Akira block it. He and the hours were pushing back and forth seeing who would be the first to fall down. Eevee then jump off of Akira shoulder and use Iron Tail on it head. It knock the horse away, so Akira can kill it. I then said. "Jack help me get a clear shoot of the knight with **Aerial Ace**." Jack claws glowed red and he charged forward killing every horse in his path. I then point my spear at him and said. "**Venoshock**." But he just summon more horse to take the hits. "What the matter, can fight you own battles?" I said to the red knight. "Why fight when my underling can kill you." He just keep summon horse. One of them lunged at Eevee and he try to block it with Iron Tail, but his tail stop glowing and did nothing to the horse. Akira was able to hit from the side and kill it. Akira grabbed Eevee and we all fell back. That knight was using the horse to surround us and was make more be the second. Ryuji then said paincking. "There is to many, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Morgana said. I look at Jack and he knew what I was thinking. "We got an idea."

"What?" Morgana said to me and I got ready. "You want to see a Z-Move, will here's your wish." I cross my arms and so did everyone else. "What is going on my body is moving on it own." Ryuji said and he was right. Akira, Ryuji and Morgana was copying my moves. "We can figure out why later. _**Now darkness of the universe come and show your true power to my enemies. Go Black Hole Eclipse.**_" As Jack throw the dark orb, everyone's persona's came out and followed it. It stopped right above the red knight and started to aboard him, plus the horse around him. I then saw the persona's grab the horse that it did not get into the orb and throw them in. After every last one of the enemy were in their persona's punched to orb and it exploded. It was way more powerful than back home, because the force of the attack made all of us fall to the ground. When we got back up we saw only the red knight was left and he said. "I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious King Kamoshida… So why… have I lost…!?

"It just proves that Kamoshida ain't anything special." Ryuji said with a big smile on his face as the knight turn back and fell down. We all were tired, that Z-Move took it toll on all of us. After Ryuji got his breath he look at Kamoshida and said. "...How about that!?" Morgana then looked at me and Ryuji then he said. "Whoa… That Z-Move was powerful and Ryuji had the potential to…" Ryuji did listen to Morgana, he just focus on Kamoshida and he said. "Even if you apologize now… I ain't forgive you…!"

"I told you that this my castle. It seems you still don't understand…" Kamoshida said as Takamaki came into the room, but she was only wearing a purple bikini and a purple crown with cat ears on it. "Wh- Takamaki!?" Ryuji said and Morgana said. "Wha… What a meow-velous and beautiful girl…!" I look at Morgana and thought to myself. 'Please tell me you don't have a crush on a cognation of Takamaki?'

"What's going on…!?" Ryuji said and Akira said to him. "Something seems off?" I then said to Akira and Ryuji."Your right Akira. This is how he sees Takamaki in reality."

"What do you mean?"

"He think that Takamaki is drawn to him, but that is a lie he tells himself." Kamoshida then touched Takamaki chines and said. "NO your wrong. This is MY castle - a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me. ...That is everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you"

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life."

"What did you say!?"

"People have let you have your way in this place and everyone you touch is forced to love you, but they hate you with all of their heart. Takamaki is no exception, she hates the fact that she even know you and I don't know why you hate us, but we are better people than you can ever be. All you think you know is a great big lie, but you think it is true and thinking like that make you the lows of the low"

"SILENS, THIS IS MY CASTLE, MY CASTLE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN CASTLE!"

"Yeah, you and what army!?"

"THIS ARMY!" Kamoshida said and knight came out of nowhere. "Me and my big mouth."

"Let's get out of here!" Akira said, we all run then run to the exit.

Akira P.O.V.

Outside we all caught our breath and I said to Shiro. "Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Never, say"You and what army!" again, please."

"I will try not to say it again." I then look down at Eevee, who was resting by my feet and I saw Ryuji and Electrike resting on the ground with Morgana behind them. I then look at Shiro who just return Jack to his pokeball and said. "So Shiro what are we going to do with Eevee and Electrike?"

"It up to them."

"What do you mean?" Ryuji said as he and the others got up. "I did not come here alone. I just have a different mission then the others."

"What is their mission?" I ask Shiro. "Their mission is to find the Pokemon here and return them back home. I think I can call them over here, so they can go home or not."

"What do you mean or not?"

"It's clear to see that Eevee like been around you Akira, I not so sure about Electrike liking Ryuji." I look over at Electrike who was just standing next to Ryuji and doing nothing else. "I have some spare pokeball, so they can stay with you guys or can go home." Shiro, pulled out to pokeballs and put them on the ground. I look at Eevee and said. "Do you want to stay with me?" I then saw Eevee walk over to it and touch it. He went into it, it shock of a second and then it clicked. I pick up the pokeball and said. "It's good to have you with us, Eevee." Shiro then said. "Well Akira, Eevee is now yours. You better take care of him." I nodded and let Eevee out. "And what about you Electrike?" Shiro said to Electrike. Electrike look at Ryuji for a minute and Ryuji said. "The choice is yours Electrike?" He then went to the pokeball and then went into the pokeball. Ryuji pick it up and let Electrike out. "Good to have you onboard, Electrike." Ryuji then tried to thoughts Electrike, but Electrike mouth got on fire and he bit Ryuji hand. After Electrike let go of Ryuji hand he said. "What was that for?"

"I think Electrike know that with your help he can get stronger, but when you touched him so suddenly that his fight or flight response kicks in."

"Then why isn't Eevee like that with Akira?"

"Akira shield Eevee from danger and save it when his Iron Tail did not work, plus Eevee kinds are very friendly with people. All you did for Electrike was get his spark back. That was very helpful and that is why he decided to go with you, but don't worry. Most new trainers have trouble with their Pokemon at first and about want happen back there. I have no clue, but after tonight I may have an idea. Now let's talk about the castle and about Kamoshida." Ryuji said looking at his new outfit. "I don't remember changing into this!"

"It looks good on you." I said to Ryuji. "Uhh… Should I be happy about that? ...Then again it ain't as bad as yours and Shiro clothes. So what's going on and is this… a skull? I'm completely lost, guys…!" Shiro then said. "Ryuji here a simple version for you. This castle is how Kamoshida see the school and the students are his slaves. The people here are also how he sees them, so we can't help them here, but out there we can. Your new clothes, make sure don't get affected by the distortion around the school, it also reflects your inner rebel. I you understand it now?"

"Nope." Shiro facepalm himself and Morgana said. "Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is."

"I do have one question for Morgana?" Shiro said and Morgana said. "What is it?"

"Was that really Kamoshida in their or am I missing something?"

"You are sharp. The Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed-a side of one's personality they don't want to see."

"So this is how Kamoshida really is, but does he know what happened here?"

"Did the Kamoshida in Reality remember about the execution?"

"Good point, now let's get out of here."

"Wait, I guided you guys as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me." We all look at Morgana as he continued. "That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything."

"You never said anything about cooperate with you, but what do you want?" Shiro said. "Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and-"

"Stop." I said and Morgana turn to me. "It late and we are tried. We can talk more about this later."

"Don't tell me… Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you? Especially you! You're going to up and leave, even though you're already part of my master plan!?"

"He not saying that Morgana. He saying we can talk about this the next time we see you." Shiro said and he was right. We can talk about this another time."

"What nerve. Is it because I'm not human…? Is it because I'm like a cat…? Is that why you're making a fool of me!?"

"No it late and we're busy, but thanks for your help." Shiro said and then Ryuji said. "Yeah thanks for everything, cat. You've got guts, being a cat and all! See you around!"

"Bye Morgana." I said to him as me and Ryuji return Electrike and Eevee to their pokeballs. When we left we could hear Morgana yell. "Hey! What the hell!? Ugh, seriously! Why're you wrapping this up like Everything's all hunky-dory!? Oh hell no! Get back here! ….Grr...GRAAGGGHHH!" Outside I looked at my phone and it said. "You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." I then notice the time and said. "Uh guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at the time?" All pull out their cellphones and Shiro said. "What, it has been only two hour?"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Time must be faster there, so we can take are time in their and not rush things." Ryuji then said. "So know what?" I told them my idea. "Tomorrow we try to get prove on Kamoshida actions, but for now let's get some food, I'm starving." Shiro then said to us. "Before we go I would like to know one thing are we all friends?"

"Yeah we are, right Akira." Ryuji said and I said to Shiro. "After everything that just happened we would be fools not to be friends." I gave Ryuji and Shiro a handshake and they took it.

Akira (Capture) P.O.V.

Niijima look at me and said. "Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been more efficient alone. You could've gone about it that way… However, you did not. There are merits to having associates… That's what you decided. You also need some to help you and your team stay on track and deal with the pokemon. Someone that has been around pokemon their hole life. Am I wrong!?"

Akira P.O.V.

I am thou, thou art I….

Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Chariot and Universe Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…

(Ryuji / Chariot Rank 1)(Shiro / Universe Rank 1)

What just happen? I just made friends with Ryuji and Shiro and then a voice said that. "I have an idea where to eat so follow me." Ryuji said and we did follow him. We got on the train and went to a ramen shop. While we were eating, I told them why I have a record. Shiro choked on his food a little and Ryuji yelled. "WHAT!?"

"Keep your voice down."

"Ok, but what the hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?" Shiro took a drink and said. "I may have some really big jerk in my home world, but that guy took the cake and ate it to."

"I still hurts, but it is in the past and you can't change the past."

"True and it look you and Ryuji have something in common."

"Yeah we might be more alike than I originally thought." I then said to Ryuji. "You may be right."

"You're the first guy that made me think that. I guess it's how we're treated like a pain in the ass by people around us, like we don't belong. I did something stupid at school before, too." Ryuji ate his food and when he was finch he said. "So Shiro what is your story?"

"I would love to tell you, but I got to go." Shiro said getting up. Ryuji look at he and said. "Where are you going?"

"My new place has no food and furniture for me to sleep on, so I need to get some things. Oh , almost forgot, you need my contact information." After we got one another contact information, Shiro said. "Call me if you have a problem with Eevee and Electrike." Before he left I ask him. "Wait, what do pokemon eat?"

"They can eat what we eat and tomorrow I will give you food for them. Meet me on the roof.

"Why?"

"I will give you the food for you Pokemon on the roof and I also have a Pokemon that can use Iron Tail, she should be able to help Eevee master it. Well goodbye see you tomorrow." Shiro left and Ryuji said. "The place you're living now is in… Yongen, right?"

"Yeah, Shiro also live there."

"Well he better take his time. It's rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before heading home."

"Thanks and what are you doing?" I said to Ryuji as he put more food on my bowl. "What the hell, man. You barely touched your food."

"I can do it myself you know."

"Just lemme do it. I gotta thank you and Shiro for helping me. Anyways, I got your back like you and Shiro got mine from tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll both feel better about being at school. Tomorrow we will hit up those guys that were kept as slaves. The volleyball rally's tomorrow, that shit was recommended by Kamoshida. It makes me wanna gag, but thanks to that we got no classes in the afternoon, it will be the perfect time to find and talk to those guys without getting noticed. We can work on the details with Shiro tomorrow. Now come on, you gotta eat more. There's tons of ginger here." Ryuji then put more food on my bowl. I should have gone with Shiro.

3 P.O.V.

At the school, Ann was talking to a girl name Shiho and was having a nice conversation, but Ann asked Shiho. "Are you ok, you look tired?"

"I-I haven't been sleeping well lately… Whenever I close my eyes I keep thinking about too many things…"

"Shiho…"

"Nationals are coming up soon so I keep thinking… Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup…?"

"Don't worry. Just be confident in yourself! Your skills have been recognized! It's all because you work harder than anyone else!" Shiho look at Ann and then said. "Yeah… Volleyball's all I have, after all…."

"More importantly, was that injury OK? It looked really swollen."

"No, it nothing. It's normal.. Especially since a meet's coming up…" Ann was going to say something, but the same kid that started Shiro speech came over and said. "Sorry to interrupt, Suzui. Um… Mr. Kamoshida told me to get you." She looked at him with fear as she said. "What does he want…?"

"He didn't say…" Shiho look at Ann and said. "Ann I."

"It'll be fine! I bet it's a meeting about the starting lineup or something."

"Yeah. Well, I better go…" She goes up and when with the other students. "Good luck, Shiho!" Ann said, but she then said went they were out of earshot. "Hang in there, Shiho…!"

Electrike P.O.V.

When we got to Ryuji place. It had five rooms. A living room with a treadmill and a tv in it. A kitchen and dining room and two bedroom. Ryuji let me out and said. "Welcome to my place, they don't allow pet in here, but seen how we need to keep your kind a secret, I think we can keep you here." Ryuji then put his bag on the table and went into the kitchen. He came out with some sandwiches and said. "I'm not must of a cook, but here you go." I at them and they were ok. I then saw him go to his room. As I was following him, I knock over his bag and the paper in it show low numbers. I went into his room and saw him planing on something called a Playstation. I got near him and dragged him to the table. "Hey want going on?" I let go of him and jumped on the table. I then put my paw on his paper. "Oh that is my homework, it nothing to worry about." I spread them out and saw the ones with number were all low. I then got in front of him and his said. "What?" I point at the table and he said. "You want me to do my homework, don't you?" I nodded. "Ok I'll to it." I got down and I heard the door open. I saw a woman with long blonde hair, white skin and brown eyes. She then said. "Ryuji I am home and are you doing your homework?"

"Yes Mom, and I thought you were going to help out at the orphanides today?"

"No that is tomorrow and who is that behind you?" She saw me and before I run away she grabbed me and put me on the table. Ryuji then said. "This is Electrike, he and his kind got stuck here. I ask if he wants to stay here with me, or go home with the help of my new friend and he nodded yes to staying here."

"I'm guessing he is the strong and silent type."

"Yes and a brave and daring type too."

"Well then do you have your new friends number?"

"Yes, why do ask?"

"I need to ask him some questions about Darin." I look at her and Ryuji said, pulling out his phone. "Darin?"

"Well if he is going to live here, he needs a name and you said he is the daring."

"Do you like it?" Ryuji said looking at me and handing his phone to his mother. Darin, I like it, so I nodded yes. After She was done with her phone call, she got near Ryuji and said. "He told me about Darin and how to help him. He also said the next time anyone see him. You and someone named Jack will be having a race and I like the idea of you running again, maybe Darin can help you run again." She then walk away not seeing Ryuji painting a little. I think I am going to like it here.

Eevee P.O.V.

I could not wait to see my new home I got out of my pokeball, but I stayed in his bag. I did hear Akira talking to someone, after they were done we went up to his room. It was a nice place. Akira then said. "Well Eevee, do you want any food?"

"Yes."

"I will take that as a yes." Akira went down stairs and I just remembered at humans don't understand pokemon. It's times like this I wish I was silent like Electrike. I then saw a mirror and saw that the crystal light up and it had two more colors on it Akira then came up with a plate of curry. It was good and after that Akira said. "So are you ready for bed?" I then run to the bed. Akira look around a little and when he saw me on the bed he try to grab me, but I always doget him. He then said after the ten try. "Ok you can sleep on the bed with me. Man you are one sly fox. Wait that it. Eevee can I call you Sly." I nodded, I like that name. "Ok, now Sly can you move so I can get in." I got off and he turn of the lights. After he got onto the bed, I join him. "Good night Sly." As I started to fell asleep this feeling of peace came over me and I hope this feeling would never go away.

Done and two things. Thing one, when Akira make a new bond it will look how I wrote it and I will bubble the what rank Akira is at with them. The other thing is about Shiro arcana the Universe. Why is that one? No one uses it in Person 3, 4, and 5. The other thing is that it means. The Universe is the final one of the Major Arcana. It has many positive and enjoyable connotations to the card and if you play the Pokemon game positive and enjoyable connotations is part of their culture. It also help completes the journey and evolution of the Fool who is Akira arcana. You will see want I mean the next time they go back to the castle.

Goodbye. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 What else can we do?_

**Before I start I would like to say that with Persona Q2 and now Persona 5 Royal, come out in the future.I plan on make then into pokemon crossovers to. I will not make them until I finch the one I am on, but here my ideas. For Persona Q2 it will be like a spine off of this story, because Persona Q2 will take all the characters from Persona, 3, 4, and 5. For Persona 5 Royal it will cross with Pokemon Sword and Shield, not Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra. Now on with the story.**

_Akira P.O.V_

_After going to sleep with Sly, I woke up in the Velvet Room. I walked over to the cell door and Igor said. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel. Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be a stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power and you also entered a partnership with the one I warned you about, haven't you?"_"_Do you mean Ryuji and Shiro?"_

"_Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well." Justine then looked at me and said. "Personas are the strength of heart… The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain."_

"_There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power." Caroline said to me and then Igor said. "Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition. *chuckle* We have a deal then." I felt Igor high expectations for me and the voice from earlier today said._

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_WIth the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

_(Igor / Fool Rank 1)_

_Igor then said to me. "We, you will understand it all due time… Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation." I then look at Caroline and she said. "Now, this conversation's over! Get lost, Inmate!" The bells rang and I awoke in my bed. After get dressed and getting Sly in his pokeball. When I got down stairs, Sojiro said that Shiro already left for school, then I left for school to. On the way to Shujin I heard people talking about the volleyball rally. During lunchtime Ryuji and I got some food and meet Shiro on the roof. On the roof there was a table and saw all of Shiro pokemon, plus a giant bat I have not seen before. As I and Ryuji let Sly and Electrike out Shiro said. "Hey guys how are you?" I then said. "Sly and I are fine."_

"_You name him, Sly?"_"_Yes, because he is very fast and he is a fox."_"_True and did you name Electrike, Ryuji?"_

"_I thought my mom told you his name?"_

"_No, she said you would tell me." Shiro said grabbed some food from his backpack. "His name is Darin and who's the bat."_

"_This is Skylar and she is a pokemon call Noivern and Rotom will tell you about her kind. I need to get the bowls out of my backpack." Shiro then pull out his phone and then pull out some bowls out of his backpack. Rotom then said. "_Noivern, the sound wave pokemon. The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. It swoops out of the dark to attack." _Shiro get everything ready for the pokemon and then we decide to eat as Shiro pull his lunch from his backpack. I then asked him about the table. "Shiro where did this table come from?"_

"_It was in my backpack."_"_Really?"_"_Yeah. You guys don't have space back technology?"_"_No, but want can you fit in there?"_

"_Anything that is not alive, like this." Shiro then got up and pull a bicycle out and put it back in. After we were finch eating, Shiro returned all of his pokemon, but Skylar and Jack. He then look at Sly and said. "Ok Sly, Skylar know Iron Tail too. She can help you practice it." Sly nodded and then went with Skylar to practice Iron Tail. Shiro then sat down again and said. "By the way am I not the only who got the navigation app install my phone last night?" Shiro showed us his phone and Ryuji show us that he had it to. "This is one weird app." Ryuji said and then Shiro said. "Anyway what's the plan on getting some of the volleyball members to turn on Kamoshida?" Ryuji was the first to speak. "We were just going to ask them."_

"_That your plan, just talk to them?"_"_Yes, Akira you agree with me?" They looked at me and I said. "It's not a good plan, but if you have a better one Shiro, let's hear it?"_"_Ryuji plan could work, it just that Kamoshida scares them, so we need to show them that we can help them."_

"_How?" I said to him. "I don't know?" Shiro said and then we all thought of a moment. Ryuji then said. "Can you play volleyball, Shiro?"_

"_I did play a little back home, why?"_

"_What if you face Kamoshida in the rally and if you win or hold your own. Then the members should be more open to you."_

"_That is a good plan Ryuji, but answer me one question?" I said said to Ryuji. "And that is?"_

"_Can Shiro face Kamoshida in the rally?"_

"_Yes. Now lunchtime is almost over, See you later." Ryuji then return Darin, who was a sleep, back to his pokeball and went back to class. I then turn to see Shiro folding the table and put it in his backpack. We left after we return, Sly, Skylar, and Jack to their pokeballs. In class Ms. Kawakami said the the class. "OK, listen up everyone. As you all know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you've changed. Got it?" When we got out of class and changed into are gym clothes, we went to the rally. We found Ryuji and then we found a spot that Shiro can watch and learn Kamoshida moves. During the rally we saw Kamoshida mostly hitting Mishima. The people around as were cheering for him, except Takamaki. Who was just playing with her hair. Ryuji then said looking at her. "Still sticks out… Hasn't changed a bit. Still this is boring. Can you go now Shiro?" Shiro then got up and said to the volleyball teams. "Hey cool if I play?"_

"_Sure try your luck." Kamoshida said, hoping to take Shiro down. One of the teachers on Kamoshida team serve the ball and one of the members on Shiro team returned it, but it went to Kamoshida. He hit the ball and it was going to hit in our Mishima, but Shiro block it and it went into the air. Shiro then said to Mishima. "Hit it into the air." He did want Shiro said Shiro then jump up hit the ball and add a spine to it. When Kamoshida was about to hit it the ball turn and hit his team court. The school went silent, I guess Kamoshida never miss before. Kamoshida did not like what Shiro did and was tried to hit Shiro, but Shiro ether block or counter his attacks. The school was in awe, they have never seen someone stand againted Kamoshida and this was making Kamoshida mad. I then saw Kamoshida give Mishima a look and I did not like it. When Shiro jump up again to stop Kamoshida strike, which he did. Mishima got to close to Shiro and made Shiro crash into him. Ryuji and I got up and run over to Shiro and I said. "Shiro, Mishima, are you two ok?" Mishima gave a thumbs up and Shiro said. "I think I pulled something. Can you two help me to the nurse's office?" We nodded and took Shiro to the nurse's office. There she said to us. "He just pulled his leg muscle and just needs some ice and rest". She then left and Ryuji said. "Now what?"_

"_You and Akira are going to have to do it without me."_

"_But the plan was for you to show them that you can help them. They won't talk to us without you there."_

"_Fine Mishima, he should feel bad about what he did."_"_How do you know that?" I asked Shiro. "I protected him from a very power volleyball spike to his face."_"_But he crash into you?" Ryuji said not see the look Kamoshida gave to Mishima. I then said to Ryuji. "He was forced to crash into Shiro and he did not want to do it. If we talk to him may turn on Kamoshida or give you an idea on who will turn on Kamoshida. Now let give Shiro some rest and talk to him, before he leaves for the day." _

"_You guys be careful and after you talk to him meet me in the student break room. I will wait of you guy there after I get some rest." Shiro said and we nodded. When we got outside Ryuji said to me. "That asshole's acting like a king over here too… Get to know each other better my ass. It's just a one-man show for him to stroke his ego well hurting Mishima and if you get into the way then you get hurt like Shiro."_

"_Shiro is fine, but if we don't find Mishima then he won't be the only one that will get hurt." We nodded and went to my class. Mishima was not in there, so we went to the enterist and saw Mishima leaving. Ryuji said to him. "Hey, got a second?"_

"_Sakamoto…? And you, too…!? Wait what about Shiro? Is he ok?" I said to Mishima. "The crash just pulled a muscle, so he will be fine." Mishima sigh in relief as Ryuji continued. "We want to talk to you. How does Kamoshida "coach" you and the volleyball teams."_

"_It is just normal coaching."_

"_You sure it's not just physical abuse?"_

"_Certainly not!" Mishima said stepping back. "Then why are you covered in bruises?"_

"_There from practice….! I am not good at volleyball so I get hurt a lot during practice and I always follow Kamoshida direction, so I can get better!" I then said. "Really then why did Kamoshida tell you to crash into Shiro, especially seen Shiro defended you from his spike." Mishima look down with a sad look on his face. I then said getting close to him. "Shiro doesn't blame you for the crash, he knows it was Kamoshida ordering you to move to him. He also thinks that you can help us stop Kamoshida from hurting anyone else." He look up and was going to say something, but Kamoshida came over and said. "What's going on here? Mishima, it's almost time for practice, should you be getting ready for it?"_

"_I-I'm not feeling well today…" Mishima said looking down. "What? Maybe you're better off quitting then. You're never going to improve that crappy from unless you show up to practice." Ryuji then walk up to Kamoshida and said. "Didn't you hear? He ain't feeling well!" He did not listen to Ryuji and said to Mishima. "Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?"_

"_...I'll go." Mishima said to Kamoshida. Kamoshida then looked at Ryuji and said. "As for you, any more trouble and you'll be gone from this school for sure." He then look at me and said. "Same goes for you. Didn't the principal tell you to keep in line?"_

"_Ryuji lets go." I said to Ryuji and then Kamoshida said. "Hmph. Just don't get in the way of my practice. You may start unsettling rumors that make the students anxious." Ryuji then said. "That's your own goddamn fault."_

"_This won't get us anywhere. Let's go, Mishima. Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here. Get with the program!" When Kamoshida left, Mishima said to us. "Look I am sorry for crashing into Shiro, but we can't help you." We look at Mishima as he continued. "Proving that he's physically abusing us… is meaningless. Everybody knows… The principal, our parents… They all know, and they all keep quiet about it."_

"_Then Shiro was right." Mishima look at me and I continued. "He thought that some people knew about this and were keeping quiet, but he hope that there was someone that could turn on Kamoshida?"_

"_Impossible. He said that if we turn on him, then the people we care about are going to feel his wrath. He done it a view times now, and the school ether keep it quite or blame the student."_

"_You have to be joking?" Ryuji said and I agree with what he said. "No, I'm sorry." He then run away. Ryuji look at me and said. "Should we go meet up with Shiro or go around and talk to the other volleyball members?"_

"_Let's talk to the other volleyball members, before meeting up with Shiro." We then walk around the school, hoping that we can help this people being hurt by Kamoshida desires._

_Shiro P.O.V._

_When I got to the student break room, I saw a girl sitting on the bents, she was covered with bruises and look sad. I got close to her and said. "Is this spot taking?" She look at me and said. "No." I sit down and said to her. "Hello, my name is Shiro."_

"_Hello, I'm Shiho."_

"_So, Shiho are you ok?"_

"_Yes, why do you ask?"_

"_Your covered with bruises."_"_Oh, this happen because of practice."_

"_Practice? Are you in volleyball?"_

"_Yes, how do you know?"_"_Me and my friend are looking into Kamoshida actions, my friends are questioning a person that may help us."_

"_That won't help."_

"_It may or may not help, but when you stop trying, that when you really loss." She thought for a moment and said. "I hope your invagation works." She then got up and I said. "Wait your in volleyball, can you help us too?"_"_No, I can't, I'm sure your friends will tell you why."_

"_Ok, but before you go, this might help." I pulled out a my very special bag and she said. "What's that?"_

"_It's healing powder, from one of my home islands guardian." I put some powder on my hand and blowed it onto her. The bruises that I could see were going away. She look down and said. "Thank you for the healing powder."_

"_No problem, just be careful during practice, okey?" She nodded and walk away. Shortly after Shiho left, Takamaki came to me and said. "Can I talk to you for a sec….?"_"_Sure, what is it?"_"_Firsted thank you for help Shiho. And second, just who are you and where did you come from?"_

"_What do you want with Shiro?" I looked behind Takamaki, to see Ryuji and Akira stand there. She turn around and said to Ryuji. "Right back at you. You're not even in our class."_

"_...We just happened to get to know each other."_

"_What're you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?" Ryuji thought for a minute and said. "...I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all." _

"_This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!"_

"_If you found out what he's been doing behind your back, you'd dump him right away." Ok that it. I then walk over to Ryuji and hit him on the head. "Ow, what was that for?"_

"_Ryuji it not Kamoshida she trying to protecting. She trying to protecting her friend who is on the volleyball team, so stop assuming that she is on Kamoshida side." Ryuji went quite and Takamaki left us. I then ask Akira about Mishima. "So what did Mishima say, Akira?"_"_He said he can't help us and after that we ask the other members if they could help."_"_And let me guess they said the same thing?"_"_Yes, but Mishima did say why they could not help us."_"_Why?"_"_If they turn on Kamoshida then the people they care about would feel his wrath. He done it a view time now."_"_He looking more like a monster the more we learn about him."_

"_Now what?" _

"_I think I'm going to try to get them on are side again." Ryuji said. I then said to him. "Ok, we will talk about this tomorrow, good luck Ryuji." We changed back into are normal clothes and went home._

_Akira P.O.V._

_After going home Sojiro left, so I let Sly right out. He then run to our room. I then made some food for Sly. When I got up their I saw him running around in a circle. I put the food down and I then sit down on my bed. I got onto my phone and text the guy. Ryuji said that he could not belive that no one was speaking up. Shiro respond saying that with they don't care what happens as long as they have a famous reapiton. Then I ask a question to Shiro about why Sly is running around. He said that Sly may like to move, but thanks to the fact that we could not let them out during are school hours, other than lunchtime he had energy to burn. I went to bed shortly after that and Sly joined me. 'This is nice.' I thought as I fell asleep. The next day on our way to school we heard people talking about the rally yesterday. Some thought Kamoshida plays were awesome and other thought Shiro plays were the awesome ones. During lunch we meet up with Ryuji. After we finch are lunch, Ryuji said. "I talk to the volleyball members, not one of them are willing to talk to me about Kamoshida actions. Should we try Takamaki?" Shiro then said. "No I think Kamoshida is using her friend, Shiho as a way to get her do things he want her to do. I also think we need a new plan?"_

"_No I try one more time, if that doesn't work than will make a new plan." _

"_Ok then will meet in the student break room after school." Shiro said and then we all went back to class._

_3 P.O.V._

_With school almost out Ann was talking to Shiho. "You do look better, after what Shiro gave you." she noticed the time. "Shouldn't you be heading to volleyball?" Shiho did not say anything, then Ann notice the bruise above Shiho eye. "That bruise above your eye.. Is that from practice yesterday?"_

"_Y-yeah.. And after what Shiro did for me too."_

"_Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?"_

"_I'm OK… Volleyball's the only thing I can do right…" Ann phone started to ring. Shiho then said. "Shouldn't you take that?"_

"_It's probably just my part-time job… I think"_

"_I… should get going."_

"_Shiho… Are you sure you're OK?" Shiho did not say anything. She just walk away. After Shiho was gone, Ann then pick up her phone and said. "...Yes? Today won't work… I'm… I'm not feeling so good… Sorry… Bye." She then hanged up and left the student break room. Some students did pass her and one of them said, without knowing Ann could hear them. "Hey, wasn't that Takamaki?"_

"_Rumor has it she's dating Kamoshida."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_I heard people saw then in his car together."_

"_You know… she seems pretty easy, huh? You think I'd have a chance, too?"_

"_C'mon dude, you can't go after Kamoshida's bitch!" Ann then left and she was very discuss about all of this rumors about her and Kamoshida._

_Akira P.O.V._

_I was going to meet up with Shiro and Ryuji in the student break room, but I forgot my backpack in my room and it was a good thing that I had Sly in my pocket. On the way I saw a girl look at her phone and look sad. She then look and me and said. "...What? Oh… I'm in the way aren't I? Sorry…"_

"_No, your not in the way and are you okay?"_

"_I really am sorry though. I must have spaced out and I'm okay…"_

"_You don't sound okay?"_

"_I'm okay really. Hm, you don't look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from Class D?"_

"_Yeah, I'm Akira Kurusu."_

"_Um, this might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumors get to you, OK…?"_

"_They don't bother me._

"_I'm glad to hear that. …My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks… Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to drag on like that."_

"_It fine."_

"_Well, I have to go to practice… I'll see you around." She then left and I got a bad feeling. I then meet up with Ryuji and Shiro. Shiro was sitting on the bench drinking something. Ryuji was hitting one of the vending machines and he said. "Dammit. What the hell…"_"_Let me guess, you found no one?"_"_Yeah, no one would would step forward and they all were saying the same things Mishima said." Shiro then got up and throw his drink away. He then look at us and said. "What are we going to do now?" Ryuji then said. "We'll just have to go to him directly…"_

"_That won't work. Even if we confront Kamoshida, he will lie and he will have the school on his side. We need to think of a plan that can turn the table on him." I then gave them my ideas. "We should call the cops." Ryuji then said. "We have no evidence or any witness to back us up that is real."_

"_Then how about a sneak attack?" Shiro then said. "No, if we get caught, then are pokemon may get take away and experimented on."_

"_Then let's punish the king." Shiro and Ryuji looked at me and Ryuji said. "The king….? You mean that other world's Kamoshida?"_

"_Yes." Shiro then said. "It could work or could not work. We need to talk to Morgana, he should know if it can work or not."_

"_I finally found you.." A unknown voice said. We all look around and saw no one. Ryuji then said. "Did one of you say something?" We both nodded no, then a black cat jump onto the table and it said. "Don't think you can get away with not paying me back." We all look at it with shock and Ryuji said. "That voice… Is that you, Morgana!?" _

"_How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!" It's Morgana, all right. Ryuji then said to us. "The cat's talking!?"_

"_I am NOT a cat! This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you three."_

"_Wait… You came to our world!? Does that mean you've got a phone!?" Shiro and I facepalmed ourselves and Morgana said. "You don't need one when you're at my level. I did get pretty lost making my escape though…" Shiro then said. "If that true then why aren't we seeing any pokemon in this reality?" Ryuji then but in and said. "That aside, why can you talk!? You're a cat!"_

"_How should I know about that and about the pokemon too!?" Ryuji then turn to us and said. "You hearing this too…?" I got a idea for a joke and said to Shiro. "Meow?" Shiro got the idea and said back to me. "Meow, meow. Meow!" Ryuji then stomped his foot and said. "This is know time for joke, you two!" Morgana then said. "You guys are having a rough time of this, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses."_

"_Oh, shuddup."_

"_You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida. Akira was pretty close just a moment ago."_

"_God, that condescending attitude! This thing's gotta be Morgana!"_

"_You were still doubting me!?"_

"_Ack…! Quiet down!" We then heard some teacher saying. "We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this…?"_

"_O just heard a meow somewhere near here. Didn't you hear it?"_

"_Make sure you check every nook and cranny around." They left and Ryuji said. "Meow…? Does that mean only us three can understand what you're saying?" Shiro then said. "Maybe, since we heard him talk in that other reality, we can understand him here and for other it just a cat meowing."_

"_Good think, Shiro."_

"_What the hell's going on..?" Shiro then said. "We can figure it out after we get to the roof."_

"_Ok."_

"_Good now Akira can you stick Morgana in your bag?"_"_Doesn't your have a lot more room in it?"_"_No living things, rembers?"_"_Oh right." I put Morgana in my bag and he said. "Hey! How dare you treat me like-" I close the zipper and we all went to the roof. When we got on the roof we let are pokemon out and I put the bag down. Morgana then got out and said to us. "...Don't be so rough with me!" Ryuji then said. "Whatever. About want you were talking about earlier… Is it for real?"_

"_You're quite the skeptic for being an idiot."_

"_Morgana stop picking on Ryuji and tell us how we can do something about Kamoshida." Shiro said to Morgana. "It's simple all you'll need to do is attack his castle."_

"_How will that help?"_

"_That castle is how Kamoshida view this school. He doesn't realize what happens in there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida." Ryuji then said. "What'd happen then?"_

"_A palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires. So, if that castle were no more..." I then said. "His desires would go too."_

"_Precisely! You and Shiro sure pick up things fast!"_

"_For real!? H-He's gonna turn good!? But… is that really getting back at him?" Ryuji said and Morgana said to him. "Erasing a Palace essentially means frorcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped want disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes. And he'll confess them himself!" I then said to Morgana. "How do we do that?"_

"_We steal the Treasure help within." Ryuji said. "Stealing..?"_

"_I'll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It's my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you want to help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?" I then said to Morgana. "It sound good._

"_Yeah to good, what the catch?" Shiro said and Ryuji said to him. "What do you mean Shiro?"_

"_Morgana said the Palace is connected to Kamoshida desires. If were destroy the Palace, then what would happen to his desires?" We all looked at Morgana and he said. "Well, if we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love-those sorts of things."_

"_There the catch." Shiro said and then Ryuji said. "What're you two getting at?" Ryuji look at Shiro and shiro said. "Ryuji, Morgana is saying that there is a changes that, by destroying Kamoshida Palace, we could destroy Kamoshida."_

"_What?" Ryuji then looked at Morgana and Morgana said. "If all of his yearning were to vanish, they'd be no different than someone who who has shut down entirely. They may even die if they're not given proper care." I then got into the coverantion. "Are you saying we could kill him?"_

"_Yes, but that is a risks and aren't you guy determined enough to face those kinds of risks?" We look at one another and our pokemon. Shiro was the first to speak. "Morgana we need time to think about this."_

"_Sheesh… I come all this way, and this way, this is what I get. It's not like anyone will ever find out."_

"_No, even though Kamoshida is not my favorite person in this dimension. Your plan has the postablety that we could kill him and if we kill him, then we are not better than him." We look at Shiro and he was right. Killing Kamoshida will make us the no better than him._

"_Isn't that your option, Shiro." Morgana said and then Ryuji said. "No, he's right. I hate Kamoshida with all of my heart, but killing him won't make us any better then him."_

"_What do you say Akira?" I looked down at Morgana and said. "My heart is with Shiro and Ryuji, but my brain is with your plan." They all look at me as I continued. "We haven't make any progress here and I doubt we can, but with Morgana plan. We can do something. I know there is a changs that we could kill him, but ask yourselfs this. What else can we do?" Shiro then said. "Your right Akira. We can't do anything out here, but I would like to think of a different way, before we do it."_"_I agree with Shiro. I need to think about this too." Ryuji said. "Then I'll come back later. Make sure you've made your decision by then." Morgana said as he walk away. Ryuji was next, after returning Darin to his pokeball. I turn to Shiro and he said. "I'm going to stay here for a few minutes longer, let Skylar have some fly around a little. See you later." I return Sly to his pokeball and left the school. On my way home I saw Takamaki arguing on the phone with someone. I heard her say. "Will you please give it a rest!? I told you, I'm not feeling up to it… Wait, what…!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!? This has nothing to do with Shiho!" I think she was talking to Kamoshida and telling her what to do or Kamoshida will threaten her friends spot on the team. After he hang up, she got on the ground and it look like she was about cry. I walk over to her and said to her giving her a hand. When see saw me she got up and back away from me. "Wait.. Were you listening?"_"_Yes, but it was not on purpose."_

"_Haven't you heard of privacy? ...No, I was out of line. Sorry. So how much did you hear..?"_

"_I just heard you were arguing with someone."_

"_It's nothing at all. Nothing." She then wiped her tears away, then she run away. I run after her and when I finally got up to her she said to me. "Stop following me… Just leave me alone!"_

"_No, your in pain and you need to talk to someone."_

"_Why…? Why do you keep worrying about me?"_

"_You need someone to talk to and I am volunteering to be that someone."_

"_What the heck…? I really don't get you…" We went into a Big Bang Burger. Ann took a sit and I got us some water. After Ann took the water, she said. "I don't have anything to talk to about with you. It was just an argument..."_

"_Then we don't need to talk, but I know that it was Kamoshida on the other end of that call."_

"_You heard every last word then…"_

"_Yes and you looked really stressed out after the phone call."_

"_You've heard the rumors… haven't you? About Mr. Kamoshida"_

"_Yes, I have."_

"_Everyone says we're getting it on. But… that's so not ture…! That was him on the other line. I avoided giving him my number… for the longest time…"_

"_But someone else gave him your number?" She nodded and continued. "He told me to go to his place after this… You know what it means."_

"_I do and I'm guessing you said no, but he said something about your friend."_

"_If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team…"_

"_That just horrible."_

"_It is and I've been telling myself this is all for Shiho's sake… But, I can't take it anymore… I've had enough of this… I hate him! But still… Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me… What should I do…?" I did not say anything. How could I, but after hearing this. I need to get the other on Morgana's plan, before something bad happens to Ann or someone else. "Sorry… I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem."_

"_It fine. It may not be my problem, but I would like to help you."_

"_What… are you and I am saying…? I've barely even talked to you before…"_

"_That is true, but you need to friend right now."_

"_...You're so weird. Usually everyone just ignores me."_

"_Well I am not like everyone."_

"_Are you really a bad person as the rumor says..? You just don't seems like it…."_

"_What do the rumor say about me?" _

"_That you assaulted someone…. That you almost killed them…"_

"_That is not even close to what happen."_

"_I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations. You seemed lonely-almost like you didn't belong anywhere…"_

"_At first I did feel alone, but I have made some good friends and now I don't feel alone."_

"_We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you. Is there really no way for me to help Shiho…? I wish he'd just change his mind… Like, forget about me, and everything..."_"_I don't know, but don't lose hope. He may change his mind about everything one day."_

"_As if something like that would ever happen… But I do feel a bit better now. ...I'm gonna head home." Ann then got up with her water and then said to me. "Don't tell anyone what I told you, OK?"_

"_Ok, but what about Kamoshida?"_

"_I'll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida. Well.. thanks." She then left and then I left. _

_3 P.O.V._

_Back at Shujin, Shiho was about to go home, but was stop by Mishima and he said to her. "Suzui… Are you leaving…?"_

"_What is it..?"_

"_Mr. Kamoshida's aking for you… He's in the PE faculty office."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_...I don't know. Well… I have to go." Mishima then run away, like something was on fire. Shiho did not want to go, but when she saw Ann was call her. She decide to go and face whatever Kamoshida was going to do to her, like Ann is for her._

_Akira P.O.V._

_I got home late and when I got there Sojiro was reading a newspaper. He then look at me and said. "...You're late. Where have you been?"_

"_I was talking to a friend that need a friend."_

"_Fine, just next time remember the time. By the way, you haven't been hanging around any bad influences, have you?"_

"_No, I have made some friends. Ryuji is just loud and a little bit stupid and you have already met Shiro."_"_Ok. Just make sure you're careful who you friends are, if you don't want them ruining your life. *yawn* Look at the time. Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you. Hey, I'm leaving. In the future, try not to come back so damn late. Understood?" I nodded and went to my room. When I let Sly out his pokeball, he did nothing but got close to me and nothing else after getting him some food, but that change when I got onto the bed. He knew I was troubled by what we learn today. I then got text messages from the team. Ryuji was get more on bored with Morgana's plan, Shiro on the other hand was still thinking about it and that we should talk about this during lunch. I then went to bed, but that didn't stop me from think about Morgana plan._

_Shiro P.O.V._

_When I was going to school, I saw Akira looking a little sleepy. I then ask him. "You ok, Akira?"_

"_Yeah I just couldn't get some sleep last night."_"_You couldn't stop think about Mogana's plan."_

"_Let go to school we will talk about this later."_

"_Yeah." When we got to school and after our first class, I felt like one of my pokemon want out and I think I know who. I look down and saw Skylar was shaking her pokeball. I then got out of class and went to the roof. I then let Skylar and Jack out of their pokeballs and gave Skylar's to Jack. I then said to them. "Skylar, I am sorry that you can real fly around here and I know you love to fly, but for now can you stay with Jack so no one sees you. Please?" Skylar nodded, I'm so glad she understand and then I said to Jack. "Keep her safe and out of sit, please?" Jack nodded to and before I went back to class, I said to them. "I will be back during lunch time, so try to stay out of trouble." I then look at Jack and went back to class._

_Skylar P.O.V._

_It feels so good to be out in the open and fly around even if it was for a short time. "Are you done, Skylar?" I look down at Jack and decide to land. "I will never understand why you love flying so muse." Jack said to me and I said back. "I just do why is that so hard to understand." He was about to say something, but we heard the door open. Jack clocked us in his illusion and we saw the same girl that Shiro use Tapu Lele scalies on. We saw her climb over the safety fence. I got a bad feeling so I got ready to fly. She the stopped on the railing and look down Jack was so focused on her, he was not paying attention to me. She then jump and Jack started to panic, so I jump after her. I wrapped my wings around her and protect her from the impacted. It created a dust cloud around us and after it was gone I saw the people in the school taking out their cell phones. Shiro is properly not going to like this._

_Akira P.O.V._

_Shortly after Shiro got back to class, Mr. Ushimaru said to us. "So, I assume all of you know about the separation of power? There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is judiciary. This division of power provides check and balances, which ensures no one branch become unstoppable." Morgana then show up in my desk and said."Have you made up you guys mind? No matter how much thinking you do, there's only one option. You'd be better off just listening to me."_

"_What are you doing here? And be quite!" Mr. Ushimaru did near Morgana and said. "Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now? Could that rumored cat be somewhere nearby." I covered Morgana as everyone look around for him. Mr. Ushimaru then said. "Settle down! We're in the middle of an important lecture!" Shiro look over at me and Ryuji then texted me. He could not think of any other way to stop Kamoshida and was getting mad at Morgana. "If he only knew I'm reading this too…" Morgana said and we laugh a little. Then a student got up from his sit and said. "Hey… What's that…!?"_

"_Enough! This a classroom!" Mr. Ushimaru said, but another student said. "Wait… She's going to jump…!" Mishima got up and said. "Suzui…?" This got Takamaki attention. She got up and said. "Shiho...?" More of the students got out of their sit. Mr. Uchimaru was trying to keep the class clam, but it was not work. Takamaki then run into the hall and we followed her. Outside she push someone out of the way. When Shiro and I got out there, we saw her jump, but then Skylar apperied and catched her. Ann then run down to the crash site. Shiro and I followed her and run into Ryuji and he said. "H-Hey! What's going on!?" Shiro then said. "Short version Shiho jump, Skylar catched her. Now to the courtyard!" We all run to the courtyard, but the door was jammed with people. We then went through the practice building and got to the courtyard. In the courtyard, we saw Skylar standing in front of Shiho so none of other students. "Shiho..!" We all turn to Takamaki who was trying to get close, but was stop by Skylar. Shiro then got in front of Takamaki and said to Skylar. "It ok she is her friend. Can you let her passed, please?" Skylar got out of Takamaki way and she run to Shiho. Shiro then got near Shiho and tried to help her. Shiro then pulled out a purple and pink bag and spread some powder on Shiho. Ryuji then said looking around. "What the hell is wrong with these people..!?" I then said to him."This people have never seen a pokemon and Shiho just jumped from the room." I look over to she Shiro checking on Shiho and I heard Takamaki say. "Will she be ok and what is that!?"_

"_Yes and she is a Noivern. It looks like Noivern took most of the damaged in the fall, but so did Shiho left leg. She will need a doctor." We then heard sirens and then I saw some paramedic coming. Skylar then disappear. I look at Shiro and he point up. I then saw Jack with Skylar pokeball in his hand. People were looking around for Skylar, so they did see the paramedic coming. They got Shiho on the gurtty and then said to the crowd. "We need someone to go with her… Are there any teachers around?" A panicking teacher then said. "I-I'm not in charge of her class though…" Then a hesitant teacher said. "We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa…" Ann then said to the paramedic. "I'll go!"_

"_Please hurry!" Before they carried Shiho way Takamaki said to her. "Shiho… Why..?" Shiho was tried, so she only said. "I'm sorry. I… can't take this… anymore..."_

"_Shiho…?" Shiho then whispered in Takamaki ear. Takamaki look surprised and said. "Kamoshida!?" After that they carried her away and Shiro return to us. We all knew why Shiho jumped. The teacher tried to get everyone back to class, but they were not moving. I then saw Mishima running away and we all followed him. We trapped him and started to question him. Ryuji was bad cop, Shiro was good cop, and I was the cool cop. Ryuji then pushed Mishima and Mishima then said. "That hurts!"_

"_Why'd you run like that? Huh!?" Shiro then stabbed in front of Ryuji and said. "Ryuji calm down, you're not helping." Ryuji back off and Shiro then look Mishima. "Look we know it was Kamoshida fault, but you know more about it then us."_

"_I didn't run and I don't know any more then you do." Ryuji then hit some lockers and yelled at Mishima. "She jumped and tried to kill herself!"_

"_..L-Leave me alone…" Mishima said scared. Shiro then said. "Ryuji stop you're scaring him. Look we won't hurt you anymore. We know you are a victim to and Kamoshida is the bad guy here." Ryuji then calmed down and said. "He's right! We ain't trying to get you busted. We won't say you talked either!" Then I said. "You can help us stop Kamoshida from hurting people, like Shiho." Mishima thought for a moment, then he said. "Suzui… She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida!" We all were shock and Ryuji said. "Wait, what!?"_

"_I was called by him a number of times too. To the teacher's room. It wasn't just me or Suzui either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood… and hit them."_

"_So the physical punishment thing was for real…"_

"_But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn't make any mistakes or anything… Mr. Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must've been… worse than usual…"_

"_He didn't…! That son of a bitch…!" Ryuji then run away. We all knew where he was going, so we all followed him to the PE faculty office. In there was saw Ryuji yell at Kamoshida. "You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl!?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me!" Ryuji said kicking a chair. "That is enough!" Kamoshida said looking at us. Mishima than said. "What you did… wasn't coaching…!" We all look at Mishima and Kamoshida said. "What did you say?"_

"_You… You ordered me to call Suzui here… I can only imagine what you did to her…!"_

"_You're going on and on about things you have no proof of my actions. Basically, you're simply making these claims because you can't be a regular on the team, right?"_

"_That's not what this about…!"_"_Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking… What can you do? We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma and how would someone like that make a statement?"_

"_No… That can't be…" We all stock on how Kamoshida was acted like he did nothing. Ryuji could not handly what Kamoshida was saying and said. "You goddamn bastard!"_

"_This, again…? Does this mean we need to have yet another case of "self-defense"?"_

"_You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!" Ryuji was about to hit Kamoshida, but I grabbed his hand. He then look at me and said. "Why are you stopping me…!?"_

"_He did this to you last time. He would do something or say something that would get you angry and then he would get you in trouble."_

"_But still!" Ryuji said as I let go of his arm. Kamoshida then look at me and said. "Oh? You're stopping him? What a surprise. There's no need to hold back. Why not attack me?"_

"_Then we be no better than you." We all look at Shiro and Kamoshida said. "What?"_

"_You are nothing special. Your just a sick and perverted man, who thinks that he is great. I have see true greatness in people back home and you are nothing compared to them. You will never be like them. They share their greatness and help people, you just use it to hurt or use innocent people. This make you nothing more than perverted trash and we will never stoop to that level. Come on guys, lets go." Shiro the pushed out and we heard Kamoshida yell. "If you leave then I will expelled all of you at the next board meeting." Shiro didn't say anything. He just shut the door and then turn to us. Mishima then said. "What were you thinking!? He going to expel us!?"_

"_He was already on that path. Now take this and if Kamoshida hurt anyone of you guys use it on the spots he hits." He hand the bag he used on Shiho to Mishima and then said to him. "Just don't give it to anybody and return it when I ask for it."_

"_Yes, thank you." Mishima then left and I said to him. "What is in that bag anyway?"_"_The scales of a pokemon called Tapu Lele, the island guardian of Akala Island. The scales can help heal any injuries, that aren't too severe. Now let find a place to talk." We all went to the student break room, we saw Shiro was already sitting down. I look over to Shiro how was standing next to me and said. "Shiro who is that?"_"_It's Jack. His change his shape and look like any pokemon or person." Jack then got up and hand Shiro Skylar's pokeball and said to Skylar's pokeball. "Thank you for saving Shiho, Skylar." He then return Jack to his pokeball. Ryuji then hit the vending machine and said. "We can't waste anymore time. We gotta hurry up and go to that would and best the shit outta that asshole!"_

"_..We're not beating him up. We're simply stealing his distorted desires. Can I assume that you've all made up your minds about this- about how he might suffer a mental shutdown?" Morgana said and we all look at him. Ryuji then said. "...I have. Someone almost died because of him! I don't give a rat's ass what happens to him anymore!"_

"_And you two?" Morgana said and I said. "I'm in and you Shiro?" Shiro then said. "I do not like this plan, but if we don't do anything, then more people we be hurt by his distorted desires."_

"_...Then it's settled." Morgana said and then Ryuji said. "By the way, is getting rid of a Palace hard…? You've tried it before, right?"_

"_...When did I ever say that?" We look at Morgana and Ryuji then yelled at Morgana. "WHAT!? Were you just pretending to know!?"_

"_Is it ture that you're getting expelled?" We all turn to see Takamaki standing behind us. "Everyone's talking about it…"_

"_That ashole's at it again…! So you came all this way to tell us that?" Ryuji said to Takamaki and she said back. "If you're going to deal with Kamoshida… let me in ot it too. I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened so Shiho!"_

"_No." She turn to Shiro and said. "Why not?"_

"_Where we are going it is dangerous."_"_I don't care! I want to come!"_"_What about Shiho?"_"_What do you mean?"_"_We could get seriously hurt by doing this and if you get hurt then Shiho will blame herself. She is already in pain, do you really want to add more to that." Takamaki then run away. "...That was a little harsh, Shiro." Morgana said. "She is to mad right now and there is nothing more dangerous than a woman on a mission. I just hope that she doesn't torment herself over this." I then said to everyone. "Then we better hurry and deal with Kamoshida." They all nodded and went to the alley in front of the school. Before we went Morgana said. "The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you're ready." Ryuji then look at Morgana and said. "Huh? Phantom thieves?"_"_Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure-that is what we become!"_

"_Ok, but what about Shiro?" I said to Morgana and Shiro said. "I can be sneaky and the armor is light, so I can be a phantom thieve like you guys." Ryuji then said with a smile. "That all sounds kinda cool! So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida's name, and… castle?" Then we end up in bizarro world." Ryuji then pulled out his phone and said. "...How the hell is all this work? Someone make it?"_

"_I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now." I said to Ryuji and he said back. "It is kinda creepy, but eh, it seems useful enough. We'll show that effing Kamoshida!" I grabbed my phone and turn on the app. Morgana then said. "Let's go!" We then were at that castle again and Ryuji then said. "All right! Time to bust on through!"_

"_What is this!?" We all turn and saw Takamaki here. Ryuji then said. "T-Takamaki!?" She then look at us and said. "That voice… Sakamoto!? And… are you Kurusu-kun!? And… who are you!?" Shiro then said. "I'm Shiro."_

"_N-N-Never mine that. Why are you here!?" Ryuji said and she said back. "How should I know!? What's going on? Hey, where are we…!? Isn't this the school!?" As Takamaki look around I saw Morgana look at Takamaki with hearts in his eyes. He then snapped out of his trances and said. "I see. Perhaps she was dragged in because of that app thing. If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it'll pull anyone nearby"_

"_If that turn then the opening will be small." Shiro said and Takamaki then look at us and said. "Wait, so THIS is related to Kamoshida!?" Ryuji then look at her and said. "Anyways, you gotta leave!"_

"_No!" She was getting more angry. Morgana then said. "The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene." She then notic Morgana and said. "No way! It talked!? Oh my god, it's a monster cat…!"_

"_Monster…?" Morgana said and not taking it well. Takamaki then said. "You better explain what's going on! I won't leave until you do!" We all looked at on another and Ryuji said. "Looks like we gotta force her back. But.. how're we supposed to do that?" Shiro then said. "Skylar got it. Skylar, it time to fly." Shiro then let Skylar out and when Takamaki saw her she said. "It's you?" As she was proposing seeing Skylar, Skylar pick her up with her mouth and carried her out of here. Ryuji the sighed and said. "We better be careful from now on when we use that app…" Morgana then said. "You should've checked the tools you used! Why do I-the one who was just watching-know more about it than you two!?"_

"_Sh-Shuddup! Geez, Takamaki found out right when we were starting off… We gotta deal with this fast!"_

"_That girl's name is Ann Takamaki, right? Lady Ann…" Morgana said and Shiro said. "Before we go I would like to say one thing." I then said to him. "What is it?"_

"_We need a leader and I think Akira are that leader." _

"_What why?"_

"_I listen to my heart and let it guide me, but you listen to both your head and your heart. You knew this was are only option, even if it had holes in it. A leader must make hard calls and hard calls are not easy for leader guide by their heart." Morgana than said. "Shiro right. I think you would make a great leader." Ryuji then said. "Yeah you can be in charge." I then turn to Shiro and said. "What about you?"_

"_Every leader has a good right hand, I will be that man and I will keep us from crossing lines we should not cross."_

"_Sounds good, now let's go." I let Sly out and Ryuji let out Darin. When then notic the Shadows and Morgana said to us. "The Shadows have noticed us. You better brace yourself got it?" He then look at me and said. "We're counting on you, Joker!" We all look at Morgana and Ryuji said. "Joker? That a nickname?"_

"_Don't refer to it in such a lame way. It's a code name. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name!? I'm not down for that! And there's no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace… It's just a precaution."_

"_So, why's he Joker?" Shiro said to Morgana. "Because he's our trump card when it comes to fighting strength, without the pokemon." Then I said. "I like it, but what about the others."_"_For Ryuji, how about "Thug"." Ryuji then said. "Are you picking a fight with me!? I'll choose it myself! Hm… When it comes to me, it's gotta be this mask. Honestly, I actually kinda like it. What if we named me after this?"_

"_Fine… Why not "Skull" then?"_

"_Ooh! That sounds awesome! I'm Skull! Now want about Shiro code name?" We thought for a moment and I said. "How about "King"?"_

"_King, why?"_

"_You help everyone you see, you even gave Mishima a way to help the other volleyball team members and you could lead us, but you chose me, because you know that your heart would get in the way of you making the hard calls. I may not known you for long, but it is obvious that you will put other people and other pokemon first, then yourself. In my book that make you a true king." Shiro thought for a moment and said. "I like it and with Jack, all we need a queen, then we have a full house. Now what about Morgana?" Ryuji then said. "...How about "Mona"?"_

"_I like it." I said looking at Morgana. "Well, if Joker thinks it's easier to call me that then I'll go with it. All right. From here on out, we're Joker, King, Skull, and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code names from now on!" We all nodded and Skull said. "All right! Let's go nab this Treasure thing!" _**(Time out. When the Phantom Thief are in the Palace or Mementos, they will use their code names, for P.O.V and went they called one another, like this. Joker (Akira) P.O.V. and like this. "Joker said to go right, not the left." Time in)** _We then went into the castle. The window was still open so we went throw it and got it into the castle. We were going to throw a door, when we heard a knight say. "Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!" We all turn around and saw a lots of knights listening to Kamoshida. "Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining. However, I can't allow that trash to ransack my castle! Strengthen the security! Kill them on sight! I'll reward whoever bring me their heads." The knights cheated and said. "Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!" Skull the said. "Hey, Mona. Can't we just beat the crap outta him and call it a day?"_

"_Look at all those soldiers, idiot! It's be suicide. And I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last time. Besides, don't you want him to confess his sins? There's no point beating him up. We need to steal his materialized desires… The Treasure."_

"_But what about the Shiro Z-Moves?" King then said. "Fisrted it King and second, there is no light within disorder world, so I am using the light in you gave to power the Z-Moves, so I can use it. That why were tired after I use it last and that is why should not use_

"_Fiiine. So, where is it?"_

"_It has to be somewhere in the depths of this castle. Let's infiltrate further in while he's out here!" We left and went thru the door and saw a knight. We then attack the knight. It turn into a pixie and Mona said. "Remember how I taught you Hold Ups and All-out Attacks? I'll teach you their practical use now. There's another use for Hold Ups besides simply defeating enemies. Shadows are beings born from people's hearts, so naturally they can talk too. In other words, you can communicate with them. Get it? If you talk to them when they're cornered, they might offer money or items since they don't want to die. In fact, talking has a better chance of scoring something great, as opposed to just offering them. Well then, let's do the first step: Knock all the enemies down, and do a Hold Up!" I then shot it and when it fell down. When we surround it, it said. "Seriously!? You guys are then intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about…? It can't get worse than this… What're you going to do with me!?" Then I said. "If you give us something then you can go."_

"_Hun? So you'll let me live if I just give you something?"_

"_Well, something along those lines… Now let it be money or items. Just cough it up!"Mona said and then the pixies said. "But, this happened so suddenly… I actually don't have anything on me… I-I usually do though, you know!?" _

"_W-Wait, what? Oh..This how I was planning this go. Uh… Anyway, it that's the case. Time for you to go to hell."_

"_W-Wait!"_

"_Sorry, but we're in a hurry."_

"_No, wait up! Can't we work something out? Don't kill me, please! Won't you let me go?" Before Mona said anything else. I lowered my gun and said. "Fine, you free to go."_

"_Are you the type who can't say no? I totally know how you feel. I'm the same way. Whoa, I feel different! Something's happening!" The pixies then started to glow and Mona said. "What the…!? What's going on!?" The pixie the said. "...OH yeah, I remember now! I don't belong just to King Kamoshida… I'm an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity's souls… My real name… is "Pixie"! I'm Pixie! From now on, I'll live on inside your heart!" She then became the same masked as mine and became one with mine. Mona look at me and said. What was that just now..? What happened..!?" Skull then look at Mona and said. "Wh-What the hell was that about? The enemy got sucked into Joker's mask!"_

"_I-I have no idea! I wasn't expecting that either…" We were so focused on what just happen that we did not see some knight coming into the room, until one of them said. "Intruders!? Halt!" They then turn into the house from lasted time. I then sense a new possibility within me. I then thought my mask and it was not Arsene, it was the pixies. She then shot out a bolt of electricity and one of them fell down. Mona look at me and said. "I-Is that the Shadow from earlier!? Don't tell me… Did you take in the Shadow's appearance and power as a Persona!?" I was about to say something, but Sly started to glow. When it stopped, Sly now had yellow fuir and a white color spike collar around his neck. He then charged at the other house with electricity coming out his mouth. It knocked the other one down and return back to me. We then we did a All-out Attack and finches them. Sly then turn back to his normal form. Mona then said. "Holy.. Does that mean you can wield multiple Personas?" Skull then said to Mona. "H-Hey, Mona! What was that about!? What did Joker do?"_

"_He sealed the enemy's appearance and powers into his mask, and made it his new Persona... I've never seen anyone do that before… didn't even know it was possible!" I looked at Mona and said. "Is this good?"_

"_Of course it is! Only one heart exists per person, so normally a person can only have one Persona! But this… is incredible! That ability will give us a huge advantage in battle! All right, try to do that even more if the opportunity arises! You better help out too, Skull!" Skull then said. "Hell yeah! We'll hold every last one of them up!" Morgana then look at me and said. "Hehe, I like you even more now! I really do have someone special on my hands!" I then look at King, who was look at Sly crystal and said. "King, do you know what happened to Sly?"_

"_It look like he evolved into one of his form and then return back into a Eevee." _

"_Is it normal for Sly kind to change form?"_

"_No. When a pokemon evolved, they don't turn back, unless it is a Mega Evolution." _

"_Mega Evolution, what is that and what did Sly change into?"_

"_We can talk about this, after we find a safe room. I don't think that we want to fight another squad, do we?" _

"_His right let's get moving." They nodded and left the room. We then found the Armory and one knight in there. We abused him and he turn into a jack o'lantern. Morgana hit him with some wind energy and he fell down. We surround him and I said. "Want are you going to do to me?"_

"_We would like you to join us."_

"_No never!" Sly then glowed again, but this time he was a Sylveon. He then rapped his rippons around the jack o'lantern. He started to cool down out and said. "Never mine, I would love to join you." He then join my mask and Sly when back to normal. "We will talk about this later. Let's go." King said as we left to find a safe room._

_Ann P.O.V._

_After the creature that save Shiho kicked me out. I looked at my phone and I saw a weird app on it and when I said the same words Sakamoto, then I was in that weird castle. I then heard foot step and then found a spot to hind in. I then saw some knight chasing a small orange chicken. I then found and throw a rock at the castle window and broke it. The sound made the knight look at the window. I then grabbed the chicken and cover it mouth. We then heard a knights say. "Where is that creature?"_

"_No idea sir."_

"_Then find it!" Then started to look around for the chicken. I then heard a stomach growl and I turn to see it was the chicken who was hungry. I then remembered I had some candy bar in pocket and said. "Do you want it?" It then said to me. "Torchic?"_

"_Does that mean yes?" It nodded and took it. It love then candy and gave me a smile. "Cheak over there?" I heard one of the knight said and was coming over here. I put the chicken down and said. "Be quiet and stay here, I'll lead them away." I then got up and one of them said. "Princess!?" I then run away and the knight followed me. I was then capture be them and one of them said. "Take her to King Kamoshida." As they dragged me away and I thought I saw the creature following us._

_King (Shiro) P.O.V._

_When we got in a safe room, Skull said to us. "Aren't there even more Shadows here than before?" Mona then said. "It's all because King provoked Kamoshida, you know."_

"_Hey even if I did not say anything, we would still provoke Kamoshida. Now Rotom do you have any info on Sly?" I then pulled out my phone and Rotom said. "Yes. Sly crystal was made by Team Rainbow Rocket and is a compilation of some broking Mega Stones and a Eevium Z."_

"_What Eevium Z?" Joker said to me and I said back. "It a speacial Z-Move for Eevee and what it does, is that all of Eevee forms give the Eevee a boost of energy. But if it has Mega Stones in it, then Sly could change in whatever Eevee form he want to be."_

"_If that was turn then how come he did use it the last time we were here?"_

"_Mega Evolution is unlocked by bonds, so when you bond with him he might unlocked his power." Joker then looked Sly and said. "Can you change into any other forms?" Sly nodded no and I said. "Mabey with all of the Mega Stone in the Z-Crystal, you need to bond with other people to get more forms."_

"_I did bond with you guy. You think that the key?"_

"_Yes that is why Sly can change into a Sylveon because for my heart and he can change in a Jolteon because of Skull speaky personally."_

"_Jolteon is that what the other form Sly turned into?"_

"_Yes, Rotom if you please?" Rotom then said. "_Jolteon, the lighting pokemon, an evolved form of Eevee. Its fur stands on end, becoming like needles it fires at enemies. Once they're weakened, it finished them off with a 10,000 volt shock." _Skull then said to Darin. "That sounds cool, can you do that?" Darin nodded no and Skull said. "That lame." Darin did not like what Skull said and bit Skull foot with Fire Fang. I then said to Skull who was stomping his foot. "I don't think he like that." After Skull put out the fire he then said to Mona. "Anyways, how're we supposed to steal that Treasure thing?"_

"_Don't be so hasty. First, we'll need to secure an infiltration route."_

"_A what…?"_

"_A path to the Treasure's location. But honestly, I think we'll need a little more man and pokemon power in order to accomplish this. At the very least, one more person and one more pokemon would be nice…"_

"_Hey, you say you don't have your memories and all, but somehow you still know about that kinda stuff? Do you guys think this thing really got amnesia?" I then said. "He properly forgot his personal memories and nothing else." Joker the said. "King properly right and I believe in Mona."_

"_At least you guys are a step above that moron." Mona said with a smile and Skull said back to him. "Don't call me a moron! You sure talk big, but what if it turns out you're just some stray cat in the end?"_

"_That can't be…" Mona was then intrubid by some knights saying. "Still, why was the princess in such an odd place…?" Skull then said. "Princess…?" Mona got closer to the door and the knights counties to talk. "I could have sworn we were pursuing one of those creatures."_

"_It doesn't matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida!" Skull then said to us. "Who's this princess they're talking about…?" I said back. "It hard to say, after all who know what girl in this school is his princess."_"_I should probably look into this!" Mona said as he left the room. Skull then said. "You know, stuff like the castle and that navigation app are mysterious… but Morgana's got them both beat." Joker then said. "You mean Mona, right?"_

"_Crap, sorry! What was I again?" I then stepped into the conversation. "You are Skull, please try to remember that." Mona then came back and said to us. "This is bad!"_

"_That was fast!" Skull said and Mona countided. "Your friend… Lady Ann! She's been taken by Shadows...!"_"_Wait, what? We sent her home earlier." Skull said and then Joker said. "The app must have got on her phone and if she heard us in the alleyway, then she could be here and we need to find her. Mona do you know where she has been taken?"_"_Yes follow me." Mona said as we followed him and on the way Joker said to me. "Let's hope we are not to late."_"_Me to Joker, me to."_

_Ann P.O.V_

_After those took me to a room with five doors and a gross picture of Kamoshida. They then put me on something under the picture. I then said to those knight. "What's all this about!? Seriously, I'm gonna call the cops!" I then saw pink fighter come out of the floor as a door open. "So, this is the intruder." A voice said and that voice was Kamoshida. "Kamoshida!? Who's that…?" I said as Kamoshida, a gold knight and a girl that look like me wearing a purple cat bikini came into view. I then look around and said to Kamoshida. "More importantly, what is this place!? Why's the school turned into something like this and who is that!?"_

"_I can't believe you mistook my Ann for someone like her." Kamoshida said and I thought. 'I am not your girl.' I then struggled to get free, but I counted and Kamoshida said to me. "Are you afraid?"_

"_What is that outfit…? Have you lost your mind?"_

"_I do as I please here. After all, this is my castle… The world of my desires."_

"_What the hell!? Wait… Is this some red-light district!?"_"_What a lively slave."_"_This isn't funny! Enough of the bullshit, Kamoshida!" Kamoshida then turn to the girl that look like me and said. "The girl's decided to tell me off. What do you think of that?"_

"_Talking back is, like… totally unforgivable.." He then turn back to me and said. "In that case… she should be executed." The girl that look like me said as the gold knight then got closer to me and Kamoshida said. "Now then, how should I play with you? Shall I tear you into little pieces?"_

"_Are you kidding me…?" I said, then heard the door slam open. I then heard Sakamoto say. "King was right, this is how he see the girl's team." I then heard Mangetsu say. "Put it on the back burner, there Takamaki." I then saw the guy coming close to me, with some creatures. Sakamoto then said. "Takamaki!" Kamoshida then look at them and said. "Just when I was about to start enjoying myself…"_

"_What's the deal with this guy…!?" I said to the guys and Sakamoto said to Kamoshida. "You little…!"_"_...How many time are you gonna come back? I bet you're just like those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh? But, ah… I forget that chick's name, but it's your fault she jumped, you know." I look at Kamoshida with a shocked look. "You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place." I then heard Mangetsu yelled. "It not Takamaki fault, it your fault Kamoshida. You forced yourself on Takamaki and you used Shiho to get her. Then when you couldn't get Takamaki, so you took it out on Shiho She could not handle the fact that she was being used to hurt her best friend and whatever you did to her. That is why she jump, not because of Takamaki, but because of you Kamoshida." Then the knights around me put their sword near my neck and the gold one got close to me. Kamoshida then said. "Take one more step or say anything and I'll kill her on the spot. Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show." Mangetsu cover his mouth and I said to Kamoshida. "No, don't!" Kamoshida did not listen and said. "Maybe I'll start with her clothes…" The girl that look like me laughed and said. "You're such a perv!" The gold knight was about to cut me with his sword, but was stopped when the knight around me was hit by some fireballs. We all turn to see the same creature I saved earlier. It then charged at the gold knight with it beak glowing and growing. The gold knight block it attack with his sword and used his shield to hit it to the other knight. The other knight rises their swords and was about to hit the creature when I heard Mangetsu say. "Skylar save that Torchic with __**Iron Tail**__!"_

"_You to Sly, use __**Iron Tail**__!" Kurusu also said as the creature beside them changed forward and using their glowing tails to block the sword attacks. I then said out loud. "Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho…?" Kamoshida then said. "That's more like it. You should've looked like this from the start."_

"_Shiho.. I'm so sorry…" _

"_You're just going to listen to him?" I then look at Kurusu as he continued. "You told me that everything you had to indoor was for Shiho sake. Are you seriously going to let him have his way with you after what he did to Shiho!?"_

"_...You're right. Letting this piece of shit toy with me… What was I thinking..!?" I said and then Kamoshida siad. "It's like I always say. Slaves should just behave and-" I then yelled at him. "...Shut up! I've had enough of this… You've pissed me off, you son of a bitch!" I then heard a voice inside my head. "My… It's taken far too long." My head then started to felt like it was spitting in two. "Tell me… Who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option… Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within… I am thou, thou art I… We can finally forge a contract…"_

"_I hear you… Carmen. You're right. No more holding back…!" I then felt a mask on my face and then need to get it off. "There you go… Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength." I then broke free of my chain and ribbed my mask off. Then Carmen stood behind me, she was dress in a red mexican dress and had two men with hearts for head tied around her. Everyone look at Carmen, so the knight stopped hitting the creature and I then kick one of the knight sword out of his hand. I then jump and grabbed the sword. I want to use it on Kamoshida, but the girl that looked like me was a closer. After I attack her, she disintegrated and Kamoshida then back away with fear in his eyes. The gold knight then step forward and guard Kamoshida. I then look at him and said. "You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with…you scumbag."_"_Bitch…!" Kamoshida said behind the gold knight. I then dropped the sword and pointed to Kamoshida. "You stole everything from Shiho… You destroyed her… Now it's your turn! I will rob you of everything…!" I then saw the guys and the creature come to my side. I then felt something on right leg. I looked down and saw the creature I save earlier. I then got a feeling that it what to help me fight Kamoshida. All of the knight then got near the gold knight and the gold knight said. "How dare you! Enough of your insolence!" He then combined with the other knight and turned into a monster on a toilet. I then said to that monster. "No, I've had enough of you. No one's gonna stop me now! Let's go, Carmen!"_

"_How dare you deny King Kamoshida's love, you self lass!? Pay for this insolence with your life!" The monster said as he spinned around. I then said to it. "That dirtbag just sees women as sexual outlets! Don't make me laugh with that "love" bullshit!" I then shot him with some fire at hit and he fell down. I then heard the cat thing say. "He down, time for a All-out Attack". We all then jumped around him and he look like he was about to fall, but then some more knight came into the room. They then combined with the monster and he got back up. The creature next to my feet shoot at him with some fireballs and knocked him down again. Mangetsu then said. "He down again, let's go." We jumped around him again and the same thing happen again. The more we hurt the monster the more the knight came into the room and combined with the monster. I then heard Sakamoto said. "Please tell me some got a plan, guys?" Kurusu then said. "His weakness is fire, so King use Jack and anyone else in your team that use fire attack and help Takamaki and that pokemon."_

"_Ok. Jack and Brock light them up." Mangetsu said as he tossed two balls in the air and then saw two dog like creature, one black with red hair and one brown with black and white hair. Kurusu then said to the group. "Takamaki you and the pokemon stop him, the rest of us will stop the reinforcement. Now let's go!" The guys then went to the doors and blocked the reinforcement. I then looked at the monster and summoned Carmen and hit it with a small fire attack. The black dog shot a stream of fire out of it mouth and the creature I saved shot him with fireballs. All of the fire attack hit the monster making it fall down. The brown dog then jumped up and it hand got on fire, then it punch the monster face into the floor. That attack was enough to destroy it. I then felt tired and fell down. The creature then surround me making sure Kamoshida did not get close to me. The dogs were on my sides and the creature I save was in front of me, but look as tired as I was._

_Joker (Akira) P.O.V._

_After Takamaki and the pokemon destroyed the monster the reinforcement stop coming, so we all went back to Takamaki and the pokemon. Kamoshida look at us with fear and said. "Oh shit…!" He then run away, with his tail between his legs. Takamaki said trying to get up. "Wait…!" She fell down again and Skull said. "Why'd you come here, man!? And more importantly, how!?" The pokemon with her turn to Skull and shot a fireball to his hair. Skull then rolled around and King said. "You need to stop making pokemon that know fire attack mad, Skull."_

"_What is that and why is it mad?" King pulled out his phone and said. "Rotom you up."_

"Torchic the chick pokemon. A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit. _Also fun fact this Torchic is a girl._

"_Torchic mush like Takamaki and you don't know how to talk to woman."_

"_King's right, is that how you speak to a woman!?" Mona said to Skull. He then look Takamaki and said. "Are you all right, Lady Ann!?" Takamaki look at Mona and said. "Lady Ann...? Wait, what is this thing? Is it alive…? How can it talk? And… where in the world are we….!?"_"_J-Just calm down. Everything's going to be OK; don't worry." Takamaki then put her hand on his head and got up. She then said to us. "How am I supposed to calm down!?" She then noticed her cushion and panicked a little. "H-Huh…? Why am I dressed like this!? When did I- Ugh, what's with this!?" She then got down again and covered herself. I then got down to her level and said. "Takamaki we can answer all of you question, but we can't if you don't calm down and we need to go, so a search party doesn't find us here." She took a breath and we help her up. She then look at Torchic and said. "What about her?" King then hand Takamaki a pokeball and said. "You can take her with you or I can send her home. It's up to you, just know Torchic like you." She looked down at Torchic as Torchic was near her legs. She then said. "She can say with me?" King then gave her the pokeball and said. "This will help hold her, until you get home and I will have Rotom send you some date to help you take care of Torchic. Now let's go." Takamaki then put Torchic in a pokeball and we returning everyone to their pokeball. We then escaped from the castle and explained, the pokemon, what the castle was and our plans for Kamoshida on the way to the train station. Shiro and Ryuji then went to a vending machine and got a soda for us. Shiro hand me a soda and Ryuji said to Takamaki. "Which one you want, Takamaki?"_"_You guys can call me Ann and I would like whichever is not carbonated."_"_Uh, they're both actually."_"_Then I'll take this one." She picked to one in his right hand. Morgana then got out of my bag and said. "What about me?" Shiro then said. "Here's some Moomoo Milk, you can have it later." He then gave him a jar of milk. Morgana put in my back and said to Ann. "...Are you ok, Lady Ann?" She look at Morgana and said. "Um… Morgana, right? I really am talking to a cat… This feels so strange… Oh, sorry! You're not a cat, right?"_

"_It's only natural that you're confused. Demanding that you understand all of this right after what you went through is asking too much."_

"_Honestly, I still can't believe what happened… And that power… my persona... And learning about the pokemon and Torchic."_

"_It's the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you'll be able to fight in that other world."_

"_So if what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Is it really possible…? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?" Ryuji then said. "The volleyball team's keeping quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If guys like us try and complain, they're just gonna shoot us down. Going all in on this plan is the only choice we got." Ann look at Ryuji and said. "Then let me help too. I want make him pay for what happened to Shiho. He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her… I'll never forgive him."_"_Wait, did you just say, "let me help"? You mean, you want us to take you along?"_

"_Don't act like I'm going to drag you down. Weren't you watching? I can fight too, same could be said about Torchic." Ryuji then look at me and said. "Hey, what should we do?"_

"_They will be great help and even if we said no. They can just go in themself. I rather have as a friends, then a wandering fighter in the castle." Morgana then said. "I agree as well. We are lacking in manpower, after all and don't worry. I'll protect her." Shiro said. "I agree with Akira and Morgana, but I think she can handle herself Morgana." Ann then look at Ryuji and said. "Akira right. Even if you said no, I'd just go in alone."_

"_Oh right, she can go by herself… I guess it'd be more dangerous turning her down… Rgh, fine…"_"_Then it's decided. Well, I hope we get along! I'm going to make Kamoshida atome for what he did. Not just for Shiho's sake… but for everything he's done. I won't let any more people suffer because of him. I'll do whatever it takes!" Ann said looking at me and I sense a strong fighting resolve from her._

_Akira (Captured) P.O.V._

_I stopped talking and Niijima said. "I doubt something as dangerous as your group could've been pulled off with orthodox methods. It wouldn't be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others… If you're listening then answer me!"_

_Akira P.O.V._

_I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion. That breaketh thy chains of captivity_

_With the birth of the Lovers Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

_(Ann / Lovers Rank 1)_

_Ann then said to us. "Just let me know when you're heading back in… Oh wait! We don't have each other's info. Hey, give me your number and chat ID. And, um..." We all pulled out are phones and exchanged our info. When we put are phones away and Ann said. "I'll be counting on you, then. Same goes for you, Shiro, Morgana and you too Ryuji."_

"_The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann." Morgana said with a smile. Ann then left for her train. When she was gone Morgana said. "What a kind girl… Such admirable consideration for others… And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal… She cares about her friends, and she's beautiful to boot… What a girl! She captured my heart…" We all look at Morgana and Ryuji said. "Dude. You know, it'd be better if this group could get together quick from now on…"_

"_True. Our best option would be to make a secret hideout where we could discuss these things."_

"_A hideout, huh…? I like the sound of that."_"_The school rooftop would work… It seems like nobody goes up there. For the time being, that will make the perfect hideout. I can't contact you from inside a Palace, so I'll stay in this world. That being said, I'll need someone to take care of me. I'm personally nominating Akira. You should feel honored." I then look at the other and said. "Can one of you guys take him?" Shiro said. "I can't bring him to school, so he would be at my place all day and if he wake up my landlord then I will get kick out." I then looked at Ryuji and he said. "Darin is already straining the limits on pets, so no. Well, we now have our hideout, so let's meet there tomorrow!" Ryuji the left and Morgana said. "OK! Let's go look at my new residence for this world." Shiro and I then went home. We separate when we got to Leblanc. In there I saw a lady in some punk-rock clothes. When she saw me, she said. "...Yes?" I was going to say something, but Sojiro said to me. "Hey, lay off the customers. Sorry if he was rude, Doctor." I then thought. 'She a doctor?' She then said to Sojiro. "...I don't mind."_

"_Come on, you're getting in the way. Go on upstairs." Sojiro said to me and I said to him. "Ok, good night." As I was going to my room. The doctor got up and said to Sojiro "...Thanks. I'll see you later."_

"_Come back again." She then left and said to me. "Phew… That's it for today. Oh, that customer just now? She's the head doctor over at that clinic down the street. Rumor has it she gives pretty crappy examinations, and sells some weird homemade medicines on top of that. At least, that's what I've heard. I haven't been there myself. They should really just leave her alone. It's not like she's getting in the way of their lives…" Morgana then said in the bag. "Hey, are we there yet?" Sojiro look around and said. "Well, I've gotta get home and start making dinner…" I then went up to my room and let Morgana out. Morgana looked around and said. "What the hell!? What is this place!? Is this some kind of abandoned house…!?" Before I could answer him Sojiro came up and saw Morgana. He then said to me. "Hey, are you- I was wondering why I heard meowing… What did you bring it here for!?"_

"_It followed me here and he does want to be with any other person."_

"_It followed you, huh…? Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go… Though I guess you might stay on good behavior if you're got a pet to take care of… Fine… But keep it quiet when we're open for business. And don't let it roam downstairs, or I'll toss it out. Oh, and I'm not gonna take care of it. That's all on you."_

"_Yes, sir." Sojiro then left and Morgana said to me. "Was that the ruler of this place?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump. Then again, I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat." Sojiro the came back with a plate of food. Sojiro gave Morgana the food and said. "Seriously… It had to keep calling out in that cute little voice…" He then looked at me and said. "Make sure you wash that dish. By the way… have you decided on a name?"_

"_His name is Morgana?"_

"_Morgana? Huh… I was hoping I'd get to name it…" Sojiro then left and Morgana said to me. "Looks like chief likes me better than you. And to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's cells. ...Remember how you guys asked me before about what I am? To be honest.. I don't remember anything about my brith. I think the Metaverse distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form."_

"_Will figure it out after we clear the distortion in the Metaverse."_

"_Yeah there's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure that once they're purged, I'll finally be able to get that self back. And I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That's why I was in the castle in the first place. Come to think of it, I didn't get hungry over in that world.." Morgana turn to his food and saw that Sly was eating it. "Hey Sly that mine." Sly stopped eating and Morgana started it. I then went down stairs and grabbed a bowl for Morgana mill. After giving the bowl of milk to Morgana, I got down to Sly level and look at his crystal. I saw it had a three color on it. I think yellow for Ryuji, pink for Shiro, and red for Ann. As I wander what new power Sly got, then Morgana said. "Stop look at Sly crystal and let me make myself clear: Your taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be give and take. Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools."_

"_You mean like lockpicks and those things?"_

"_Whoa, I can't tell you more unless we settle on a deal. In exchange for you keeping me here, I'll teach you about these tools. How does that sound?"_

"_Ok, sound good."_

"_I like that answer. Hehehe… Then it's a deal." I then felt Morgana happiness for making this deal._

_Akira (capture) P.O.V._

_I stopped talking and Niijima said. "Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places… There's even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them… ...Answer me!"_

_Akira P.O.V._

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion. That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Magician Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power._

_(Morgana / Magician Rank 1)_

_As I was getting up, I then noticed that Sly crystal got a new color on it. This color was black and I think it for Morgana. When I got up Morgana said to me. "I'll lecture you about the infiltration tools over time. By the way, the power you and Sly used in the Palace was seriously amazing. The stronger those powers gets, the more reliable it'll be you two will be as a trump card. All right, I'm gonna stick with you wherever you go from today on. Personas are the strength born from one's heart. Depending on what kind of life experience you gain, I bet it'll affect both powers as well! And if you become acquainted with capable people, you might learn various, useful skills too… This is all part of our deal, got it?"_

"_Yes now let me take this down stairs and then we can go to bed."_"_I expect great things from you. Don't let me down, OK? Also, I'll accompany you when you go out. Don't worry, it's free of around in cat form sounds pretty inconvenient, though… Well, it is what it is. I'll just have to deal with being carried in that bag of yours." _

"_I'll try not to let you down." I then took the plate down stairs and as I went back up, Ann send me a text. She said that she was thankful about us saving her to day. I said it wasn't a problem, but she was still thankful. "You guys send send messages to each other with that thing, right? I want in too, so I'm gonna have to ask you to type for me." Morgana said looking at my phone. "Ok, but I will summarize what you say. Now good night everyone." I got into bed and Sly joined me. Morgana then said. "Yeah tomorrow's going to be a busy day. Good night Shiro." That night I feel a strange weight pressing down on my body… was it the stress of Kamoshida threat weighing on me...?_

_Shiro P.O.V._

_After spitting up from Akira I went home. We I got there and was going to my room I heard a voice behind me said. "You fool!" I was so surprised that I lost my balance and fell down the stairs. I then look at the top of the stairs and saw Mewtwo. Mewtwo then start to float down as I got up. I then look her in the eyes and said. "Mewtwo, what are you doing here and can you please not surprised me like that again?"_

"_No to the second one and to the first one, I am here to tell you that because your Noivern, the pokemon are now able to leave the Metaverse."_

"_How do you know about about the Metaverse and isn't that good?"_

"_I read your mind and no it is bad." I facepalmed myself, how could I forget the she can read minds. I then said to her. "What do you mean, by pokemon leave the Metaverse is bad?"_

"_The Metaverse doesn't allow anything to leave, that the public dosen't know about."_

"_That expands when Morgana is a cat on this side."_

"_Yes, he cat form allows him to come and to leave the Metaverse, because of the cracks in reality. Pokemon could not leave, until your Noivern caused a scene at your school."_

"_Hey she save a girl from a killing herself."_

"_I'm not mad. Thank to her, I can come and go to."_

"_They what is the problem?"_

"_The problem is that I can't help the pokemon here."_

"_Why?"_

"_The Palaces are extremely dangerous for pokemon, so the longer I am here, the longer those pokemon in Metaverse will be in danger. I need you help to save them, plue there are 11 pokemon trapped by those things you call Shadow and I can can't find them. So can you help me get then home, or give them new homes here like Sly, Darin, and now Torchic." I then felt my phone ringed and looked down on it to see Ann calling me, but before I answer it I said to Mewtwo. "How can I help and what 11 pokemon are you talking about?" I looked up and she was gone. "Thank for answering my question, Mewtwo." I then put my phone to my right my ear and said. "What's up, Ann?_

_Torchic P.O.V._

_After days of being chased by one thing or another in that other world, I finally got a home. When we got their, Ann let me out and said. "Welcome to my house." It was a big, but I didn't hear a sound. I then look around and saw that Ann and I were the only one here. I then look at Ann and she said. "My parent are always working overseas and I am a only child. So it is just us." Our stomach then growled. "Look like were both hungry. Come on I'll show you the kitchen." I followed her to the kitchen. I jumped on the kitchen counter and Ann grabbed a book. She open it and look at me. "Want do you want?" I looked in the book and saw a recipe for Mac and Cheese. I point at it and Ann said. "Mac and cheese, it is." We then started to make some mac and cheese. We then had dinner. I loved the food and Ann looked at the date Rotom sent. After we finish dinner and as we were putting the dish away, I saw something falling towards Ann. I pushed her out of the way and it hit me. It was floor from the top capnetit and it cover me, head to toe. Ann look at me and said. "Are you ok, Torchic?" I nodded yes and Ann got up and said. "Come on you need a bath." She then went to the restroom and then I followed her. When got to the restroom, Ann started to fill the bath tobbe with water and then I leave with a floor trailer following me. I then hear Ann said. "Torchic, where are you?" Ann then followed the floor trailer, I left behind. We were playing fox and chicken for about 10 minutes. Ann then stopped and open her phone. She then said. "Hey Shiro. Torchic is dirty and she won't take a bath? No, I filled the bathtub up. What do you mean? If she don't like water then how do I clear her? Pokemon that have a weakness to water are better with showers and not with baths really? Yes and thank you." Ann then hanged up and said. "If you didn't like a bath you could have told me." She was right. "It okey now let's get you clean." I followed her to the shower. I got under the shower and Ann help me get clean. After the shower Ann said. "You know when you are clean you look like a amber stone. Wait how about Amber for a name?" Amber I like it, so I nodded at Ann and we then went to bed. After Ann got ready for bed, she pick me up we went to bed. She holding me like a teddy bear and I enjoyed it. Ann and I then started to fall asleep and I could feel that we were both at peace._

**Done and this was a long one. I do hope you like this chapter, P.S. I will not add anything information from Pokemon Sword and Shield in this story. I will save it for Persona 5 Royal.**

**Goodbye. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Gearing Up

Before I start this story I would like to answer the question from Jlargent. Jlargent, you asked if I would make Shiho become a Phantom Thief? Well I'm not. Firsted all Skylar did was make a softer landing for Shih. Skylar did help Shiho, but Shiho still got hurt and need to go to the hospital. Another thing is that in order for Shiho to become a Phantom Thief, it Ann that need to jump. Ann and Shiho both put the other before themselves, so if one gets hurt by Kamoshida then the other will become the Phantom Thief. Then when the one that got hurt woke up from the coma, Kamoshida will be in jail and the anger in their heart will be gone. If they both are fine, then not one of them will become the Phantom Thief. Now on with the story.

Akira P.O.V.

When I work up I saw Morgana on my stomach. I got him off of him. I then got ready for school. I put Sly in his pokeball and put Morgana into my bag. On the way out of Leblanc we run into Shiro. On the train ride I got a site and Shiro stand over me. On the way to school Morgana and I heard some girls talking about going to a clinic, as Shiro went to school. Morgana then stuck his head out of my back and said. "Doctors have the best medicine, huh… Hey, wasn't that one customer back at Leblanc a doctor?"

"Yeah, she was wearing punk clothes."

"It might be nice to have some strong medicine to use in the Palace…"

"Yes, now let's go to school." We then went to school. Everyone in the school was talking about Shiho jump or talking about Skylar appearing and disappearing. During lunch Ann joined us and let Torchic out of her pokeball. She looks at the pokemon food and said. "Is their food for Amber here?" Shiro then said. "Yes and her name is Amber?"

"Yes because she is like a jewel." Ann then hugged Amber and Amber gave Ann a smile. Ann let Amber down and Amber joined the other pokemon. When Ann sat down with us. Ryuji said to us. "Looks like we're all here. So are we going to the Palace after school." Morgana said to Ryuji. "Hold on, it's still too early for us to head to the Palace."

"But why? Don't we just gotta steal that Treasure thing?"

Don't underestimate the dangers of that place. We need to prepare."

"Ain't the personas and the pokemon enough?"

"That's exactly what I mean when I say don't underestimate it. You'll die if you mess up in there. So again, we need to prepare before we head in."

"I also need to help you guys practice battling with your pokemon and I know just the place to practice in. So we just need to find some new gear." Shiro said to us and Ann said to us "But.. how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm glad you asked, Lady Ann. First, we'll need to find better equipment for all of you."

"You talking about weapons? I know a kick-ass place!" Ryuji said to us and Morgana then look at Ryuji and said. "In that case, you can handle those side of things. The only other thing would be stocking on medicine. Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace…" Ann look at Morgana and said. "And where can we get medicine?"

"Don't worry, I know just the place. Akira and I have some business in Yongen after school." Shiro then said. "You mean that clinic in Yongen?"

"Yes, now lunch time is almost over. Let's head back to class and call it a day. Goodbye Lady Ann." Morgana said as Ann as she left with Amber, who was in her pokeball. Ryuji was next to leave with Darin. I then left with Sly and Morgana, as Shiro clean up lunch. After school Shiro, Morgana and I went to Yongen. When we got to Yongen, Morgana got out of my bag and said. "Hey, remember that customer you met at Leblanc yesterday? The doctor who prescribes medication after a quick examination? She was sitting at the booth..."

"Yeah, I remember her."

"I just realized something. If she's the kind of doctor who gets sketchy rumors like that, maybe she'll help us out."

"The clinic is down here, follow me." Shiro said and after Morgana got back we followed him. "It's up here." Shiro said next to the stairs that lead to an elevator. Morgana then got out of my bag again and said to us. "This is the clinic that the chief mentioned. Now, how can we get them to give us some medicine…?"

"We'll make something up." I said to Morgana and Morgana said. "...Well, I guess that's the only choice we have. We'll just have to go for it. All right, let's step inside." We went upstairs and Shiro called the elevator and went to the floor with the clinic. The clinic was a small grey box, with three blue doors and some red chairs. I then heard a bell ring. I turn to see Shiro hit the bell and said. "Excess me we're looking for the doctor here?" Then the languid doctor came into view and said. "I'm the doctor here and is this your first visit here? Hm? I feel like I've seen one of you somewhere before?" I then said, well coming closer to the doctor. "Yes, you saw me at Leblanc. Hello my name is Akira Kurusu and this is Shiro Mangetsu."

"Hmmm... I'm Tae Takemi. What are you guys here for today?" Before could say anything Shiro got behind me and said. "My friend has been having nightmares lately and we hope you could help?" She looked at us and said nothing. She then looked at her clipboard and said to me. "...Fine. Please head to the exam room, but your friend needs to wait outside." She then when into the exam room and Shiro took a seat in the waiting room. I the room she was sitting next to her computer and I took the sit next to her. She then turned to me and said. "In a case like yours, it's usually just due to stress. I'm going to prescribe you some pain relievers, OK?"

"Ok." 

"Actually, I still need to restock those… So let's go with sleeping pills instead. Sleep is the best medicine anyway. Which type of pill do you want, a sweet-tasting one or a bitter one?"

"No I would like some painkillers, please."

"Is that right? And I bet you think you should have a year-long supply of them too."

"What? No!"

"You're not sick at all, are you? I'm not as dumb as I look, you know. ...I'm guessing you're here because you heard the rumors about me, huh?"

"Yes I have heard the rumors, are they true?"

"You're one of those patients with an ulterior motive, huh? What's the world coming to? I guess high school kids have it tough nowadays too, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, fine. I'll prescribe you some medication."

"Wait, really!?"

"But only medication that will help you recover your health. I guess it's fine. You seem pretty earnest, and you don't look like you'll be any trouble. This is my private practice. All the medicine I dispense is original. I have a license to make my own formulas. You've likely seen them being sold at various hospitals. It's your responsibility to take care of yourself. So if that's OK with you, stop by anytime." 

"That'll really help, thank you."

"Great. It's nice that you're so quick on the uptake… Saves me the hassle. You're a pretty weird kid, you know? I wonder what you're going to use the medicine for… Well, as long as you don't cause me any trouble, it's not my problem… This is all I've got right now..."

"I understand and thank you." I then took the medicine would help us in the Palace. As I got up and started to leave, Takemi said. "...Take care." I then left the room and in the next room I saw Shiro taking to a man in a suit. "As I've took you multiple times. She is helping my friend. You're going to wait until she done." Shiro said, but the men did not listen. He just push Shiro out of the way and I step out of his way, as he went into the waiting room. After he when into the waiting room we all heard Takemi say to the man. "...What's the reason for your visit? Do you have a cold? Stomach Ache? Athletes foot? Whatever it is, you'll need to take a number…"

"...Enough of this!" The man said and we both got near the door to listen in on their conversation. "You're the only one who could have developed that type of medicine."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb with me. Rumor has it, it's a drug so potent it can give a person unlimited power."

"Really? That news to me."

"Developing experiment drugs, medicine, and herbal remedies violates all health regulations. Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant? A drug like that only become a social issue."

"You're really persistent, you know that? I'm just a quack…"

"The police may not be taking action, but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it. You intend to ruin my reputation again, huh? You're a disgrace to the medical community."

"...Tsk!"

"What's with the look? That was your mistake, was it not? I won't be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that "medicine" immediately and resign. The name "Tae Takemi" will never- Hey, is someone there!?" We then ran out of the clinic and when we got outside, Morgana said. "Geez, they almost caught us. Sounded like they were talking about something dangerous… Could that woman be hiding some extra strong medicine...?"

"We should use that." I said to Morgana and he said back. "I agree. If it's that strong, it might come in handy at the Palace. Let's come back when that man isn't here."

"He did say rumors, so it may not be true Morgana. And even if it is true, how are we going to get it? Tell her were Phantom Thieves?" Shiro said to Morgana and Morgana said back. "We shouldn't involve people who have nothing to do with this. Keep the Phantom Thieves a secret. Anyway, great work! That went really well!" I was going to say something, but Shiro and I got into a group text. Ryuji was asking if anyone would like to come with him to a store in Shibuya tomorrow. I said yes, but Ann and Shiro said no. Ann said no, because she was going to see Shiho in the hospital and introduces her to Amber. Shiro said no because he was going to check out the area where we were going to train in. I then put my phone away and Morgana said. "We might be able to get our hands on some decent stuff if this store really has model guns. Well, we can leave that for tomorrow. Let's go home!"

"Before you go take this." Shiro said giving me a small red bag, I then said to him. "What's this and what is it for?"

"It a bag like my backpack. It can help you carry the median and the weapons you get for the group."

"How long have you had this?"

"A long time and it is a gift from an old friend, so be careful with it." I nodded and waved goodbye to Shiro and after Morgana and I went to Leblanc. When got to my room I let Sly out and then we all to went to sleep. The next day after leaving Leblanc, I meet up with Ryuji in Shibuya. When Ryuji saw me, he said. "Looks like you made it. Okey, let's get going. The shop's over this way!" On are way to the shop, we stop a listen to a man giving a speech. "Everyone, wake up! This country is twisted!" Morgana got out of my bag and said. "This politician's actually say some decent things, but not many people are stopping to listen…" Ryuji look at Morgana and said. "Eh, people give speeches all the time. Plus, politics are pretty boring, anyways. We're almost there. Just don't get lost in the crowd." After we got past the crowd I followed Ryuji to the shop. When we got their Ryuji turn to me and said. "This is it. Pretty legit, huh?"

"No, it doesn't look legit."

"It will be fine and all the stuff in here looks so real, so it can help."

"Fine, but be quiet and let me handley getting the gear." Ryuji nodded and we went inside. It was full of military stuff from guns to armor. I then walk up to a man with a long grey goat, a grey hat, a lizard tattoo on his neck and had a yellow part of headphone on his hat that made them look like eyes. He looked at me and said. "You know what you want yet?"

"No"

"...You looking for recommendations?"

"Do you have any recommendations?"

"...I dunno, just buy whatever looks interesting to you."

"Any fancy model guns?"

"...Oh? You guys planning a nice big bank robbery or something?" Ryuji jumped back and said. "Th-That ain't it? We just like how they look, is all!"

"Anyways.. You shoulda said before you two are enthusiasts. I'm always up for helping fresh faces. Some precautions first though. Don't go around pointing them at other people. Keep them in a bag or something if you're outside. Oh, and don't let the fuzz catch wind of you having them. I don't need them coming around here." I then said to him. "Don't worry we don't like cops."

"How about that? Me too. Now, if you look close, you'll be able to tell these are models. Real guns feel.. different. Maybe someday I'll show you the real good stuff though… if you got the guts for it, of course. ….But for now, you get the beginner selection. Just sit tight, I'll bring them out." He then left and Ryuji said to me. "...We did it, dude. We totally gotta go for some fancy shit, right? I want them to shine! Oh, and here's the cash for mine. Pick me out something good!" He then had me some money and the store owner came back with some guns. We had little money, so I got a new submachine gun for Ann. I then started to leave, but before I got outside, Ryuji said to me. "You going home already…?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"See ya."I put the gun in the red bag Shiro gave me and then I went back to Leblanc. When I got I saw a customer talking to Sojiro. "Boss, did you hear? Apparently that subway diver from the accident was acting odd during his testimony hearing."

"You talking about that psychotic whatever thing people are going on about?"

"Yeah, I heard it completely alters your personality. The news is saying the driver couldn't even speak when they tried asking him questions."

"There's no way a preposterous story like that could be true. Oh and sorry, but we're closing soon."

"Hmph, how rude. This must be why you don't get many customers. Your coffee's actually not half bad. The beans must be lamenting the sorry state of this store..."

"Thank for stopping in. Please come again." Sojiro said, hoping that he would not come back anytime soon. The haughty customer look at his coffee and said. "Hmph. I only say this out of politeness, but… thanks for the coffee." He then got up, pay his bill and left. When the customer was gone, Sojiro sighed and said. "Sheesh, what a pain…" He then noticed me and said. "Oh… What do you want? If you're bored, go wash some dishes or something."

"I'm not bored and do you treat partrons like that?"

"It doesn't concern you. It's all fine as long as the shop doesn't fail. I'm not gonna go wearing a fake smile."

"But what if it does fail?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll end up living out on the streets. As long as I'm here, the world leaves me be. No annoyances or troublesome people to deal with. It's like my own personal hideaway. I'd be kinda screwed if I lost it, but I guess you would be too. So, you better at least try and be useful around here. Anyway, I'm leaving now. Don't cause any trouble."

"Ok, good night Sojiro." I said to Sojiro and went to my room. After I put Morgana down and let Sly out of his pokeball. I then got a text from Ann. She told me about her hospital visit and how Shiho was still unconsciousness. I told her that Shiho will be fine and Ann hope so too. After I put my phone away and Morgana said. "We're just about ready to go to the Palace. We just need to assemble some infiltration tools. Clean off that desk back there so we can use it." I then cleaned it up and with Morgana help I made a lockpick. After I put the lock pick in the bag, I ready for bed and went to sleep. The next day I meet with Shiro and we went to school. When we got there, we saw Kamoshida be the school gate, welcoming students to school. When he saw us, he said. "Good morning you two." We stayed quite and walked pass Kamoshida, but he stop us and said. "...That kind of behavior won't do you any good once you'll both expelled, but if Shiro listen to my deal then all of you will not be expelled." Shiro was the one to talk back to him. "What deal?"

"If you join my volleyball team, then I won't expel you and your friends."

"I'll think about it." Shiro said as we went into school. After we all meet up for lunch, Shiro told them about Kamoshida deal. Ryuji slammed his fitted on the table and said. "That bastard lying, he not going to keep his word." Shiro look at him and said. "I know and I will never join him. He just want to make me his into his personal slave and use me to make a higher standard for the other volleyball members, so he can hurt them more. Shiro then pulled out his laser pointer and said. "We can talk about Kamoshida and his deal tomorrow. But for now I need you guys to get your phones out, please." We did and Shiro pointed his laser pointer at our phone. When he stop the laser pointer, he said to us. "Now look at your phones." We did and I saw a new app on it. This app was a door with a space on it. And then said to Shiro. "What is this, Shiro?"

"It's your guys key to the Waypoint and the Waypoint is the spot I help you train with your pokemon." I then said to him. "Where is this Waypoint and why do we need this?"

"The Waypoint is in what my people call Ultra Space, it's a tunnel with asteroids in it. It also has many portals to different dimensions in it and unless you can travel between dimensions or have someone that can travel between dimensions, you guys won't be able to go into the Waypoint. The app will help you travel to the Waypoint and after you turn on the app, all you need to do is point it at a door key hole and then it will connect with the Waypoint." Ryuji said. "So this can work on any door?"

"Yes, but it need to be unlock and once you shut it the portal will closed. After school today, I'll meet you in the Waypoint. Also it's not dangers, so don't be scared when you are going through the portal." We then clean up our lunches and went back to class. Ann and Ryuji were the first to leave school and go back to their place. I went with Shiro back to his place and when we got their Shiro said in front. "Akira I would like for you to open the door way to the Waypoint on my front door please." I open the app and a laser came out of my camera, I then point the laser at the keyhole and Shiro opened the door. The door was showing us a rainbow of colors, I was so awestruck that I did not see Shiro walk behind me, until he push me in. The next thing I knew Ryuji, Darin, Ann, Ember, Morgana, who was still a cat, Sly and I were in a grey room. I got up and looked around, I saw nothing but one window, a red door, a blue door, a yellow door and a weird key hole. We all went to the window and saw Ultra Space. We all saw some blue asteroids and wormholes with different colors. Shiro then come throw the door and shut it. The door was green and I said to Shiro. "Is this the Waypoint?"

"Yes, this is the Waypoint, but to be more specific this is the heart of the Waypoint."

"What do you mean?"

"The Waypoint is like a bridge and it is four ships connect as one ship. This is part of the Waypoint holds all of the connect doors. These doors in this room acted like teleporters to the place that the Waypoint is connected to." Shiro then point to the green door. "This is the Path Door, it connected back to your world." He then went to the blue door and said. "This door is the Shopping Door, it connect to a ship that hold all of the supplies we need for the pokemon and thinks they might like." Next door was the red one. "This door is Medical Door, it connect to a ship that is like a hospital for our pokemon, so if you are worried about you pokemon's health come here." Now for the yellow door. "This one is the Training Door, it connect to a ship that will help you guy train with your pokemon. Now step this way, please." Shiro said open the Training Door. Ryuji, Darin, Ann, Amber, and Morgana went went through the door, but Sly and I didn't. I look at Shiro, who was letting is his pokemon out and said. "Shiro, what is with that weird looking keyhole?"

"Wait what keyhole?" I then pointed at the keyhole and he said. "I did not nothic that yesterday."

"What how many times have you been here?"

"Counting this time, 2."

"2 time, you mean yesterday was your first time here?"

"Hey we've been busy with all of this the Palace stuff."

"Ok, but what about keyhole?"

"I don't know let's ask Rotom. Rotom what is this?" Shiro pulled his phone out and Rotom said. "This keyhole is for the Return Door." I looked at Rotom and said. "What the Return Path?"

"It is a path to Alola, but it is sealed off. In order to open the path, Shiro needs Necrozma Z-Crystal and need to do the three random Z-Poses then the path will be open."

"Thank you Rotom." Shiro said putting his phone away. We then heard an explosion and we both run into the Training door. When we got there we saw Ryuji and Darin were on a squad fire field and Ann next to a control board, with Morgana and Amber on the control board. "What is going on?" Shiro said to them. Morgana look at him and said. "We were waiting for you guys and while Ryuji and Darin look at the field, Amber sneak away from Ann and hit on of this buttons. Then the field changes into this and I can't stop it."

"Did you try the off switch!"

"There a two button? Which one is it"

"Move over, I got this." Shiro said as we both got to the control board. He then pick up Amber and Morgana. Then gave Amber to Ann and Morgana to me. He then hit a small white button. The field then stop spewing fire and Morgana said to Shiro. "That it? I thought the off button was a big red button?"

"No, we do not have big red buttons in are world." He then looked at Ryuji and said. "Ryuji are you and Darin ok?"

"Yeah, but what is with this field?"

"Pokemon battle on different fields. Amber just turned on the Fire Field well you were on it." I then said to Shiro. "How many fields does this thing have?"

"There are 19 types of fields."

"Is there any safe field that won't burn Ryuji and help us battle in the castle?" I look at the control board and it only had a screen a small yellow button on the right and the with button on the left, I then asked. "And how does this thing work?" Shiro then said. "The yellow button is the on button and I think the one Amber toughted. The white one is the off button as you can tell. The screen is what helps change the field, just find the field you want and touch it." He then touch the screen and scold until he touch a new field. The field then changed into a rocky meadow. "This is the Rock Field and it is close to the castle. Now let's start practicing."

"How?" Ryuji said look at Shiro and Shiro said. "You three agents me and Hunter. You guys need to learn how to fight with you pokemon and I think the best way is to learn this is by facing us." Shiro then walk over to a blur table and said. "But fisted I need you guys to put your pokemon here." I look at him and said. "Why?"

"This table will help us know what four attacks your pokemon knows and help us know you pokemon ability. Ryuji bring Darin here." Ryuji put Darin on the table and four word appeared. Shiro then said looking at and said. "Darin ability is Lightningrod, that means that all electric attack will hit him and give him more attack power. And his attacks are Fire Fang a fire type attack, Headbutt a normal type attack, Charge Beam and Discharge both electric type attacks. These are some strong moves, he must don't a lot of training to be this strong. Now it's Amber turn." Ryuji took Darinh off the table and Ann put Amber on it, then four new words came up. "Amber ability is Blaze, if health is low then her fire attacks will get more power. And she knows Scratch a normal type attack, Sand Attack a ground type attack, Ember a fire type attack, and Peck a flying type attack. It look like Amber is still young and needs some battle experience. Now it Sly turn." Ann took Amber off the table and then I put Sly on the table. Shiro look at the table and said. "I look like Sly ability is Anticipation, that means he sense when a foe knows a 1-hit KO or super-effective moves. Now for his attack." But before Shiro said anything two of the words we constantly changing. I then look at Shiro and said. "What's going on Shiro?"

"I think the moves that are the same type as Sly, then their changing too. It can't read those two moves, but it can read the other two and it looks like Sly knows is Iron Tail a steel type attack and Shadow Ball a ghost type attack." I then took Sly of the table and I said to Shiro. "So can we start practicing?"

"Yes, but it will be just the pokemon battling not us. Now you three pick a side and then we start." Shiro and Hunter took one side and we all took the opposite side one. Shiro look at us and said. "Now you guys come at me with everything you guys got." Ryuji was the first to speck. "Ok, Darin use Headbutt." Darin look at Ryuji and sighed, then he charged at Hunter. Hunter did not move, as Darin went throw Hunter. "What just happen?" Ryuji said to Shiro and Shiro said back. "Hunter is a Grass and Ghost type and Normal type attack don't work on Ghost types. If you three want to hurt Hunter then I would try Fire, Flying, Ghost, and Dark type attacks. Now Hunter use Leaf Blade on Darin." Hunter jumped in front of Darin and slashed him with his wings. Darin fell back to us. Ann was the next to speak. "Ok if fire can hurt Hunter then Amber use Ember." Amber then fired at Hunter, but Hunter dogged it with ease. Shiro then said. "Nice try, but you need think fast and act fast if you guy want to hurt Hunter. Hunter use Spirit Shackle on Amber." Hunter then shoot Amber shadow and it explode. I then got an idea and said. "Sly attack and use Iron Tail." Sly tail start to glow and then charged at Hunter. Shiro said looking at Hunter. "Block that with Leaf Blade." Sly jumped up and when he came down Hunter block with his wings. "Now use Shadow Ball." I said and a black ball hit Hunter in the face. As Sly fell to the ground, I heard Shiro say. "Hunter use Low Sweep." Hunter then kicked Sly back over to us. I look down at Sly and he didn't look well. "Normal type pokemon have only one weakness and that is Fighting type attacks, like Low Sweep. You did do will with the two move. Getting in close with Iron Tail and then hit Hunter with a powerful Ghost type attack at point blank range. Akira you are getting a good idea on how to use your pokemons in a battle, but there is one thing you need to remember."

"What is that?"

"You guys are a team, so you don't have to attack alone." I then a good idea. "Ann, Ryuji get ready to attack." Then nodded to me and I said. "Sly use Shadow Ball."

"Shoot it down with Spirit Shackle." Shiro said as Hunter arrow and when it could the ball explode, give us an opening. "Now guy's. Let Amber ride on Darin back and hit Hunter with your fire attacks!" I said to Ann and Ryuji and they said. "Ok, Amber use Ember. Darin use Fire Fang." Amber got on Darin's back and they charged at Hunter. Shiro then said. "You guys are getting the hanged of this, but time face our full power. Hunter jump up and use Brave Bird." Hunter then jumped up, dodging Amber and Darin fire attack. Hunter then came down and surrounded himself with fire. Darin jumped back with Amber trying to dogged Hunter attack, but he came to us and the fire turn blue. When it hit Sly, Amber, and Dairn they got pushed out of the field. We all run to our pokemon and Shiro said. "Sorry guy, here some medicine." He tose us some potions. "Lession in my dimension, when I fight someone in a pokemon battle I give then all of my power, so I don't hold back and I understand if you want to stop train for today." We gave are pokemon the medicine and look at one another and I knew want we all were thinking. I got up and look at Shiro, then said. "No, we need to practice and our enemies will not hold back, so don't hold back, Shiro." We got ready for another match Shiro smiled and said. "Good, then let go. Hunter use Leaf Blade." Hunter then changed at our pokemon and I said. "Sly block it with Iron Tail." Sly block the attack and then Sly then started to grow red. During the glow Sly shot fire at Hunter. Hunter dogged it as they both jumped away from one another and the glow stop. Sly now had red fur and a yellow tail that look like fire. I look at Shiro and said. "What is Sly now?"

"Sly is now a Pokemon called Flareon and he is now a Fire type pokemon." Sly look at Amber and Darin, then said. "Flareon." They both nodded at Sly and they both attack him with fire attacks. "What are you two doing?"

"Don't worry Sly fine." Shiro said and I then look at Sly and he was fine. I look at Shiro and said. "What happened?"

"Sly ability when his a Flareon is Flash Fire, that means any Fire types attacks will not hurt Sly, but give him more power."

"Like how Darin ability redirects electric attack to himself and get more powerful?"

"Yes, but the fire attacks won't redirecting to Sly. He needs to be hit by fire attacks. Now back to the battle Hunter use Spirit Shackle on Sly." As Hunter aimed at Sly and fired, but a flame s Sly and he dogged the arrow. After the flames die down, I said to Shiro. "What just happened?"

"Sly use Flame Charge and the more you use it the faster the Pokemon gets."

"Then use Flame Charge again and use the rock to help you move around." Sly nodded and surrounded himself in flames again and charged at Hunter. Shiro then said. "Block it with Leaf Blade." Hunter block it and then Sly jumped back and tried again. Hunter continued to block Sly Flame Charge with his Leaf Blade. Ann then said. "Amber use Ember on Hunter." Hunter then got hurt by Amber Ember attack. "Hunter jump away from Sly and use Spirit Shackle on Amber." Hunter jumped away from Sly and shot an arrow at Amber. "Darin stop that arrow with Fire Fang." Darin then destroyed the arrow with his Fire Fang and Sly stop attacking Hunter. Shiro then smiled and said. "Good distraction, Hunter. Now kick Sly back with Low Sweep." Sly was caught off guard and was kid back to us. "Now let's finish this practice Hunter with Brave Bird." Hunter then charged at us with the move then knocked out are pokemon last time. I then got an idea and said. "Ryuji, Ann I have an idea, follow me." They nodded yes and I said to them. "Sly hold of Hunter attack with Iron Tail." Sly swinged his tail at Hunter and holding Hunter in place. "Now guys attack." Ann was the first to speak. "Amber use Peak. " Then Ryuji said. "Darin use Fire Fang." They both charged at Hunter, but when they got close Sly Iron Tail stopped and Hunter Brave Bird hit all of them. Sly then turn back into a Eevee and everyone, but Hunter then fell down. We all run to our pokemon and pick them up. Shiro gave them some medicine and Shiro then said. "Look like Sly need to practice his Iron Tail some more before he can matter it and don't worry about Sly, Amber and Darin will be fine, they just need some rest and I think it time for us to go home for the day." We all got up and put our pokemon their pokeball. Morgana was the first to go throw the Path Door and then we went throw it. Once Shiro and I got home, I put Morgana back into my bag and I said to Shiro. "Before I good I have one thing to ask?"

"What is it?"

"Is there a way to practice move in there?"

"Yes, just use the Target Field, it's full of practice dummies. If there isn't anything else, I'm going to bed, so good night."

"Good night Shiro." I then went back to Leblanc. We I got the attic, I let Morgana out of my bag and I let Sly out of his pokeball. We then got ready for bed and when Sly joined me on the bed, I said to him. "You did great today Sly." I then pet him and he loved it. We then went to sleep, I felt something in my heart that I haven't felt in a long time and I loved that feeling.

And done I hope you like this chapter.

Goodbye, see you later.


	10. Chapter 85

**Chapter 8.5 Authors Note**

**Sorry for not posting a new chapter. I have been playing Persona Q2 New Cinema Labyrinth and I got ta say it is better than Persona Q1 Shadow Of The Labyrinth. But I did fix my mistakes in the last few chapters. Now I am working on the new chapter, but if you are inpation for the new chapter, then here is a preview.**

_Akira P.O.V._

"_This is the place right, Ryuji?" Shiro said to Ruji. "Yes this is the place." Ryuji said going thru the door. Shiro and I then went thru it to and insaid we saw Ryuji talking to woman. He then broth the women over to us and said. "These are my friends Akira and Shiro. Shiro is the best person to help you with the Pokemon." She then look at Shiro and was about to say something, but a little girl came up to us and said. "Miss Kea, it's back." _

"_Show us where it is, Anna." The women said and we then followed Anna to the Pokemon. When then saw a big bulky kangaroo stomping around and when it saw us it roared very loudly._


	11. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 Firsted infiltrate and Firsted Case_

_The next day I woke up and looked at Sly, who was still asleep in bed. He looked better and I woke him up. Sly looked at me with a smile and started to run around me. I pick him up and said. "I'm glad to see your better now Sly, but we need to go to school." Sly nodded and I put him in his pokeball. I then look for Morgana and saw that, he was all ready in my bag. I then got ready for school and then I left for school. When I got there, I saw Shiro sleeping on his desk. I then woke Shiro up and said. "Hey Shiro wake up."He raised his head and said. "Five more minutes." _

"_Didn't you get any sleep last night?"_

"_No, after you left. I went back to the Waypoint and learned all the in's and out's of it. Now I'm going to rest before class starts." He then put down on his desk and went back to sleep. Five minutes later, the bells rang and Shiro woke up. After class Shiro and I went to the roof and wait for Ryuji, Darin, Ann and Amber. When we got up to the roof. We let our pokemon out, I help Shiro get everything ready for lunch. I then asked him. "Hey Shiro?"_

"_What?"_

"_What form was Sly in yesterday?"_

"_The form Sly was Flareon and let Rotom tell you the rest, after we get everything ready for lunch." After we set the table and got the pokemon food out. Shiro pulled out his phone and Rotom said. "_Flareon, the flame pokemon. If it inhales deeply, that's a sign it's about to attack. Prepare to be hit by flames of over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit!" _As Shiro put his phone away, Ryuji and Ann can throw the door and Darin and Amber out of their pokeballs. After we all finch our lunches, Morgana said. "Now that you guys have finch your lunches. We need to talk about infiltrating Kamoshida Palace and stealing his treasure."_

"_Ok, but where is Kamoshida treasure?" Shiro said look at Morgana and Morgana said to him. "There's no way of knowing that until we go in and find out. But if I had to guess, I'd say he has it locked up somewhere in the depths of the Palace." I then said to everyone. "So what everyone schules after school today?" I look at Ann and she said. "I free after school today." I then look at Ryuji and he said. "I got nothing going on after school." I then looked at Shiro and he said. "I am also free."_

"_Then after school today. We will infiltrate Kamoshida Palace." After I was finished talking, Ryuji raised his hand and said to Morgana. "I have one question?"_

"_What is it Ryuji?"_

"_What even is a Treasure? I wanna know that before we do anything."_

"_A Treasure is the physical form of the Palace ruler's distorted desires. In other words, it's the core of the Palace. Once we steal it, the Palace will crumble… I think. "_

"_So we just need to find the Treasure, that sounds easy, but I don't think it will be." Shiro said getting up. As I got up I said. "True, but if it was easy then it wouldn't be fun." They all laugh a little and then we helped Shiro clean up lunch. After class we all meet up in the ally and went into Kamoshida Palace. When we got there we let are pokemon out and King let Brock out. We then looked at Ann costumes and Skull said. "Daaamn…" She looked at Skull and said. "Hm? What's up?"_

"_N-Nothing. I was just thinking we should choose a code name for you too."_

"_Sure you were." King said to Skull. Ann shook it off and said to Skull. "A code name?" Skull point to himself. "I'm Skull." He then point to King. "He's King." He then point to me. "He's Joker." He then point to Mona. "And that's Mona." Ann then looked at Mona and Mona said. "Judging by your costume…"_

"_I mean, she's got that tail and stuff,so…" Skull said as he and Mona try to come up with a code name. Skull then look at me and said. "Whadda you think, Joker?"_

"_Hm? What about Catgirl?" Ann then jumped back and said. "Wait! Is that what you're going to call me from now on!? I am SO not down with this!" Skull then said to her. "What do you want to be called, then?"_

"_Um, something better than just a little cat… Maybe… "Panther"? That sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?"_

"_That a pretty cool name, Panther." Shiro said look at Panther. Skull was confused and said to Panther. "Huh? Why?"_

"_Cause it sounds more… ferocious?"_

"_She's a cougar…!" Mona said with hearts in his eyes. Panther stomped her foot at Mona and said. "Don't call me that!" Amber then got near Mona and use Peck on him. As Amber chase after Mona well using Peck on him. Panther look at us and said. "More importantly, Kamoshida…!"_

"_We can go after you stop Amber, who by the way is attacking Mona." King said point at the little chase scene behind her. Panther pick Amber up and Mona said. "Why did Amber attack me?"_

"_She might not see Panther mad and you did make her mad with that commit. Here this will help you get your strength back." King said giving Mona a weird-looking blueberry and I gave Panter her model gun. Skull then said. "All right, let's start fresh and get going!" Skull said and then Mona said after finishing the berry. "It's game time from this point forward. I'll teach you guys the basics of infiltrating a Palace as we go." As we all started to move into the Palace, a cell door and Justine appred. "My master would like a word with you." She said as the cell door open. "Ok." I said going through the cell door. After I enter the Velvet Room, Caroline said to Igor. "The prisoner Akira Kurusu has returned." Igor looked at me and said. "Well done. It seems you have remembered my words… You truly make it worth rehabilitating you."_

"_What's that mean?" I said to Igor, but he chuckled and said to me. "I am attempting to withhold information from you. The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time. Once you encounter friends who share your aesthetics and discover your place in reality… ...Only then, will I explain it all. Such a day should not be far off. This time, I wish to introduce you to the aid we are providing."_

"_What aid do you mean?"_

"_Due to your potential in wielding the power of the wild card, you can handle more than one Persona. That power holds infinite possibilities. We will assist you in nurturing that potential. ...To that end, we must execute your Persona."_

"_Wait! What!?" Igor chuckle a little and said. "Do not be alarmed, Personas are personalities that exist with you… Thus, you will only be discarding old personalities to have them be reborn as new ones." Caroline then said showing me her clipboard. "Here is a list of Persona you have and you can use in the execution." I look at the list and said. "You guys can execute Pixie and Jack-o'-Lantern." Caroline nodded and with Justine help they rap Pixie and Jack-o'-Lantern in some bags. Then two blue guillotine came up from the floor and Caroline and Justine put Pixie and Jack-o'-Lantern on the guillotine. Then the blade came down on to them, then butterflies came out of the spot they were in and then the butterflies made a tornado and a new Persona was made. It was a male devil and it said. "I am Incubus, I am thou, thou art I." He then became my mask and then Igor said to me. "An, how impressive… A stronger Persona has been born from the body and blood of the old. It shall be your new strength."_

"_What do you mean?" Justine turned to me and then said. "It's worth will be made clearer when you return to the field of battle."_

"_Gather Personas and bring them here. Gather a great many, execute them, and continue to give birth to even stronger Personas. Developing your powers as such will play an integral role in the stand against ruin." Igor said tapping his fingers on his desk. Then Justine said. "So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose in regards to executions." Caroline then turned to me and said. "And depending on the effort you put in, our master might consider further development of new rituals. Cry your tears of joy, Inmate!"_

"_No, I'm fine." I said to Caroline and Igor said to me. "Your heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion. It seems your rehabilitation is proceeding smoothly-a joyous fact, indeed… In anticipation of this, I have prepared a gift for you. I hope that you shall accept it." After that I felt a deeper connection with Igor._

_(Igor / Fool Rank 2)_

_I then felt a new power and Igor said. "I believe you can handle it now. May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation."_

"_Thank you I will try it out in the Palace." I said to Igor and then Justine said to me. "...Now then, if you have any requests, we will heed them."_

"_Ok thanks." I then left and returned to the Palace. When I got there I saw Sly looking at me and I could tell he was worried about me. I then got down to his level and said. "Don't worry Sly. I am fine, I was just visiting some new friends of mine." As I pet Sly, everyone came over to me and Mona said. "Something wrong? You were just standing around all of a sudden."_

"_I'm fine, just getting some new powers."_

"_Why are you spacing out like that? ...It's kinda hard to tell what you're thinking sometimes." Skull said and before I could say anything, Mona said. "Let's just say he's a man of high caliber. We're counting on you, Joker!" I nodded and we all then run into the Palace, but before we entered it we found a door with a red outline that looks the same as the safe room. King then said. "Hey Mona what's this?"_

"_This is a Safe Room Travel Door."_

"_That doesn't help explain what this is."_

"_This is like a way to fast travel from one safe room to another. Just follow me and I'll show you." Mona then open the door and we walked throw it. It was the same safe room from last time. After King shut the door, Mona said. "Those doors connected to a Palace safe room and allow us to come to safe rooms we have visited. But it won't work if we don't have 2 or more safe room found." I then said to Mona. "Ok, you will show me how to use it later right Mona?"_

"_You got it Joker." Then Panther said. Hey guys, what's with this room!?" Mona then said. "This is a gap in the cognition. A safe room, if you will."_

"_Yeah, still not getting it." Panther said. King then said. "This safe room in reality is a classroom and even though Kamoshida acts like the king of this castle. He can't change how the theaters teach in this classroom, so here we are safe from Kamoshida cognition. Is that easier to understand, Panther and Skull." They both nodded and then we left. We passed a kitchen and after that we found ourselves in a very bright hallway. When we saw a knight in the hallway, Skull said. "Damn… There's one here too.."_

"_Of course they're here. They guard this Palace." King said to Skull. "Whatever… Guess we just gotta ambush it from behind again…" Mona then said. "Well sure, if you want to go about it the orthodox way. But there's a more stylish route! See those sofas on the ides of the hallway? Hide behind those so you can get closer to the enemy. Once it's in range, jump on it and rip its mask off!"_

"_Whoa… That does sound pretty damn cool…" Skull said in awe. "Hey this isn't a movie!" Panther said to Skull. Mona then look at me and said. "Joker, with your poise, you should be able to pull it off. Give it a try!" I nodded and jumped into the shadow of a chair and then I ambush the light. After I removed the knight's mask, he turned into a blue monster in a dark yellow jar. Will it was getting his focus Brock jump up and use Thunder Punch. It was not affected and then Mona hit him with his wind skill. It knocked him down and then we surround him. Sly then turned into his Sylveon form and then as I got ready to talk, Sly wrap his ribbons around him. The blue monster look around and said. "What do you guys want?"_

"_We would like you to join us."_

"_Why would I join you?" Sly ribbons then started to take effect. The blue monster then got angry and said. "Get this things off of me." It the relished a jolt of electricity, cause us to jump back. King then said. "Brock use __**Stone Edge, **__when you land." As Brock landed, he hit the floor and then blue rock hit the blue creature defeating it. After the battle I said to King. "What happened, I thought Sly's ribbons made anyone happy?"_

"_No it helps them calm down and I think I know what happened. It was freaking out when we ambused it and when Sly used his ribbons to calm it down, it releases it could fight back."_

"_But what about lasted time Sly used his ribbons?"_

"_Maybe the creature from lasted time had a calmer personally and this one had a agersive personally, so I think you need to talk to the shadows instead of using Sly Sylveon from." I then looked at Sly, as he turned back into a Eevee and said. "He's right Sly. I do appreciate your help, but I need to handle the talking with the shadows. I will ask for your help if I need it, ok?" Sly nodded and we left. After we got half of a map, jumped on some chandeliers, open a locked treasure chest, and went further into the Palaces. We ambushed a shadow and it was so scared that it gave up a idem and run away. Panther then said with a surprised look. "I didn't realize even shadows beg for their lives… That's actually kind of surprising…" Mona then said. "Shadows have emotions too, you know. Of course they'll be afraid if you corner them like that. It might be worth purposely creating such situations to get them begging for their lives." A few minutes later we found a door with a round and unusual lock. King then said. "Mona do you think you can open this door?"_

"_No, this thing has norway from me to lockpick it. We need the key."_

"_Ok, but where is then key?" As I closed my eyes to think, I saw a three blue flashes. in three different rooms. "What was that?" I said out loud. "What is what Joker?" King said, but I didn't say anything back at him. I justed run into a small library, I then saw that the three flashes were books. "Are you curious about that book, Joker?" Mona said as he and the others can into room. "Yeah, I don't know how, but I feel like need some special books in order to move forward." Mona then said. "Hmmm… I guess we can always take it with us if you want!" I did and it said on the cover. "The Slave book." We then left and went into another small library. The cover this time said. "The Queen Book." At the lasted small library, the cover for the latest book was. "The King Book." I then closed my eyes again and saw three new flashs and everyone followed me. After I opened the door to a bigger library King said. "This library seem fish to me." I turn to him and said. "Yeah, but like in the old movies, library inside castle all have a secret mechanism somewhere in here. We just need to look around." We all spread in the room and then I heard Skull said. "What's this?" I walked over to him and said. "What, Skull?" He then point to some books and said . "The History of Kamoshida… Tracing Kamoshida's Steps… Kamoshida's… Kamoshida's Law…?" King then said the other side of the room. "Kamoshida must really like fiction."_

"_No this books are all about Kamoshida, but it looks like it missing one." Mona said come over to us. I then grabbed The King's Book in my bag and put it on the shelf. After I did that. We all heard gear start to turn. Everyone looked at me and King said. "It look like those books are the keys to the hidden room in this place."_

"_Yes, now we need to find the spot for The Queen and Slave Books." As we looked around and Panther said. "There are all sorts of books here… The titles don't have any rhyme or reason to them. Huh? This book… has Shiho's name in the title… Wait… It's not just this one! All of the books here are about female students…!" Skull then joined us and said. "Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll."_

"_What the heck is this..!?" Panther said stomping her foot. I then put The Queen Book on the shelf and the gears started to turn. King then said. "Hey guy come look at this." We all went to his spot and he named the book. "One of books say "Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape" and the others are the name of the boy volleyball member." Skull then yelled. "That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is!?" I then put The Slave Book on the shelf and a new room appeared. When we entered the room it was full of pictures and Skull said. "Ugh… The hell is this Room? There are tons of pictures of Suzuki in here!"_

"_I don't know, but I don't like it." King said looking away from the pictures. Panther also did not like it. I then look at her and said. "She is fine and we will get her justice."_

"_Yeah… Thanks… If anything… I feel even more motivated to do this now."_

"_No problem, but we should search this room."_

"_Jokers right. There has to be something in here if he was hiding it with such an elaborate trick." Mona said and after a little will of searching. We found the key to that weird lock and it looked like Kamoshida medal and the rest of our map. We then return back to the locked door and used the medal to open it. After we found a new safe room, we saw a church space a head. "This place is huge… yet there are no guards? That seems suspicious…" Mona said looking around. Skull looked at Mona and said. "But the Treasure's up ahead, right? We don't have a choice, but to keep going."_

_I guess that's true… but we need to make sure we're ready for whatever might be ahead. What do you think, Joker? Should we continue onward?"_

"_Yeah, we just need to be on guard." We entered the church it turned into the gym. Panther was the first to speak. "Wait, was that… the gym…?"_

"_Yes, but why?" King said looking around. We then all nothis the really big and ugly statue of Kamoshida. Skull then said. "I get it… The gym's some kinda holy place for him. He's a god there."_

"_Just forget about the stauty and lefts get moving." I said to my group. They all nodded and as we made our way to the exit. When we got close to the statue, Panther said with anger in his voice. "I can't believe he can think like that… especially after what he did to Shiho…" Skull then said. "God, that basted makes me so freaking sick! Just you wait, Kamoshida…!"_

"_I see… So you're the ones who tampered with the library. It seems my time waiting here has paid off…" A voice said. We all looked around and a gold knight appeared. It then said to us. "Just as that ape there said, this place is a holy ground for our great King Kamoshida. It is preposterous for miscreants like yourselves to come waltzing in like this" It then turned into a night with red angel wings. It then said to us. "You will pay for foolishly defying King Kamoshida… with your lives!" It then swung his sword at us. We all dogged it and Mona said. "I knew this would happen! Well, we don't have a choice! Let's take it down!" I then started to give my team dereations. "Skull, Darin, Panther, Amber and Mona keep its focus on you guys. King, Brook and Sly, follow me." They all nodded and I heard Skull and Panther say, as they used their guns to shoot the knight. "Darin use Charge __**Beam**__. Amber use __**Ember**__." With it focus on everyone else. I said to King. "Let get behind it and take out it's wings." King nodded and got his spear ready. Then we jumped behind the knight and gave his wings a deep cut. We then said to our pokemon. "Sly use __**Iron Tail**_ _on the cut on left wing. Brock use_ _**Iron Head **__on the cut on right wing." The cut combined with Sly's and Brock's attack caused the wings to fall off. We all regrouped and then the knight said. "You all will pay for hurting me." He then raised his sword and all of the light in the room turned off. With the light off, I couldn't see my friends or our Pokemon. I then felt Sly next to my right leg. I then felt him getting taller and he started to shoot out some light. I then saw the knight's sword coming at me. I block it just it time and kicked him back. The light then turned back on and I saw Sly new form. Sly new form was all black with yellow stripes on it ears and tail, plus one yellow circles on his legs and head. "Thanks for the save Sly." I said to Sly as everyone else was attacking the knight. The knight then hit the ground with his sword and created a wall of darkness. He then raised his sword and said. "I will defeat you all now, with the power of King Kamoshida, behind me." The statue then shoot out some kind of energy from its eyes. We all then said to our Pokemon, as we got our guns ready to fire. "Sly use __**Shadow Ball**__. Brock use __**Stone Edge**__. Darin use __**Charge Beam**__. Amber use __**Ember**__." We then fire our guns, but the bullets and our Pokemon attack didn't hit the knight. The wall send the attacks to his sword and the sword absorbs the attacks. "I think we just help he gets more power." Mona said slightly annoyed. Panther then said. What are we going to do now?" The knight then started to lower his sword and was getting to attack. I looked at King and said. "King do you have a Z-Move that can counter the knight attack?"_

"_Yes I do." As King then revealed his Z-Ring and switch his Darkinium Z with a grey Z-Crystal that had a box on it. Panther then said. "What's a Z-Move?"_

"_Will explain later, just follow King movenits." I said to Panther and we all got ready for the Z-Move. King then said crossing his arms and as Brock crosses his arms. We all powding are fist together and shot them out. "__**May our wills of iron rise up and strike down our enemies. Go Corkscrew Crash.**_" _The knight then charged at us, as our persona appeared. Brock then jumped up and he and our persona turned into drills. Our personas drills left the room and Brock drill charged right at the knight. As the two of them clashed we all saw speaks flying off the two, but then the knight sword started to break and after it did break. Brock pinned him against the statue and came back with the others. All of them came down on top of him. Destroying him and the statue. Our personas and Brock turned back to normal and Panther said catching her breath. "What just happened and did anyone else feel good about desortying that statue?"_

"_King did a special move that come from his world and in order to use it here. He needs to use the light inside us, plus we can help make it even stronger. And I did feel good." Mona said also catching his breath. The rest of us then said at the same time. "It did feel good." Then a lot of regale knight appeared into the room and they almost surrounding us. One of them said. "How dare you destroy the statue of King Kamoshida."_

"_I would love to tell you why, but I think it is time to leave. Goodbye." I said as we all ran to the safe room. After we shut the door Sly turned back to normal form and I said to the other. "I don't think we will be able to make any more progest today." King then said. "I think your right. Those knights are waiting for us to come outside and I also think that every knight in this castle."_

"_What no way, that can't be true." Skull said getting closer to the door. When he opened the door all we could see we knight ready to attack. Skull then slammed the door shut and said. "No, you were right."_

"_Of course their right. We should get out of here and take some time off, so the alert level Kamoshida Palace will drop." Mona said standing on the table. "How long should we take off?" Panther said taking a seat. We all then took a spot next to the table. I then said to the others. "Since the week is almost over, I think we should finch the infiltrate next week. Any problems with this plan?" They all looked at one another and King said. "It sounds find. Now let's get out of here." I nodded and turned to Mona. "Mona can you show me how to use the safe room fast travel."_

"_Gladly." Mona then get closer to the door and said. "It's like app King gave you guys. Just attavie the app and point it at the key and chose the location to go to." I then opened my phone and attavie the app. It showed me the names of the other safe rooms and at the bottom was the enteris. I clicked the on at the enteris and the borderline turn red. I then opened the door at it lead us outside. After we left Kamoshida Palace, we all went home and then got a good night's sleep. The next day during lunch, I said to everyone. "So what is everyone plans for the day?" Ann was the first to speak. "I have a photoshoot today after school today." Ryuji was next to speak. "After school me and my mom are going to get a bed for Darin." Shiro then said. "I'm going to the Waypoint, so my Pokemon can get some exercise. What about you?"_

"_I don't know yet, but I'll think of something." After lunch and when school was over with Morgana said to me. "Hey, I have an idea."_

"_What?"_

"_Why don't you go see Takemi and see if she will give you that medicine we heard about last time."_

_That sounds like a good idea, Morgana. Let's go." After a while, Morgana and I got to the clinic and when I saw Takemi, I said. "Hello Doctor Takemi."_

"_Oh it's you again."_

"_Yes, I'm here for some medicine,"_

__"_Ok, had to the exam room." After I entered the exam room, Takemi entered and got to her desk. She then looked at me and said. "What would you like today?"_

"_Will I heard that you have some very special medicine." She then got up to the door and said. "...That "medicine," huh…?" She then locked the door and said. "So… which conversation of mine did you eavesdrop on to hear that? It was obvious, actually. You call that hiding? ...Not that I care, of course."_

"_What, really."_

"_I was going to dispose of that medicine anyway. I got a little too carried away with it. ...But tell me; why would a high schooler like yourself be so interested in that medicine? It's very strange, indeed. You don't seem to be very athletic, so… ...What exactly are you up to?"_

"_It's for me and for my friends, to help us with our exams."_

"_Oh, for your and you friends entrance exams? So you're looking to improve your concentration and reduce fatigue? Hm, that's not the best idea. But if that's what you want to do..." She then unlocked the door and said. "Then good luck with that. I have no obligation to help you with that. Why don't you have an energy drink or something?"_

"_Those don't work on us and so I need that medicine." After I said that, she scratched her head and said. "You're really annoying you know that right?"_

_I prefer stubborn, if you don't mind."_

"_The medicine is really expensive. And it's not something a high schooler can get his hands on. It costs as much as a car. Got it? So how about you just go home?"_

"_I can work for it?"_

"_*Sigh* ... Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I admit I have been looking for a young person around your age to help me out. But I haven't been able to find one, even after putting an ad in the paper. ...Are you up for it?"_

"_Up for what?"_

"_Do you want to do it or not?"_

"_I'll do."_

"_Ok then. You'll be participating in clinical trials for my medicine. Hang on. I'll be right back." She then left the room and when she came back, she was holding some kind of red liquid. "Here you go." She said handing me the red liquid. I looked at it and she said. "...Worried about the side effects, huh? Well, you can relax. Rest assured, my autopsy is guaranteed to find out exactly what part of it killed you."_

"_How confereding."_

"_What, aren't you going to take it? The exit's right there if you want to leave." I thought about it, but if I didn't drink it then, Takemi probably won't sell me her medicine. "Well? Go on." Takemi said getting more annoyed. "Bottoms up." I said, before I drink all of the liquid in one moment. Takemi then gave me a shock look and said. "I can't believe you actually drank it…"_

"_Well I did and it's bitter, yet sour. It's beyond description… ...However, it's nothing I can't handle…"_

"_Wow… Still doing OK, huh? Hm. Not bad, for a high schooler." As I was about to say thank you, but then my head started to hurt. I then fell to the floor and as I started to blackout, I heard Takemi say. "...Welp. Game over, I guess." After awhile I woke up and when Takemi saw me she said. "Good evening." I then said to her still a little groggy. "What happened?"_

"_Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now? Hm, by the look in your eyes, I'd say you don't. You briefly woke from your coma, but you were completely dazed during the entire examination. ...You eventually lost consciousness, and fell back asleep. Are you out of your mind? Only an idiot would have drank that."_

"_I' not outta my mind."_

"_Fine. By the way, the reason you lost consciousness because of the taste. It produces a foul smell when it mixes with gastric juices, similar to surstromming. Oh, well. All that matters is that thanks to you I was able to get some good data. OK, it's my turn to make good on my part of the deal. That's why I waited until you woke up."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't want the general public to know about my original medicines. So you're strictly prohibited from disclosing what happens here to anyone… Understood?"_

"_Yes, I understand."_

"_Then it's a deal. As long as you come here for it, I'll give you the medicine at a good price whenever you want. I may even add additional selections, in time. ...I look forward to your continued patronage." That was how I made a deal with Takemi. _

_Akira (Capture) P.O.V._

_I stopped talking to Sae and Sae then said. "Considering all the actions you've taken, you must've had someone with medical expertise. Who? And how did you treat your wounds? It'll be easy to find out who if we look into this, you know!"_

_Akira P.O.V._

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Death Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

_(Takemi / Death Rank 1)_

"_So… when can you come back for the next clinical trial?" Takemi said writing some down on her clipboard._

"_Clinical trial?"_

"_Oh, you don't remember that part, either? Well, I was saying that teenage test subjects are quite valuable in the medical research industry. So I'll provide you the medicine for your entrance exams, and in exchange you'll be my guinea pig."_

"_Please don't call me that."_

"_Would you prefer lab rat?"_

"_Guinea pig it is." She then turned away from me and I heard her say. "...I have to perfect this medicine." She then looked at me and said. "If you able to move now, you can go home. Oh and what's wrong with your school bag?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It was moving like some sort of fight was happening inside of it."_

"_Oh it was nothing. Well goodbye." I said grabbing my bag and went back home. I passed by Sojiro and when I got to my room. I then opened my bag and Sly then jumped out of my bag. I was so surprised dropped Morgana and caught Sly. "Ow." Morgana said as he hit the floor. "You ok, Morgana?"_

"_I'm fine, It's Sly you should be worried about. As some as you fainted he hop right out of his pokeball and I had to hold him back in the bag." Morgana said and then I look at Sly in my arms. He was starting to fall asleep in my arms. I pet him as he sleep and said. "I'm fine and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Sly smiled and then went to sleep. After I put him down on the bed, I clean my room a little more and just as I was about to go to sleep Shiro calls me._

_Shiro P.O.V._

_After school and after training with my Pokemon, I returned back to my place. I was cooking up some food for us when I my phone started to ring. I then pulled out my phone and saw Ryuji calling me. I answer it and said. "Hello Ryuji what's wrong?"_

"_Hey Shiro, and why do you think something wrong?"_

"_Because you have a tendency to get into trouble."_

"_Well I am not in trouble. My mom needs to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_Here, she'll tell you." Ryuji then hand his phone to his mom and she said. "Hello Mangetsu it's good to hear you again."_

"_Likewise. What seems to be the problem?"_

"_You see I volunteer at an orphanage and they are having trouble with a Pokemon."_

"_Really do you know what it looks like and how long has this problem been going on?"_

"_I didn't see it, but my friend did. She can tell you about it. And about a few days now."_

"_Where is it?"_

"_It's close to Shibuya."_

"_Ok, then I can meet you and Ryuji tomorrow at Shibuya?"_

"_Sorry, but can't join you two tomorrow, I have work to do."_

"_Ok I understand can you put Ryuji back on, please."_

"_Ok. Here you go Ryuji, oh yeah you are showing Mangetsu the way to the orphanage tomorrow." _

"_Ok mom."Ryuji said, as he came back on the phone. "Why do you need me to come with you tomorrow?"_

"_I would like to show you and the other how to handle a Pokemon problem."_

"_Ok see you tomorrow Shiro."_

"_Yeah see you tomorrow, bye." I then hang up and finish clocking dinner for me and my Pokemon. After we all finish dinner I decided to call Ann and Akira. Ann was the first to call. "Hello Shiro what are you calling me?"_

"_Ryuji mom asked me and Ryuji to help with a Pokemon problem and I want to show you guys how to handle one."_

"_Oh I see, but I'm going to see Shiho tomorrow."_

"_Say no more. I understand, I hope she wakes up."_

_Thanks Shiro, see you at school." Ann then hang up and then called Akira. Akira then answer, but he was whispering. "Shiro why are you calling me now?"_

"_I need to talk to you and why are you whispering?"_

"_Sly asleep, please don't wake him up." I then whispered. "Oh, okay sorry."_

"_So what do you need to talk about?"_

"_Ryuji mom said that a Pokemon causing problems in an orphanage that she volunteers at. I just want to show you and Ryuji how to handle a Pokemon problem."_

"_What about Ann?"_

"_She is seeing Shiho tomorrow."_

"_Oh, well then I will see you and Ryuji tomorrow at where?"_

"_Shibuya."_

"_Thank and good night." Akira then hang up and then I saw Hunter looking at me. I knew what he was thinking. "You want me to use you to help fix the problem tomorrow, don't you?" Hunter nodded and I said. "Ok after all how bad can it be. Well good night everyone." We all then went to sleep._

_Akira P.O.V._

_The next morning Shiro and I meet up with Ryuji at Shibuya and we followed him to the orphaned. "This is the place right, Ryuji?" Shiro said to Ruji, as we all looked at a building that looks like a school. "Yes this is the place." Ryuji said going thru the door. Shiro and I then went thru it to and inside we saw Ryuji talking to woman. The woman was wearing a white suit and had brown hair and eyes. He then brought the women over to us and said. "These are my friends Akira and Shiro. Shiro is the best person to help you with the Pokemon." She then look at Shiro and was about to say something, but a little girl wearing a red dress with blue eyes and black hair came up to us and said. "Miss Kea, it's back." _

"_Take us there, Anna." Miss Kea said and we then followed Anna to the Pokemon. When then saw a big bulky kangaroo stomping around the playground and when it saw us it roared very loudly. "What is that?" Ryuji said getting Darin pokeball out. "We can talk about what she is later. We need to stop it's rampage. Hunter stop her." Shiro said as he called Hunter out. "You to Sly." I said letting Sly out of his pokeball. "Your turn Darin." Ryuji said letting Darin out too. All of our Pokemon then surrounded her and Shiro said to us. "We don't need to hurt her, just keep her still so Selena can calm her down." Shiro then reaches for Selena Pokeball, but the Pokemon then shouted at our Pokemon and they all returned to their Pokeball. Ryuji then said how Darin's Pokeball. "What just happened?"_

"_No time to explain, she getting away." Shiro said as the Pokemon started to run away. We ran after her, but after she turned a corner. She was gone. I then said to the other. "She must have returned to the back to that other reality." _

"_But she will return, so we need to get ready." Shiro said as we all went back to Miss Kea and Anna, who were inside the building. When we got inside Ryuji said to us. "Sorry for the late introduction." He then pointed to Miss Kea and Anna. "This is Miss Alice Kea, she is incharge of this orphanage and this is Anna, she is one of the kids here." I then looked around and said. "What where are the other kids?" Miss Kea then said. "They are all in their rooms. The Pokemon only attacks outside, so inside should be safe."_

"_For now." We all turn to what Shiro said. "What do you mean, Mr Mangetsu?"_

"_That Pokemon is call Kangaskhan and it was not attacking."_

"_What do you mean and what did she do to our Pokemon?" Ryuji said shaking his head. "The move she used on our Pokemon was called Roar, it basically scares Pokemon away and Rotom can you show as a picture of a Kangaskhan."_

"_Of course." Rotom said as Shiro opened his phone. Rotom then show us the picture. The picture looked like the Kangaskhan we just saw, but something felt off. "Does any one see the different between that Kangaskhan and this picture?" Shiro said and then I saw the differents. I then point to the picture and said. "Shiro what's that in it pouch?"_

"_Good eyes, Akira. That is Kangaskhan little one and that's why she was coming back here."Miss Kea then said. "What do you mean?"_

"_Rotom can you explain please?"_

"_Yes, sir. _Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. She protects her child by keeping it in her pouch. She has zero forgiveness for those who harm her child and beat them down." _Shiro then put his phone away. "So she is looking for her child."Miss Kea said to Shiro. "Yes, we just need to find her child before she comes back and destroys this place."_

"_But where can it be?" I said to Shiro. "I might have an idea, but I need a little more information from you, Miss Kea."_

"_Ask away."_

"_First, has there been any sign of a break in or any doors you locked the night before, then open the next day?"_

"_No break in's and every door I lock at night are the same the next day."_

"_Second, has one of the kids here taken a lot more food than normal?"_

"_Just Tim, but he is a grown boy, so I didn't ask why he took more than usual."_

"_Three, how will has Tim been sleep the past few days?"_

"_He been mostly sleeping all day and when I ask him about it, he said he has been having nightmares."_

"_Shiro how does asking those questions help us find Kangaskhan child?" Ryuji said to Shiro. "Use your head, Ryuji. Tim has her child."_

"_Care to explain, Shiro?" I said to Shiro. Shiro then turned to me and said. "Gladly. You see if Kangaskhan child was not here, then she would go look somewhere else. And because there are no signs of a break in it's someone brought inside."_

"_Someone could have taken it and went somewhere else?" Miss Kea said. "No if someone took Kangaskhan child somewhere else, then she would have left to find it."_

"_Then why hasn't she come inside?"_

"_Tim must be playing with Kangaskhan child outside at night. That's why she was looking around the playground area. It also explains why he has not been getting a lot sleepy and taking more food than normal lately."_

"_Why didn't he tell me?"_

"_I don't know, let's ask him."_

"_Right follow me." Miss Kea said as we all followed her, but Anna who stayed behind. We all went down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door that had Tim's name on it. Miss Kea knocked on the door and said. "Tim it's me Miss Kea, can I come in."_

"_One second." Tim said, as we then after a little heard Tim unlock the door. Tim was a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Who are these guys?"_

"_These guys are here to help us with the Pokemon and we need to enter your room."_

"_Why?" He said, as he started to look back into his room. "We think it's here. Can we look around, please?" Tim looked in his room again and the said. "Ok come on in." Tim opened his door more and then we all entered. It was a normal boy room, clothes on one side and toys on the other side. I didn't see Kangaskhan child, when we all got inside. "Do you where to start looking?" I said to Shiro as he grabbed something out of his backpack. "No, but I have an idea." Shiro said as he opened a yellow jar and said, putting it on the ground. "This is some special honey from back home. It attract any Pokemon to this spot." We then heard some movement coming from the toy section in his room. We then saw Kangaskhan child coming out of the toy's. It stopped and looked at us with fear. Tim then got in front of it and said. "Miss Kea, don't take him away. He is not the one attacking us and he is my friend." Miss Kea was about to say something, but Shiro put his hand up and stopped her. He then turned to Tim and said. "Tim, right?" Tim nodded and Shiro continued. "Tim, firsted he is a she and we aren't going to take her way."_

"_What?"_

"_The Pokemon attacking this place is her mother, we just want to reuntint them."_

"_But I would still loss Alex." Tim said as he turned to Kangaskhan child. "You name her?"_

"_Yes, is that bad?"_

"_No, it's not Tim. Now Tim tell me how you meet Alex?" _

"_I don't know if Miss Kea told you, but I have trouble making friends around here, so one day when I was leaving the playground, I forgot something their and when I got their Alex was trying to play on the swings. I then got close to her, but we she saw me, she started to get scared. I then said, I wasn't going to hurt her and I pushed her on the swings. We both were having fun and I asked her if she wanted to stay with me. She said yes and then we became friends."_

"_But, why didn't you tell me about Alex?" Miss Kea said walking closer to Tim and Alex. "I was scared that you would take her away and I just got a friend. So I keep her secret and played with her at night."_

"_Oh Tim, I wouldn't have done that, especially since she your friend."_

"_But you called people to help you get rid of Alex mom."_

"_I called Mr Mangetsu and his friend to help us with Alex mother."_

"_Yes, we don't want to hurt her, we just want to give her Alex back." Shiro said to Tim. We all then heard someone running at us. We all saw Anna ran into the room and say. "Kangaskhan back." Ryuji then said. "Well then all we have to do is give her back her child and then she'll stop her, right?"_

"_No, in the state she is. She would attack anything and everything she sees, even if it's Alex." Shiro said as started to stand up. I then thought for a moment and said. "What if we calm her down with Selena and Sly ribbons, well Ryuji and Darin distracted her."_

"_Sounds like a plan, let's go. Tim carry Alex and follow us." Shiro said as we all followed Anna to were Kangaskhan was. We we saw her, she was stombing her way to the enters and was about to break the doors down. Shiro then said to us. "Ryuji district her."_

"_On it. Darin let's go." Ryuji said letting Darin out and going outside. "Akira you ready?"_

"_You bet." I said to Shiro, showing him Sly's Pokeball. "Come on out Sly." After Sly came out, he turned to me and said. "Sly I need you to be in your Sylveon form."_

"_Eevee." Sly said with a smile. Sly then turned into his Sylveon form and Shiro said. "Selena I need your help." Selena then came out and I said to them. "Guy we need your help to come down Kangaskhan. Can you help us?" They both nodded yes and then Shiro said. "Don't go outside with Alex, until one of us tell you,ok?" Tim nodded as Alex was trying to get outside and we run outside. When we got outside, we saw Ryuji and Darin dogging Kangaskhan Fire Punches. Ryuji then saw as and said. "We got her distracted, now calm her down." Ryuji then got hit with one of Kangaskhan Fire Punch, sending him over to us. "Ryuji next time pay attention to your opponent, when you are fighting." Shiro said looking down at Ryuji. "All right guys use your ribbons!" I said to Sly and Selena. They nodded and started to ribbons around Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan tried to get out of Sly and Selena ribbons, but it didn't work. Kangaskhan was now trapped by the ribbons and was starting to calm down. "Tim you and Alex can come out now." Shiro said to Tim. Tim then came out and when Alex saw her mother, she ran right to her. Sly and Selena then untied Kangaskhan from their ribbons. When Kangaskhan saw her child, she run to him and picked her up. Kangaskhan then cuddled with her child and after she was done cuddling, she looked at Tim and he said. "I'm sorry I keeped Alex away from you. I just want a friend, I didn't think of what Alex wanted and I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know you what your mother." Tim then bowed to Alex mother. Kangaskhan looked at Alex and Alex talked to her mother. After a while of Alex talking to her mother. Kangaskhan put Alex down and she walked over to Tim. Tim looked up and saw Alex coming over to him and hugged Tim. Alex then stopped hugging and said to Tim point pointing the two "Khan, khan. Gas? Kangaskhan." Tim then said. "You mean it?"_

"_Mean what?" Ryuji said getting off of the floor. "Alex wants her and her mother to stay with Tim and the orphanage."_

"_But how did he understand Alex?" I said walking up with Sly. "The bond he has with Alex and Alex body language, makes him understand what she is saying." Shiro said as we saw Miss Kea bring the other kids out. All of kids hide behind Miss Kea and she said. "Is it safe Mr Mangetsu?"_

"_Yes and she wants to stay here with you and the others. She also is sorry for scaring you and the other kids." Shiro said walking over to Miss Kea and the others. Miss Kea sighed in relief, but the other kids were still scared of Kangaskhan. Shiro then smiled and said. "Don't worry, I know how to make Kangaskhan less scary. Anna come here and I'll give you a boosted up." Anna then came close to Shiro and Shiro boosted her up to Kangaskhan face. Kangaskhan then got close to Anna and cludled with her. Anna laugh as Kangaskhan cuddle with her. The other kids then started to easys around Kangaskhan. A little later all of the kids were playing around Kangaskhan in the playground. Shiro Ryuji and I were watching them play with Kangaskhan, when Miss Kea, Tim, and Alex came over. Miss Kea said to us. "Thank you all for your help."_

"_No problem." I said to Miss Kea. "Still thanks to all of you, I have a new friend that can help me with the kids and Tim has a new friend."_

"_Like Akira said. It no problem and Tim you better treat Alex well, ok?" Shiro said to Miss Kea and Tim. "I will Mr Mangetsu, I promes."_

"_I'll hold you to it. Now I think to time for us to go home now."_

"_Go idea Shiro, let's go." Ryuji said as we all started to walk away. "Wait this is you Mr Mangetsu." Miss Kea said as she handed Shiro some money. "No I can't take this." Shiro said trying to give the money back. "No take, Ryuji mom said you are living on your one and in high school. You will need this, so take it." She then forced the money into Shiro hand and he said. "Ok, but I will not like it." I then said to everyone. "Will it time for us to go. Bye everyone." We all then waved goodbye to the Miss Kea, Anna, Tim, Alex, Kangaskhan and the kids. They also waved goodbye to us and on the way to the train station, I said to Shiro. "Do you think they be all right?"_

"_Without a shade of doubt. I'm sure Tim can help them. After all he is a trainer now, just like you guys."_

"_You think were trainers? I thought you didn't see us like that?"_

"_You love Pokemon and you have Pokemon, then you are trainers and I will never think of you guys any left." I then felt are bond getting stronger. _

_(Shiro / Universe Rank 2)_

"_By the way, should we go back to the place tomorrow?" Ryuji said to me. "No let's train with are Pokemon tomorrow and after school some time next week, we'll finch this." We then got on trains and then we all went home._

**And down. Sorry for not updating soner, I been having some writers block and some distractions, but good news. Next time it's time to finch Kamoshida Palace and I will also back a few surprises in the next chapter. Goodbye, see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 The Fall of Kamoshida_

_Shiro P.O.V._

_Dealing with Kangaskhan yesterday was not as hard as I thought it would be. Today it's time for some practices with the team and their Pokemon. I wait at The Waypoint when Akira and Sly was the first ones to come in. When Akira saw me he said. "Evening Shiro."_

"_Evening Akira."_

"_Anyone else here?"_

"_No just you and me."_

"_Well then can I ask you a question?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_I forgot to ask you yesterday, but what was that form Sly turned into during that fight with that gold knight?"_

"_Oh right I didn't tell you about Sly Umbreon form, well then Rotom if you be so kind." I said pulling Rotom out and Rotom said. "_Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and filled with a mysterious power."

"_Thank you Rotom." I said putting Rotom away and then the other came into the room. "Hey everyone. How are you guys doing?" Ann was the first to speak. "Amber and I are fine and sorry for not helping you guys yesterday." Akira then said. "It's fine, besides you went to see Shiho. How is she anyway?"_

"_Still asleep."_

"_Don't worry we will get justice for her and the other Kamoshida hurt." I said to Ann. "So what are we doing today?" Ryuji said to us. I then said to everyone getting Hunter and Mary Pokeballs. "Before I tell you I need to let Hunter and Mary out of their Pokeballs." After I let Hunter and Mary our, I then said to the Pokemon. "I want Hunter to help you practice your long range attacks, I already have the targets ready for you all." I then look at Akira, Ann and Ryuji. "Mary is going to help us practice our Z-Moves poses."_

"_Why?" Ryuji said to me. "The more we get used to using Z-Moves the less likely will get tired inside of a Palace." I then look at our Pokemon and said. "Hunter you take the Pokemon through the Training Door?" Hunter nodded and the Pokemon followed him. I then looked at the other and said. "Let's gets started."_

_Hunter P.O.V._

_After we left our partners and went to the training room. Sly Shadow Balls we hitting close to the target center. Dairn Charge Beams were hitting the target center. Both of them were doing great, but Amber was not doing so well. Amber was only hitting the target outer ring once out of every 5 shots of her Ember. I then clapped my wings and said to them. "Ok, why don't we take a break?" Darin was the first to speak. "That sounds good." Sly then was about to leave the training room, but I stopped him and said. "Now where do you think your going?"_

"_Back to Akira." Sly said trying to slip past me. "No. You know their pracing Z-Move Poses back there."_

"_But?" I put my hand in front of Sly and said. "I know your worried about Akira, believe me I know. But if they don't practice their Z-Moves Poses and if we don't practice our long ranged attacks then someone could get hurt."_

"_Then why aren't you praceting?" Darin said coming up to us. "Because I don't want to show off in front of you all."_

"_That means you have terrible aim."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Then prove it?"_

"_Fine I will." I said going near to the tagetes. I pulled out my bow and my arriows. I then hit all of the target one at a time and all of them were bullseyes. "Now what about my aim?" I said to Dairn and looking at all of them. Sly was aw struck, Darin looked away with embarrassment, but Amber looked down with sadness. I looked at her and said. "What's wrong, Amber?"_

"_It's nothing." Amber said looking away. "It doesn't feel like nothing. Come on tell me?" Amber signed and then turned towards me. "I'm starting to think that Ann won't want to be my partner." I then said with a surprise tone in my voice._

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_I'm not as strong as you, I don't have any cool moves like Sly and Darin, and I can barely even hit the targets." She then tried to hit the target only to miss it. "What if Ann see how weak I am and decide that she doesn't want me around her anymore." Amber then started to cry. I was stunned at first, but then I leaned down to her level and wiped her tears away. She looked at me and I said. "You may not believe me, but I have felt the same way as you do now. You see when I was still a Rowlet, I was not strong. I lost battles more times than I can count. That feeling got worse after seeing the other Pokemon fine their partners. Then one day I was going to town with Professor Kukui and the other starters, when I saw a human kid being attacked by a Pokemon. Do you know who that kid was?"_

"_Was the kid Shiro?" Sly said to me. "Yes and after we all scared the Pokemon away. Professor Kukui then let Shiro pick one of us as his partner. I didn't think he would pick me."_

"_Why?" Amber said to me. "You see I didn't have a cool move like Popplio and I wasn't strong like Litten. But Shiro looked at me and said. "Why do you look sad?" Professor Kukui then told Shiro about me and Shiro then said something that I will never forget. "Even if you feel like at loser, I still think your awesome and I know together we will be more awesome." He picked me up and give me a hug. I then cried into his shirt, happy that he picked me. We then went on our island challenges and I will never forget that time with him. And besides you are still new to this hole battling idea, so don't think yourself short, or think that Ann will let you go. Now back to practice." We all then went back to practicing our aim. Amber then started to get better and then our partners came into the room. "How is everyone, Hunter?" I looked over to Amber and Ann and saw them in a hug. I then gave Shiro a tumpes up and he said. "Go, then tomorrow after school we will fine Kamoshida treasure room." We all them left The Waypoint and got ready for tomorrow._

_King (Shiro )P.O.V._

_The next day after another boring day at school we entered Kamoshida palace again. I got close to Joker as they let their Pokemon out and I let Jack. I then said to him. "Are we going to teleport back to the last safe room or are we going to start over?" Joker looked at the castle and said. "We're going into the palace over there." He said pointing at a path that lead to the second floor window. "Why aren't we teleporting back to the last safe room?" Skull said as he, Mona, Panther, Darin and Amber came to us. "My gut is telling me that they are still waiting for us to come out of the safe room, so I think we should abused them, by walking to the safe room we were in lasted time."_

"_There is no way their still wait for us to exit the safe room after all it's been days since we were here. But I don't see the danger of your walking back to where we were plan." I said to Joker. Joker looked at everyone else and said. "Anyone got a problem with walking?" They nodded no and then we walked back to the safe room. When we got there, we all saw four knights standing by the door, covered in dust and cobwebs. One in the front and three in the back. I looked at Joker and said. "Looks like you were right, Joker."_

"_It would seen so. Now here's what we are going to do. King does Jack have any attacks that could attack all of these guys at once?"_

"_Just one why?"_

"_I want you to throw Jack at those guy and to attack them with that move and then when their all down our Pokemon will shoot then from here."_

"_But the attack will be load, what if there is more knights in the room?"_

"_After Jack use his move, he needs to then hide us for a few minutes. Sound like a plan?"_

"_Sounds go." I then turned to Jack and said getting into position. "You ready?" Jack nodded and he run to my hands. "Ok then use __**Night Daze**__." I said as I throw him over to the knights. He landed right on the knight in the front and started to use Night Daze. His hands glowed purple and he hit the knight he that was under him and relieving a shock wave making the other knights fall. "Now." Joker said as Sly used his Shadow on the middle knight Ball, Darin use his Charge Beam on the left one and Amber then fire her Ember attack, but it looked different and her attacked missed. The knight got back up in time, but when it hit the ground it made fireball and they slashed on to the knight. Causing the cobwebs on him to catch on fire. The knight started to scream in pain, but was stopped when Jack appeared in front of him and used Aerial Ace to finched him. Jack then came back to us and we stayed quiet and wait to see if anyone would come to were the knight, but no one came. Joker up head and using the shadows spied on the room. He then said. "We're clear." We all then came out to see the statue we destroyed last time was still destroyed and they were trying to fix it. Panter then said to me as we started to walk out of the room. "Hey King can I ask you a question?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_What attack did Amber just do?"_

"_I thought it was Ember, but after I saw the splash damage. I realised that it was actually it was Flame Burst."_

"_Flame Burst? What's that?" Mona said to us as he came up to us. "It is a strong fire attack that shoots out a big blast of fire and when that fire blast hit something, it breaks into a lot mine fire ball and can I see Amber when we are in the next safe room?"_

"_Sure why?"_

"_I just I've never seen a Torchic use Flame Burst be for, plue I need to see what move she lost we she learned it."_

"_What do you mean lost?" Joker said as we all left the church. "Pokemon can only know 4 moves at a time, some if they learn something more then they will lose a move, I just don't know which one yet." _**(Time out. Before people complain about how Amber shouldn't know that move yet. I would like to say that in the stories will be like the show and manga were Pokemon learn moves natural or thanks to a teacher. But like the show or mange it will take time to master it. Time in) **_We then found a safe room after the church. In the safe room Rotom and Amber and told us, she forgot Sand Attack, so she could learn Flame Burst. After we left the safe room, we keep walking through the castle and climbed up a tower that was weird on the inside and full golden knights. We managed to avoid them and worked are why to the top of the tower. When we got to the top, we found a safe room near a very big door. We all got into the safe room and I said to everyone. "I think we're near the treasure room."_

"_What makes you say that, King?" Skull said to me as he took a seat and Darin went on to the table. "In the movies or games the treasure is in a room with a very big door in front of we are at the top of the tower, so it has to be there."_

"_This isn't a game King, but I think you are right." Mona said as he hopping onto the table. "We've been to every nook and cranny of this place and haven found it, so it either here or at the very least a clue is here."_

"_Then let's take a little break before we go into the room, before we go in." We all nodded and took a little break. Once the break was over we got close to the door to hear if anyone was in their and we heard Kamoshida saying something to the knight's in the room. "We need another why in." I said to the others. We all looked around and found an opened window. We all then jumped throw it and Skull said in his normal voice level. "OK! We're in!" We all then covered his mouth and Mona said. "Quiet down, you idiot!"Mona point to the ground floor and we then all got up and saw Kamoshida sitting on his throne and yelling at the knights. Skull said with a surprised voice. "Oh shit, it's Kamoshida…!_

"_And a ton of soldiers…" Panther said feeling uneasy. Amber nothis this and rubbed her head angines Panthers leg. Then a gold knight came in and bowed before Kamoshida and then used a volleyball on the gold knight. "How have you not captured the intruders yet!?"_

"_I apologize, my liege!" The gold knight said as he got up and left the room. Mona said looking at Kamoshida. "I bet he'd never imagine we're in the same room as him. Come on, let's keep moving…" We then all got to the door at the end of the room and after we entered it we saw another door. Skull said looking at another pair of doors. "This sturdy-looking door pretty promising. Let's head inside!"_

"_Wait for a moment and let hear if anyone is in their." I said getting closer to the door. I heard nothing and said to everyone. "I don't hear anything so I think it clear." I then opened the doors and inside was mountains of gold and a weird blob in the middle of the room. When we all enter the room, Skull said. "Whoa, what is this place!? Holy shit! That Treasure thing's gonna be in here!" Everyone got around the weird blob and I went around looking for my Ultranecrozium Z crystal. I then heard Panther said looking at the blob. "Hey, what is this? It's… floating in the air." I started looking through another pile of gold when Mona said. "Hehe… That's the Treasure. We finally found it!"_

"_Are you sure, Mona?" Joker said to Mona and Mona said back. "Just hold on a second. I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far. Simply finding the Treasure isn't enough. We'll need to make it materialize before we can steal it." I was going to stop and ask Mona what he maen when I found a U.B.C. with a red and black bane. Skull then asked the question to Mona. "Whaddya mean…?"_

"_Desires have no physical form be nature. Hence, we'll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a Treasure. Once they're conscious that their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will finally show itself."_

"_But how do we do that?" Panther said to Mona and I started looking at another pile of gold. "We warn them. Tell them, "We're going to steal your heart."."_

"_So we're gonna send a calling card!? That's totally what a phantom thief would do!" Skull said with a smile. "Once we do that, the Treasure will appear for certain! ...I think." That it I stopped looking for the Ultranecrozium Z crystal and I walked over to everyone. "You don't know if it would work?" I said to Mona and he said back to me. "Hey this is my first time doing this to and my gut is telling me it will work." I was going to say something, but Skull said. "It's still worth giving it a shot!"_

"_I agree with Skull, and now that we have an infiltration route secure, so we can leave and if the calling card doesn't work then we will think of a different way to steal the treasure. And is this what you're looking for?" Joker said to me as I looked over to him and saw Ultranecrozium Z crystal and the dog tags in his hands. "Yes, where'd you find it?" I said taking the dog tags from Joker and he said to me. "It was under this thing, but now that you have it, what are you going to do now?"_

"_Let's get to the safe room before I tell you guys." They nodded and I went back to the safe room. After we all took a seat Panther was the first to speak and she was petting Amber at the same time. "What do you mean by what King would do now, Joker?" I then said. "Did I ever tell you guys what my mission is?" They all nodded no and I said. "I am looking for the legendary Pokemon Necrozma."_

"_Who's Necrozma and what is a legendary Pokemon?" Mona said jumping on the table. "Legendary Pokemon are one of a kind of Pokemon that live with two other legendary Pokemon and it up for people like me to help keep them safe."_

"_What do you mean by you help keep them safe?" Panther said to me. "Legendary Pokemon could literally changed the world and bad people want that power._

"_No way" Ryuji said to me. "I have three friends back home that live in different regions, I don't remember them off the talk of my head, but I know what they are. One of their homes has a Pokemon of life, a Pokemon of death, and a Pokemon keeping the order between them. Another one of my friends live with a Pokemon that is a walking volcano, a Pokemon that make the sea levels rise, and a Pokemon that rules the sky of our planet. My filly friend live with four legendary, one Pokemon that controls time, one Pokemon that controls space, one Pokemon the controls ant-matter and the one that made them all. So you see why people need to help keep them safe."_

"_What about you and you didn't tell us about Necrozma." Joker said. "I was getting their, the legendary Pokemon I help keep save are Lunala, the Pokemon of the Moon, Solgaleo the Pokemon of the Sun and Necrozma the Pokemon that is living light and he gives it to others."_

"_What do you mean?" Mona said to me. "Necrozma light can be a clean form of energy that could on into anything. It's also why I need to find him."_

"_Why, it's not like it the end of the world if you don't find him?" Skull said to me. "Well it will be the end of multiple worlds."_

"_What?"_

"_People in another dimension captured Necrozma and used him as a power source. Now thanks to them, if I die and Necrozma gets out of the Light Ball. Then he will kill this planet."_

"_What do you mean, King?" Joker said to me. "The other people took so much of his light at now, without me then he will eat all of the light in this world and then go to the next one, until someone can give him the light that will stop him. But don't worry the Light Ball is still working and it won't break."_

"_That a big mission, I think we would understand if you would leave us." Joker said. "I could leave, but I think staying with you guys."_

"_But what about Necrozma?"_

"_I have the dog tags, so I can find him, but I don't have an idea on where to start and I have a hunch that if I stay with you guys, I'm sure to find it. Plus I really don't like Kamoshida, so stopping him is on the list of what I must do, I also found this." I showed them a U.B.C. "This is an Ultra Beast Core and it gives me a power boost here. Now let's get out of here and do what Mona?" I said to Mona. "We need to send a calling card in reality, then we can come back to take the Treasure! But once we send out the calling card, there will be no turning back. Let's go to the hideout and plan for the calling card."_

"_Let's do it." Joker said. As he opened the door to the exit. We then all left the Palace. Once I got home I let my Pokemon out and got ready for bed. Rotom then said. "Roto-S you got some messages."_

"_Thanks." I took my phone and saw Ryuji, Ann, and Akira in a group chat with me. "They all were feeling tried to, but they were ready to make the calling card. I then went to bed and had a dream of Necrozma in a prison. The next day we all were having fun with our Pokemon during lunch and after school I meet up with everyone on the roof. Morgana then said to us. "All right! All that's left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida's heart!" Ryuji then said. "Couldn't we have just sent one at the beginning of all this…?"_

"_It's not that simple. A Treasure won't stay materialized forever. Once the impression is gone, the Treasure will disappear. I think it'll last around a day, at most." I then said. "So we just have one shoot at getting the Treasure."_

"_Yes, that's why we had to find it first. Now it's time to send the calling card."_

"_Tomorrow's finally the day." Ryuji said as he and Darin were getting ready for tomorrow. Ann was brushing Amber, when she said to Mona. "So we send the calling card in the morning… and carry out the plan by the end of the day, right?"_

"_Correct. The effect won't last that long. ...Are you worried?"_

"_Heh. Waited too long."_

"_Perfect."_

"_We're going to pull this off, no matter what!"_

"_So, who's going to write the card?" Morganna said as Ryuji jumped into the conversation. "Leave it to me!" Ann looked at him and said. "Why?"_

"_Why…? Why wouldn't it be me!?"_

"_This is important. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?" Mona then said to Ryuji. "I must agree."_

"_I really wanna get him good!" I then said. "Fine just make sure it's not sounds or looks stubid."_

"_Yeah I got it." Ann then said to us. "Hey, are you sure about this…? If they find out our identities all this work will be for nothing ..."_

"_I know, I know!" Ryuji said with a smile. Morganna the said. "All right, then! Tomorrow it is!" We all then left for the day and when I got back to my place, Ryuji texted us about the calling card and the plan. The next day I was looking for the others when I saw Ann as she was looking at Ryuji calling card. I then heard Ann said. "Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, then Phantom Thieves of Hearts."_

"_It could be better." I said and Ann turned around to face me. "Hey Ann have you seen the guys?"_

"_They their over there." She said pointing to Akira, Ryuji and Morgana. We both walked over to them and Ryuji said to us. "Not bad, eh? I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference." I then said. "It good, but four words. Art and writing classes." Ann them said. "I agree with Shiro. I know what you wanted to say, but it sound like an idiot trying to be an adult." Morganna then said. "I also agree with Shiro, your logo's a little lacking, too." Ryuji than said. "OK, y'know what? Th-That ain't true!" We then heard the other students talk about the calling card. Ryuji then said. "...It got everyone excited, so it's all good, yeah?"_

"_It for Kamoshida not them, so no." I said to Ryuji. And then Kamoshida came up to were the calling cards were. After Kamoshida read it, Morgana then said. "...Look at that. A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires."_

"_I think it's hitting him pretty hard." Ryuji said with a grin on his face. He then started to yell and every student he could see and they all run away. He then saw us and walked over to us. "...Was it you three!?"_

"_What if it was?" Akira said to Kamoshida. "What garbage… Eh, it's not a problem. You'll be expelled soon enough anyway." After he said that the world around us turn black and we all saw Kamoshida shadow. He said to us. "Come… Steal it, if you can!" The world then turn back to normal and Kamoshida walked away from us. "What just happened?" I said and Morgana said. "Judging from Kamoshida's response… I'm sure we had an effect on his Palace!"_

"_Does that mean the Treasure's appeared!? We'll be able to get it today, right?" Ann said and Morgana then said "It's not just "today." It's ONLY today. The impact of seeing a calling card doesn't last long, and it cannot be repeated. This will be our one chance to steal the Treasure." One day's more than enough for us!" Ryuji said and we all nodded and after school we went back to the Palace and when we got their they let their Pokemon out and I let Mary out and put my Icium Z-Crystal on my Z-Ring. Joker then open the door to the safe room near the treasure room. When we got there we saw the doors open and no own inside. "This fell's like a trap, we should find another way into the room." They all nodded, but the window we used last time was closed and locked up. "We have no chose, but to walk through the room. Just keep your guard up."Joker said as we walked through the room. When we got into the treasure room, we all saw a very big crown. Mona then said after he saw the crown. "Aww Yeeeeaaaaah! The Treasure has appeared!"_

"_Man, it's huge!" Skull saids and Darin nodded. "What do you think!? It's just as I said! Now we can steal it!" Mona said and I said to him. "Great now let's go, in hurting my eyes."_

"_...It kinda pisses me off." Panther said crossing her arms. "Why's it so pretty…? Isn't this Kamoshida's desires?" Mona then said. "T-Treasure…" We all looked at him and I said to him. "Mona are you ok?" Mona then jumped on the crown and started to act like a cat with catnip. Mona then repoised himself and said. "Oh, um, yeah…. Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of a lady…" Panther then said to Mona. "You were completely out of character too. What was that about?"_

"_I couldn't stop it either… To think I'd be drawn to human desires this much… Doesn't that prove that I'm human!?" I then said to Mona. "No it just proves that you are drawn to human desires, it doesn't prove you are human."_

"_A-Anyway, King do you have a Pokemon that can carry the crown?"_

"_No, wear going to have to all carry it." We then all grabbed the crown and it fell into are arms and it was heavy even with the four of us holding it. Mona said something, but I couldn't hear it and after that we started to move to the exit._

_Joker (Akira) P.O.V._

_After King said we had to carry the crown, I heard Mona said. "To think it's go so well… I've even found three Persona users and warrior with creatures from another world in the process… My judgment was correct I made the right choice in making a deal with you!" I then felt my bone with Mona had just grown deeper._

_(Morgana / Magician Rank 2)_

_King (Shiro) P.O.V._

_Mona and our Pokemon we watching out step as we all were carrying the crown. We then all stopped as a voice said. "Go, go! Let's go! Ka-mo-shida!" Kamoshida then appeared out of nowhere and with a volleyball, shot the crown out of our hands. He then jumped over us and shrunk the crown to normal sizes. He then took it and that twisted copy of Ann run next to him. He looked at us and said. "I won't let anyone take this!" This proves that I am the king of this castle-it is the core of this world!"_

"_That rat bastard… That's how he sees me, isn't it!?" Panther said as Amber and our Pokemon got ready to fight. Skull then said to Kamoshida. "Yo, pervert. Were you waiting to ambush us?"_

"_I just made it easier to find you. I'll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now."_

"_Oh, please, you are just a pervert that thinks he his great, when in reality, your nothing more than a fool of a king." I said and Kamoshida said to me. "I am the king, this is the proof and only you thieves are fools for believing a misunderstanding." Panther then looked at him and said. "How is it a misunderstanding!? You were doing things that you kept secret from others!"_

"_The people around me were the ones who kept it secret. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners…"_

"_No they were using you and you thought. "If they use me then I'll use them." You use Shiho to get to Ann and you use Ann to get to Shiho. Even if people keep it a secret in order to gain something, you're still the root and cause of all the pain in the school and that doesn't make you a king."_

"_I am the KING!"_

"_No a true king protect and respected their people and tyrant disrespected their people and only save himself. And that is what you are a tyrant of lust. That things you have the right to choose who gets to live and who doesn't" Panther then said. "Yeah, King right. Shiho should have told me about what was happening with you and I also should have told her the same thing. But what King said was true and he earned being called King, you sure as hell didn't."_

__"_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! You know ever since you came to this school, I have dealt with a lot of problems." Kamoshida pointed at me. "That to you my slave are running away and you even insult my rain with bastle lie and ideas, so once I kill you I will get them all back and I will remover that idea of me being anything other than a god among men.."_

"_Good luck with that. You are and always will be nothing more than a demon obsessed with your sick desires and nothing more!" He then started to laight and said. "That's wrong, I'm a god among men and the god that rules this world!" Kamoshida then grabbed the fake Ann and transformed into a big monster. We all jumped back and Skull said. "Wh-What the hell..!?" Kamoshida new form was a giant pink monster that looked like Kamoshida, but had two more arms and a really big tongue. What he had was his slaves and a gold cup full of people inside of it, by his feet. His arms had a gold fork, a gold knife, a wipe and a drink that had the fake Ann in it. And on the top of his head was the crown back to it true sizes. "I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want!" Joker then said. "That's a lie and now it's time finch this." Kamoshida roared and we got ready for battle and Kamoshdia said, "You goddamn, no-good, shitty brats! Haven't you been taught not to point at people!? Huh!?"_

"_Just shut up and give us that Treasure from your head." I then crushed the U.B.C. It then changed my armour. I then felt something on my head and I was holding something in both of my hands. I then realized that the U.B.C was Buzzwole and it gave me a pair of gauntlets and a sword horn. "What is that?" Skull said and I said. "I'll tell you about it later, were in a fight now." Kamoshida then attacked me with his wipe and I said. "Big mistake, __**Counter**__." I then took the attack and seemed it back with even more power. Kamoshida fell back and I smiled. "What was that?" Mona said to me. "That was Counter if I take damage from a physical attack then I can punch back with with double the power I felt. And I just got got some form the Ultra Beast Buzzwole."_

"_Good now everyone attack him will his down, with an All Out Attack." We all jumped around and attacked Kamoshida. It caused him a lot of damage, but Kamoshida used his fork and knife to eat people in the cup. It heal him and Mona said. "He healed himself…? Is it because he ate those inside there…?" Kamoshdia then hit the ground and the slave by his feet throw volleyballs at us. After they hit us, Skull said. "Couldn't you use Counter on them?"_

"_Long range attacks won't work with Counter and beside we need to attack that cup or else this battle will take for every. So Mary attack Kamoshida and that cup with __**Blizzard.**_" _Mary then hit Kamoshida and the cup. Kamoshida gasped and said. "HEY! You don't know what this is worth, so stop touching it! Don't do it anymore, got it? I've warned you!" I looked over to Joker and I saw him smile. "Everyone attack that cup now. Sly use_ _**Shadow Ball.**_" _Joker then got his gun out and fire at the cup. "Darin use_ _**Charge Beam**__." Skull said shooting his gun. "Amber use __**Flame Burst.**_" _Panther said as she and Mona started to shoot the cup too. I couldn't attack with them, but Mary could. "Mary, use __**Blizzard**_ _again." I then saw Amber fire three Flame Burst one land on the cup, one land on Kamoshida and last bounce around and land on Skull head. I then saw the cup break as Darin was trying to put the fire on Skull head out. Kamoshdia let his guard down and said. "No way… This was from when I won the national…" We then took this changes stunned him. He then said to us. You think that you can get away with doing such a thing? Do you realize who I am!? ...I am Kamoshida! Don't you get it!?" Joker then said. "So what."_

"_Like I keep saying! I am Kamoshida! I'm the king!" Skull then said. "You look down on everyone… but you're seriously lame right now." Panther then said. "We came all this way to steal that! Will you just give it up and hand it over?" Kamoshida then said. "Silence! I won't let the likes of you have this!" Mona then said. "You still have the energy to say things like that!? Then we're going to up our game as well!" And then we did another All Out Attack. After we finish the attack Kamoshdia said. "I'm the king…! If I'm not, then who is!?" I then said. "His crown mush help beef up his defence, so if we can knock it off then we can finche him with a Z-Move." Joker then said. "Ageered, Mona find a way up and try to knock that crown off of his head. Will keep his attention on us." Mona nodded and then left. We then got back to attacking. I got close to him and said. "__**Power-Up Punch.**_" _I kept doing that move over and over again, getting more powerful with each punch. Everyone keeps attacking him and he keeps attacking us. I then jumped back from Kamoshida and he said. "How dare you keep defying me… Looks like I have to bring out the big guns! Slaves! Bring over you-know-what!" He then let the slave go and they run away to grab something. "Time for my killshot from when I was active and rocking it! Killshot… as in I'll make the kill!" We then got into defense position, but then something knock us all down from behind us. I turned around to see some of the slaves push us down and the others had a giant volleyball. They throw it to Kamoshida and he jumped up and was going to hit the ball. Panther then said. "Amber what are you doing?" I then saw Amber running past me and going after the ball. Kamoshida then hit the ball and Amber the jumped up. The ball was going to hit us, but Amber intersapied it. "AMBER!" Panther screamed worried for her friend safety. Amber then started to glow, I knew what this mean. Just then the ball hit Amber, but she stop it with her feet. Amber legs then got big, she started to grow taller and grew arms. I then saw her kick the ball back at Kamoshida hitting the cup with the fake Ann in it, causing it to fall out of his friend. After Amber land again, her glow stop and she said in her new form. "Combusken!" Amber had just evolve from Torchic into Combusken. "What just happened to Amber?" Panther said and I said to her. "Amber just evolve into Combusken." Amber then run up to Kamoshida and use Double Kick on his face. Kamoshida then dropped his wilp and use his two spare arms to hold his crown down. "And she just learn Double Kick." I said as we got up. After Panther got up Amber came over and gave her a huge. Panther returned it and Kamoshida said. "How!? No one has very stop my killshot before, so how can a freakin monster stop me? It is incompatible!" I then point to Kamoshida. "They are called Pokemon and she stopped your attack, because she wants to project the people she cares about. You just care about yourself, so will we stand by one another, will get even stronger than anything in this world, you just have yourself and that makes you weaker then everything in this world."_

"_That it I done with the five of you!" Kamoshdia then noticed one of us was missing. "Wait, is there on less of you?"_

"_What gave you that idea?" I said to Kamoshida seeing Mona ready strike. "I knew it! You're missing one! Where'd they go!?" Mona then smiled and said. "Took you long enough to notice." Mona then kicked Kamoshida crown off of his head. The crown then started to roll around the room and Kamoshida said. "Nooo! My...my precious…!"_

"_These is it. Let finch this. Everyone follows my lead." Everyone got behind me and I said. "__**Cold unite with the snow that shine like the sun and ice that sparkle like the night. Rise up to the sky and show us your might. Go Subzero Slammer!**_" _Mary was then surrounded by the others Persona's and they all raised up on an ice pillars. A white pillar for Mary, a black pillar for Arsene, a green pillar for Zorro, a yellow pillar for Captain Kidd and a red pillar for Carmen. Kamoshida looked up and saw Mary and the Persona's looking down on him. They all then shot a beam that was the same color as their pillar. They all hit Kamoshida and encased him in a rainbow-colored castle of ice. It then broke and then we all saw Kamoshida fall down in defeat. We all felt a little tired, but it was like the last few times. We then saw the crown roll over to us and shrink down to normal size. Skull was about to pick it up, but Kamoshida reappeared in his normal form and grabbed it. We cornered him near a balcony. He soon realized that he had nowhere to go. Panther then looked at him and said. "What's wrong? Not running away? Why don't you run…? Aren't you a great athlete?" Kamoshida then said. "It's always been like this all those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me…! I'm doing this all for them! What's wrong about demanding a reward for that!?"_

"_Now you're making excuses…? We'll do something about that distorted heart of yours." Skull said as he and Darin stepped closer to him. Kamoshida looked over the edge of the balcony and saw it was a long way down. Panther then said. "Scared. Right now, you're seeing the view that Shiho did." Panther got closer to Kamoshida. "I'm sure she was scared too… except she had no choice but to jump… What will you do? Will you jump? ...Or would you rather die here?" Before I could say anything she summoned Carman and she got ready to fire. Kamoshida backed away in fear. Mona then said. "Do you want to finish him off? It's your call." Kamoshida then said. "No, please wait! I beg you… Just forgive me!"_

"_Shut up. I bet everyone told you the same. But you… you took everything from them!" Panther said and then fired a fireball at Kamoshida. It hit the door and Kamoshdia said kneeling down in defeat. "I accept defeat… You want this? Take it." He then throw the crown over to us. "Go ahead and finish me off… You do that… and my real self will go down too… You have that right since you've won..." I saw Panther tightened her hand and was about to shoot him again. I then stopped her and said. "Panther, what the hell are you doing!?"_

"_He hurt Shiho and caused her to jump off the school roof._

"_Yes, but she is still alive and look at him." They all looked at him. "He defeat, we have his treasure, he has nothing now, but if you kill him. Then he will destroy you from the inside. You will feel so guilty about what you did that you wouldn't be able to look at Shiho or Amber ever again. Don't waste your friendship with them over revenge." Panther then fired a fireball at Kamoshida, but she missed on purpose. "Your right, but I wasn't going to kill him. If his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes."_

"_Good to know, you had us scared for a second." Amber then gave Panther her right hand and Panther took it. "I've lost. You're through when you lose… What am I- What am I supposed to do now…?" Kamoshida said in tears. Joker stepped up and said. "Atone for your sins, but you need to figure that out yourself."_

"_All right… I will leave now and return to my real self…" Kamoshida then started to disappear. "I'll make certain that I-" He said as he finally disappear. "It's over." I said to everyone. "No not yet." Mona said as the castle started to crumble. "Without the Treasure or Kamoshida then this place will collapse."_

"_You couldn't have told us that earlier!" I said as we all started to run out of the Palace. We all were panic as run to the exit. After we got out, we all were catching our breath. Ann was the first to speak. "That suked…"_

"_They that was not fun at all. Morgana the next time you don't tell us about something like that, kick you into another dimension." I said on the ground. "Deal." Morgana said to me. Ryuji then got up and said. "Look at the nav!" We all looked at are phones and the location was gone. "Looks like the mission worked, but where's the crown?" I said looking around. "I have it and it's not a crown any more." Akira said showing us a gold medal. Ryuji looked at it and said. "What the…?"_

"_A medal? Wait, where'd that crown go?" Panther said and I was thinking the same thing. "What going on…?" Rryuji said and I said. "Morgana do you know what is going on."_

"_It means, that was the source of Kamoshida's desires. To him, this medal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the Palace."_

"_An Olympic medal…" Ryuji said look at the medal. "So, that perv kept clinging to his past glory and couldn't let it go…"_

"_It still not an excuse, for all of the things he did to us and everyone else." I said to everyone else. Ann then said. "But… this means that Kamoshida's heart might have changed, right?" Morgana then said. "...Probably."_

"_Our expulsion on the line here!" Ryuji said. "This is the first successful example for me too."_

"_Enough guys." I said to the others. "We successful stole his treasure and Amber evolve, so let's go have some fun."_

"_Sounds go, but before we go, can you tell us what happened to Amber?" Akira said and I said to him. "It's called Evolvestion and it when a Pokemon gains new power and new skills."_

"_Is it like what happens to Sly?"_

"_No. Sly can change back to his firsted from, but for Amber there is no going back." Ann looked at Amber and said. "She still the same Amber I know." I smiled and said. "Good, now let's go have some fun and something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."_

"_Sounds like a good idea, but before we go, can you tell us what Amber is now?" Ann said and I pulled out my phone. "_Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon. During a battle, the ot flame in its body increases. Its kicks have outstanding destructive power. _Now who care for some food?"_ _They all nodded and returned are Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, then we all went into the city._

_Mewtwo P.O.V._

_I was in another reality when I saw Kamoshida Palace started to fall apart. When I got there I saw them all alive and going out into the city. I then heard the screams of two other things. I looked up and saw two Mewtwos, a normal one and a shiny one. They were falling down hard, so I stopped them with my physics power and after they started to fly one their own again, I came up to them and saw the Light Balls on their wrist and I said to them. "Who are you two and why do you two have two of Necrozma Light Ball?" _

"_How do you know about Necrozma Light Ball?" The normal Mewtwo said in a male sounding voice. I then said to them. "I am helping Alola first champion Shiro Mangetsu find Necrozma who is trapped in his Light Ball in this world. Now it's your turn." They both looked surprised when a said "Shiro Mangetsu" and the normal one said. "I am looking for Kasai Mangetsu and Solgaleo, so I need Necrozma help to track them. Are they here?"He then showed us Kasai. She is 17, white skin, tall, pink hair and wearing her a red hoodie, a t-shirt and pants with a skirt around her groin. The shiny Mewtwo then said in a female voice to me. "The same with me, but I'm looking for Mizu Mangetsu and Lunala, so is he right are they here?" She showed us Mizu who was wearing the same clothes as Kasai, but it was all blue and he didn't have a skirt, also he had a blue lab coat, instead of a hoodie and blue colored glasses."I am working with Solgaleo, Lunala, and a Mangetsu, but I don't think Kasai or Mizu Mangetsu are here."_

"_How are you sure?" The shiny Mewtwo said to me. "I'll show you." I showed them Shiro Mangetsu and who he is. The normal Mewtwo then said. "Oh, so he is the like Kasai."_

"_And like Mizu, but there's some small difference between the three of them," The shiny Mewtwo said to us. "Yes, but what happens to your Mangetsu's?" I said looking at them. The normale Mewtwo was the first to speak. "I lost him after a battle in Ultra Space." The shiny Mewtwo then said. "The same with me."_

"_Can I show me what happen?"_

"_Yes and from their P.O.V's." We both said at the same time and then show the other female Mewtwo the battle in Ultra Space._ _**(Time out. Look at the other story to see what happened. Time in) **__After they finished showing me the battles that Kasai and Miza were in, I then said. "I will keep an eye out for them, but I don't think they're here. Why do you think they are here?"_

"_The bracelet pull me out of the wormhole and here I am." The normal Mewtwo said and the shiny Mewtwo said to the other. "Same."_

"_Then because Solgaleo, Lunala and a Magetsu are here, your braces think their are here."_

"_We will fix them back in the wormhole and let us know if you see if they are here." The shiny Mewtwo said to us. We they both then got ready to leave when I said. "Good luck finding your friends and let hope we all meet up again." They then open a wormhole and both went our own ways. It was nice to see others Mewtwo that were connected to other Magetsu and I do hope I find Kasai, Mizu, Lunala, and Solgaleo._

**And done, sorry for not posting this story sooner or making any authors notes, but I have some new. I am planning for my Person Q2 Story, will be a competition with my story and 2 new Persona x Pokemon stories and a Gravity Falls x Pokemon story for fun they rule will be explained in the other stories first chapter. The two new Persona x Pokemon will be in Persona 3, and 4 with 2 different versions of Shiro Mangetsu and they will all meet in Persona Q2. Also this stories are in different dimensions. That means whatever happened in one story won't impact the other stories. The Persona 3 story is called Persona 3 Rise of Tartarus and the Pokemon hour with a Pokemon Evolution Research version of Shiro Mangetsu called Mizu Mangetsu. The Person 4 story is call Persona 4 Pokemon Channel with a female Pokemon wearstler version of called Kasai Mangetsu. I want all of them to meet them up in my Persona Q2 story, but not before. Their Mewtwo's will meet up from time to time, but it will be like an easter egg and will not have an impact on the story line. The Gravity Falls x Pokemon called PokeFalls. I made it for fun and because I was reading my all time favorite crossover story Titania Falls by Emma Iveli and with Pokemon on the brain I made this new story, but unlike my other stories, this one won't have a person coming to there world, but the element of Pokemon in their world and it not going to have any connections to the Persona x Pokemon story. I do hope you all will like them. Good bye, see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 The Birth of the Phantom Thieves_

_Akira P.O.V_

_We all went to a convent store in the city and picked some things up for a picnic. We found a good spot and left our Pokemon out and Jake created an illusion around us. After Ann finished her food, she said to us. "Before I forget, thank you for helping me avenged Shiho."_

"_It's no big deal. I'm just sorry we did stop Kamoshida earlier." Shiro said then started to eat his sandwich again. "Still thank you for all of your help." I then said to her. "I'm just glad it's over now."_

"_But we still need to see if Kamoshida changed?" Morgana said after finishing his Moomoo Milk. "It will be fine. You see the Palace was connected to his desires and now that is gone, he should have a change of heart. Plus I will learn what happened to Kamoshida tomorrow." I said to him eating some chips. "Yeah, your right Joker. Oh and it is getting late, wouldn't you guys like to go home, before the trains stop for the night."_

"_Oh, shit. I gotta go! It's Game Night with my Mom. Bye guys." Ryuji said as he grabbed his bag, returned Darin to his Pokeball and ran to the train station. "I gotta go. My parents are back for the week and I need them to meet Amber. Bye." Ann said as she returned Amber to her Pokeball. "Ok, but just them ok?" Shiro said to Ann and she nodded, then left us. Shiro then said returning his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. "You ready to go?"_

"_Yeah, let's go home." I then returned Sly to his Pokeball and Morgana went into my bag. Shiro grabbed our bags and handed me the one with Morgana, then we all went back home. Shiro and I then split up from one another after we got to Leblance and then I entered Leblance. Sojiro was washing dishes and when he saw me, he said. "Where were you?"_

"_I was with my friends."_

"_Ok, but if you keep coming back late, I will start setting a curfew for you."_

"_Understood."_

"_Good, now I'm going to find this dish and lock up for the night, so go up stairs and go to sleep." I nodded and went to bed with Sly and Morgana. But before I fell asleep I couldn't stop thinking about Kamoshida and if we would still want to do Phantom Thieves things._

_Ryuji P.O.V_

_I finally got to the apartment and inside I saw Mom was cleaning the table for Game Night. "Ryuji there you are. I was worried you forgot about Game Night and where's Darin?"_

"_Sorry I was hanging out with my friends and Dairns right here." I then let Darin out of his Pokeball and my Mom said. "Hey Darin how are you?"_

"_Electrike." He said sounding happy and my Mom said. "Oh by the way Ryuji, are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine, why?"_

"_I don't know why, but you seem really happy today." I then started to pet Darin. "I finally feel like I got some really good friends, I think that what you are seeing."_

"_Good, I want you to make friends. Now what game do you want to play?"_

"_I don't know. How about we let Darin pick?" Darin nodded and picked a game. We then played games for awhile and it was fun. The kind fun my family and I hadn't had in a long time. _

_Ann P.O.V_

_I got home and saw my parents waiting for me. My mom then said to me as she was going to give me a hug. "Ann your home." I returned the hug and said. "Hey Mom." My mom then said. "I heard about Shiho, I'm sorry we weren't here to help you went you need us."_

"_It's ok, Mom I made new friends and they help me deal with what happened with Shiho."_

"_Who are these new friends of yours?" My dad said getting close to us. "You remember Ryuji for middle school?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Him and the two new transfer students in my school, plus her." I then pulled out Amber's Pokeball and showed it to my parents. My dad said with a confused look on his face. "What is that?"_

"_It's called a Pokeball my new friend Shiro gave it to me and it holds my partner Amber. Come on out Amber." I then let Amber out of her Pokeball and she bowed to my parents and said. "Combusken."_

"_What is this?" My dad said. "This is Amber, she is a Pokemon called Combusken. After what happened to Shiho I found her all alone and scared, so I took her in and she loves being with me." My parents look at one another and my dad said. "Do you know how to take care of a Pokemon?"_

"_Yeah and if not then I can ask my friend Shiro to help me out. Here is his contact information, in case you have questions about Pokemon." I then gave them Shiro information and my mom said. "Good, now I was going to start cooking, does Amber have favored food?"_

"_She likes anything hot and spicy."_

"_Then curry it is." She then started cooking and she was doing that my dad and I were having a talk. Mom then finished cooking and after a long time my family and I had a nice family dinner. It was nice and I felt happy._

_Shiro P.O.V._

_When I got back to my place I looked around for Mewtwo, making sure she didn't scare me as I went down stairs. She wasn't here so I walked down the stairs. "Shiro I need to talk to you!" Mewtwo appeared and said behind me. I turned around and lost my balance, so I fell down the stairs again. "Mewtwo, will you please stop doing that!?"_

"_No and besides I'll stop you if it was going to really hurt you." I then got up and said to Mewtwo. "So what do you want?"_

"_I'm just checking on you."_

"_Why?"_

"_No reason. Now I will be going." Mewtwo then left, but I felt like she was hiding something. But if she doesn't want to talk about it then I won't force her to talk. I then let my Pokemon out and went to bed, but I had a thought in my brain. If Kamoshida is done, then I want my new friends to do it now._

_Akira P.O.V._

_The next day after we all got to school. We didn't see Kamoshida. During lunch time we all were having lunch and Ryuji asked us. "Hey have any of you seen Kamoshida?"_

"_No, but people have asked me if I know where he is." Ann said feeding Amber some curry. Shiro was the next to speak. "I haven't seen him either, so who knows why he's not here." I then gave my thoughts on the topic. "Maybe his heart changed and he is thinking about what to do now." Ryuji looked at me and said with a questioning look. "You really think he changed?"_

"_We destroyed his palace, so it is a strong theory." I said to them and then we heard the door started to open. "Jack hind them." Shiro said as our Pokemon all surrounded him and casthed an illusion around them. The person on the other side of the door was Ms. Kawakami and she said. "There you four are."_

"_Hello Ms. Kawakami. Why are you doing this?" Shiro said to Ms. Kawakami and she said to us. "I was looking for you four and to tell you all that Study hall will be held instead of PE today. Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off." This surprised us and Ryuji was the first to speak. "He ain't here…?"_

"_Don't tell anyone that you heard this from me… But we received word that Mr. Kamoshida is placing himself under suspension. It's such an important time before the tournament too… Principal Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but he supposedly wasn't making any sense…"_

"_Wait, a suspension?!" Ann said, hitting the table. "Not so loud! Also the talk about Akira, Ryuji and Shiro expulsions. They may be put on hold too… I don't know too much about it though…"_

"_You are a teacher, should you know?" Shiro said to her and said said. "It was Kamoshida that made them and said he would tell us all at the next teacher meeting. Anyway, I've relayed what's going on to you. Enjoy your lunch." She then left the roof and Jack broke his illusion. Shiro then said. "Look like you maybe is right, Akira. Plus it sounds like he didn't have a mental shutdown."_

"_Looks like it." I said to Shiro and Ryuji said to all of us. "I guess now all we can do is wait…"_

"_Hey it could be worse, now let's finch our lunches, lunch time is almost over." Shiro said as we all finished our lunches and then we went back to class. After class Ryuji joined us in our class room. "So what's everyone's plan?" Ryuji said to us. Shiro was the first to speak. "I'm going to the Waypoint to give a report to my friends back home." Ann was next to speak. "I'm going to see Shiho at the hospitality." She then got a sad look on her face. I knew what she was thinking. "Hey you know it is not your fault right?" I said to her and she said back to me. "I know, but it still feels like it is." Shiro then joined in. "I agree with Akira, it's not your fault and I have a feeling she doesn't think that."_

"_I won't know until she wakes up, but thanks for trying to stop that feeling." Ann said as she left us. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Ryuji said to us and I said to him. "She just stuck in a spot. Once Shiho wakes up she will be able to move forward and whatever path that is we will help her."_

"_I agree with Akira. Now I gotta go. Bye guys." Shiro said leaving the room. Ryuji then left, then I gathered my things and went back to Leblance. When I got there Sojiro said to me. "Hey, you got a minute?"_

"_Yeah, what do you need?"_

"_There's something I wanna ask you. Come Here. Let's have a chat. It's just small talk." I then felt like this would be a good opportunity to bond with Sojiro. "Sure what do you want to talk about?"_

"_I want to ask you something. I'll clean up, so just wait here." After he finished the dish and walked around the counter. "So, how's school? You're not causing any trouble, are you?" He said to me and I was surprised. He never asks me about my day. "I'm not."_

"_Good."_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_I've gotta report to your probation officer twice a month. It's already a pain in the ass as is, so please don't make me have to write even more crap. Got that? This society is kept in check by law and authority figures. You can go and get yourself killed if you want, but don't go dragging other people into your mess. The last thing we need is more idiots like you roaming around." I then thought about my friends and hope my past is hurting them. Sojiro's phone then rang and he answered it. "Hm? What's wrong? Yeah, I'm heading out now. Sorry about that. ...I know. The usual, right? Ok. I'll see you later." He hung up and said to me. "As you can see, I'm pretty damn busy both at work and in my private life. If you could lend a hand, it would really be a great help…"_

"_Sure, no problem." _

"_Now we're talking. Either way, I won't ask you to work for free. If you agree to help me, then I'll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee. Not a bad trade, eh?" _

"_Deal." _

"_All right. Looks like we've got ourselves a deal." I then felt like the distance between me and Sojiro seems to be closing slightly._

_Akira (Captured) P.O.V._

_I stopped talking and Sae asked me a question. "You may call yourself a Phantom Thief, but you're still a minor. Someone had to support you. Furthermore, they did so knowing you were part of that group… Isn't the owner of that cafe an accomplice of yours!?"_

_Akira P.O.V._

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Hierophant Persona_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

_(Sojiro / Hierophant Rank 1)_

"_I'll be counting on your help. See you later." He then left for the day and I went to bed. Over the next few days we all were waiting for Kamoshida to confess. We did class work and after school we all practiced Pokemon battling and Z-Move poses. But over time we all got uneasy, because we didn't see any progress with Kamoshida, until the assembly. The assembly was to talk to the students about Shiho jump and Skyler saving her. After homeroom was over everyone was waiting in the gym for the assembly and everyone was either talking about Shiho, Skylar, or our calling card. I saw Ann in the crowd and saw how all of this convention was making her feel guilty about Shiho. The principal then came on stage and said to us. "Let's begin school-wide morning assembly. As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully with the creature saving her. She will be fine, but it will still take time until she fully recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead, I implore that you rethink the importance of life, also if anyone has information on the creature please come to my office and tell me." We then heard the doors open and it was Kamoshida that opened them, but he looked sad. The principal was surprised to see him and said. "Mr. Kamoshida, what's the-" Kamoshida interrupted him and said moving closer to the stage. "I… have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all…" Everyone was watching waiting to see what he would say. "I have repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students… physically abusing my team, and sexually harassing female students. I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!" That sentence caused a lot of people to gasp and Kamoshida was still talking with tears in his eyes, but he bowed his head for forgiveness. "I thought of this school as my own castle… There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them… I will, of course, rescind those… I am truly sorry for putting innocent youth through such horrible acts… I am an arrogant, shallow… and shameful person. No, I'm worse than that..."_

"_Look like it worked." Shiro said to me as Kamoshida cried even harder with his head down and I said to him. "Yeah, but I think it worked too well." Kamoshida then raised his head and said. "I will take responsibility and kill myself for it…!" surprised everyone, even us. Shiro then started to move closer to the stage just in case Kamoshida did something. The principal was watching the crowd and after hearing what Kamoshida said he ran to Kamoshida. He said to Kamoshida. "Mr. Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now!" The other teacher then tried to get everyone out of the gym, but it wasn't proving to be easy. No one wants to leave, so they stay still and then I heard Ann yell at Kamoshida. "Don't run, you bastard!" We all looked at her as she continued to talk. "Shiho's still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!"_

"_You're right… you're absolutely right… I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes…" Kamoshida said and started to say more of his crimes. "I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san position on the team… I tried to force her into having relations." That discussed the crowd. "As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, please call the police!" I then saw Shiro hung up his phone and then we heard sirines. I then realized that Shiro called the police and they just got here. Ryuji was aw struck and police came into the room. The gym was full of chaos, teachers were trying to regain control, police were taking Kamoshida away, and students were talking about what just happened and the calling card. Everyone did leave, but not us. The principal then let everyone go for the day, my guess is that he was panicking and not thinking straight. We all were in the gym and Ann couldn't believe what had just happened. "His heart really did change…"_

"_Look like it, but was this really for the best?" Ryuji said to us and I said to him. "It just happens, change takes time, but I think so."_

"_I guess you're right. Huh…? What the…?" I looked behind and saw Mishima and two girls, one tall and one with black hair coming up to us. Mishima then bowed his head and said to Ann. "Takamaki-san… I'm sorry!" She was surprised to hear Mishima apologize to her. "We all knew… but we pretended we didn't."_

"_Takamaki-san, I had you all wrong… I'm sorry that I spread rumors about you!" The tall girls said and then the black-hair girl said. "I didn't know at all… Kamoshida was forcefully pushing himself on you… It must've been so hard for you…!"_

"_I'm sure there's a ton of people who want to apologize to you. We're so sorry...!" The tall girl said. Ann then said to Mishima and the girls. "No, it's ok. The same goes for me too… Besides, that's all in the past now." A teacher then came up to us and said to us. "Hey, you there! School is over, now go home!"_

"_W-Well, see you later then…" The tall student said as she, her friend and the teacher left. Mishima didn't go, he just said to us. "I can't apologize enough for what I did to you …I swear I'll make it up to you someday."_

"_Why don't you start by giving me my bag back." Shiro said, pulling his hand out. Mishima nodded and handed Shiro the bag. "Sorry I use a lot of it." Mishima said as Shiro opened the bag. I looked inside and saw there was enough for one person left. "It's fine, you used it to help others and you gave it back when I asked for it. Now schools are over and you look tired. Go home and get a goodnight sleep, you deserve it after everything that has happened to you."_

"_Yeah, thanks again." Mishima bowed and left us. Ryuji was surprised and said. "Looks like Kamoshida ain't the only one that had a change of heart."_

"_Now Kamoshida mask is removed, people will see who Kamoshida really was and people will finally come out with their feelings, then let them go. So Ann you let your feelings out, are you going to let it go?" Shiro said to Ann and she said to him. "I don't know, but Kamoshida apologized about Shiho… That's more than enough for me."_

"_Go see Shiho, will be here until the normal school time. The teachers want to talk about our explanations. So meet us on the roof." She left and about a few minutes later Ms. Kawakaim came to us and said. "We're ready you three and Mishima will be done tomorrow. So follow me please." We all nodded and followed her to where the teacher was, hopefully they will understand and not kick us out._

_Ann P.O.V._

_I had just gotten to the hospital and was going to Shiho room. When I got there I thought she would still be asleep, but she was awake on the hospital bed. "Shiho?" I called out her name and she looked at me. "Ann." I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Your wake I'm so glad you're ok." She returned the hug and said. "I'm sorry. I knew Kamoshida was using me to get to you, but I couldn't handle it anymore."_

"_I know about Kamoshida."_

"_You know?"_

"_After you jumped, I learned the truth and I'm sorry too." Shiho then said. "Ann what's that?" She pointed to Amber Pokeball. I then said to her. "Do you remember the creature that saved you for your jump?"_

"_I do, why do you ask?"_

"_Because that creature was a Pokemon and after your fall I found one and made friends with her."_

"_Can I meet her?"_

"_Sure, Amber come on out." I then left Amber out and she bowed to Shiho. "This is Amber, she is my Pokemon partner."_

"_It is nice to Amber." Shiho then gave her a handshake and we both talked about all of the things that have happened seen she has been in a coma, beside the Phantom Thieves stuff. I think talking about Pokemon is enough for now. I then heard the door open and Amber hid under the bed. It was her mom that entered the room. I already knew what they wanted to talk about. I was sad, but I knew it was for the best._

_Shiro P.O.V._

_After the teacher heard our indvielse case and decided not to expel us. We are on the roof waiting for Ann and Amber. Ryuji was brushing Darin fur down, Morgana was looking at the medal, I let my Pokemon out and Akira was playing with Sly. Ryuji then said to us. "I totally freaked out… He really did have a change of heart…"_

"_Yeah and on the plus side, no physical or mental problems." I said to the group. Morgana then had an idea and said. "Does this mean that they won't have a mental shutdown even if their Palace disappears…? I see… So we need to persuade the Shadow without killing it, and then send it back to its real self. Our targets won't undergo a cognitive collapse if we do that."_

"_So, we can get them to confess with no bad stuff? Hey! That works for me!" Ryuji said getting too excited and causing himself to pull Darin fur. Darin then uses Fire Fang on Ryuji's right hand. Ryuji then ran around the roof, then Ann and Amber came back. "Do you have to be so loud?" Ann said as she gave Amber an ice cream cone. Ryuji finally calmed down and said to Ann. "Don't worry about it. So… how did it go? With Shiho, I mean…"_

"_She's regained consciousness…!" We all were surprised to hear that. I then said to Ann with joy in my voice. "That's great Ann." Ann then started to break down crying and Amber comforted her. Akira then asked Ann was wrong. "Ann what's wrong? Shiho wake and Kamoshida is gone, so why are you sad?"_

"_We talked after she woke up. I told her about Kamoshida and we both were sorry. She found out I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake. I even introduced Amber to her."_

"_I get why you introduced Amber to Shiho. But what's the problem?" I asked her. Ann got up, but Amber was still hugging her. "During the talk, Shiho mom came into the room and she was thinking that Shiho should transfer schools after she recovers. The whole sexual harassment and attempted suicide… people will label her after that. Shiho was thinking the same thing, and I also agreed with their ideas. I know it's for the best, but it still hurts."_

"_Hey, she's alive and you have us and Amber. Plus you can see her anytime you want." I said to Ann. Ryuji then said sitting down next to Darin. "That aside, I was surprised you could hold yourself back against Kamoshida's Shadow."_

"_It wasn't like that… I just wanted Kamoshida to apologize."_

"_You're kind, Lady Ann." Morgana said thinking she was merciful, but I knew the true reason. Ryuji also didn't get the reason to and said. "No matter how much of a shit bag he was, finished him off woulda left a bad aftertaste, huh?"_

"_Huh? That's not it. I think revenge is better served if I make him repent. Realizing what he's done, he'll grovel for forgiveness the rest of his life, you know? I just believe there are fates worse than death." Ann said stating her reasons. I then said to Ann. "Remind me not to piss you off." Ryuji then said Morgana, trying to change the subject. "A-Anyways, that's all settled… But you know, there was one more thing I was wondering about that castle. Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?"_

"_It isn't necessarily limited to him. It's someone anyone could have if their hearts became warped from their desires."_

"_Annyone..." Ann said under her breath, but I heard her. "Don't think about Ann. We need to lay low, people are going to talk about Kamoshida and the calling card."_

"_Yeah went I left school, I heard people talking about you guys. They think you may have done something to Kamoshida." Ann saia to us. "We did do something to Kamoshida, but they think it meant something else. I wouldn't worry about it, there are just rumors, so no one will put too much stock into them."_

"_But they don't believe it's the Phantom Thieves." Ryuji said to us and I said to him. "They will. We just started, so people will have a hard time thinking we are real. By the way, what are we going to do with this?" I picked up the gold metal and Ryuji said opening his phone. "We can sell it, I'll see how much this is worth."_

"_I like that idea, after all it would be hard to explain why we have it in the first place, so Ryuji how much is it worth?" Akira said Ryuji. "I got right here. ...Wait, thirty thousand yen! That's all a gold medal' worth!?" Ann then cracked a small and said to Ryuji. "Remember that time in middle school? I lent you some money."_

"_There's no way I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you!"_

"_Wouldn't it be around that much with compounded interest?"_

"_Interest my ass!"_

"_I'm not saying that I'm taking all of it. I mean, it's your fault for not paying me back all these years! It's just common sense!"_

"_Will you two stop fight over the money." Akira said to us. "We all get a share of the price, or we can use it for a party." _

"_A low key party after all we don't want to get people's attention." I said to the guys and Morgana said. "I agree with Shiro, we need to lay low and keep an eye on the situation. Plus we should celebrate a successful mission."_

"_I guess we could blow this dirty money on something fun." Ryuji said to us and we all agreed to what he said. Monrgana then said with a smile. "Discussions among phantom thieves take place over luxurious food. How about it?"_

"_Hey, wait-" Ann said and we all turned to face her. "I have an idea. There's somewhere I want to go."_

"_Where's that?" Ryuji said. "It's a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while."_

"_I owe money, so I can't complain…"_

"_So Ann got us a reservation at the place, but who will sell it?" I said to everyone. I then saw Akira getting up and let Sly down. "I will sell it. Morgana and I know a store that should buy it, but when should we have the party?"_

"_Why don't we go on the last day of the holidays? It'll help energize us when school starts up again the day after." Ann said and I looked at her and said. "What holiday?"_

"_Golden Week. You never heard of it?"_

"_No, I have been here for a month, so I still don't know what you guys have as holiday and some of your customs."_

"_Well Golden Week is when we celebrate a lot of special days in one week and a lot of people get time off, so a lot of people have fun around this time or year." Akira said to me. "Thanks for telling me. But look at the time, the trains will be stopping soon."_

"_Yeah, I'll text you later." Ryuji said returning Darin to his Pokeball and leaving. Ann returned Amber to her Pokeball and was the next to go. "Bye guys." I then went with Akira and followed him to Leblanc. I followed him inside this time and was going to order something, but both phones rang. "I'm hungry you take it." I said to Akira, taking a seat at the bar. Akira awnered his phone and I said to Sojiro. "Hey Sojiro can I see a menu?"_

"_Sure, pick out what you would like?" He handed me a menu, I then realized I don't have anymore free crash money. I put the money away and said to Sojiro. "Sorry, I forgot I can't pay for any of this."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm low on money."_

"_Don't you have a job?"_

"_No. I have been looking for one, but I can't find one." I saw Sojiro thought for a minute and said. "How about you work here?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I could use the help around here."_

"_Thank you, Sojiro and I won't let you down."_

"_Good, then can you start tomorrow?"_

__"_Yes sir." Akira then got off his phone and said. "What I missed?"_

"_Sojiro offered me a job and I took it." _

"_Then it looks like we are going to be coworkers. And Sojiro. Shiro and I are going to be with our friends on Children's Day."_

"_Ok, but you two will help me tomorrow. Deal?"_

"_Deal." Akira said and then Sojrio gave me some food and after I finished it, I went back to my place and saw the cheat box. It was Ryuji and Ann asking about the medal and about the money Ann gave Ryuji. He uses all of his money on souvenirs at the aquarium, when they were little and didn't have enough for the ride home. When I got back to my bed, I was so tired after everything that happened today, so I let my Pokemon out and fell asleep._

_Akira P.O.V._

_Then the next day I woke up and got ready to work. "What are you doing, we have to sell that medal." Morgana said to me and I said to him. "No, Shiro and I are helping Sojiro with the restraint, we'll sell it tomorrow. Now stay up here with Sly. Sly stay here with Morgana." I then saw Sly eyes started to water up and I said to him. "I'm sorry, but Sojiro can't see you. Don't worry, I will come up, whenever I can. So stay here, please?" Sly was still sad, but he nodded in understanding. I then heard something knocking against the stairs. "Akira can I come up?" It was Shiro and I said to him. "Come on up." Shiro then entered my room and said. "Hey."_

"_Hey, what are you in my room?"_

"_I was wondering if I could keep my Pokemon in here, for the day?"_

"_What about your place?"_

"_My landlady is back and asleep. If one of my Pokemon wakes her up, then she'll kick me out."_

"_Ok, but you can't let Skylar out."_

"_Ok then come on out everyone." Shiro let his Pokemon out and I said to them. "Ok you guys. Can you please keep the noise down, so Sojiro can hear you all. Got that?" They all nodded yes. Shiro and I then went down stairs and started to work. After a while, Sojiro took a break and listened to the news. Shiro was cooking food for the few people that already came in and I was cleaning the dish and then I heard the news say. "And now to our next topic… Fall from Grace: The story of a dishonored Olympic medalist." I stopped doing the dish and saw my school on the tv. "Just recently, a high school coach admitted to his school that he had been perpetually abusing students. Given his prior Olympic achievements, this has caused quite a stir. What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confess these heinous crimes to his entire school? The police are hoping that the upcoming interrogations will bring light to this question."_

"_Hm? Isn't this…?" Sojiro said looking closely at the school in the background. Then the news started to interfere with kids from our school. They covered their faces and I went back to work, but I heard a male student say. "My friends would come back from practice with bruises all the time… It was scary, but I'm relieved that the abuse is finally going to end now._

"_He would touch me and stuff all the time… I'm glad I don't have to deal with that sexual harassment anymore…" One female student said and then a new female student said. There were always rumors, sure. Not many people believed them. Like… I'm totally shocked they were actually true. At least now were actually true. At least now I can go to school without worrying."_

"_We also learned a few days ago an unknown creature saved a girl from jumping off the top floor of the school, but we didn't have proof until now." Shiro and I then looked at the news as they showed someone recording of Skylar saving Shiho, but Shiho's face was blurred out. "Police are looking for any information about this thing and will keep us informed. Now for the weather." The new then turned to the weather report and Sojiro said to us. "I knew it. This is your school, isn't it?"_

"_It's mine too." Shiro said getting the food off the burner. Sojiro then looked at Shiro and said, "You got there too?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Nothing, but Akira. Things might be getting turbulent at school, but you need to just keep your head down, all right? ...More importantly, keep those hands moving. I've got some more stuff I need you to do."_

"_Yes sir." I said to Sojiro. For the rest of the day, Shiro and I were doing work. We did go upstairs for breaks, so we could be with the Pokemon. After work Shiro grabbed his Pokemon from my room and a little later Morgana said to me as I was petting Sly. "The chief really worked you hard…"_

"_It's fine. I am living here for free, so far." My phone then rang and it was Ryuji talking about the news. Ann was surprised that Shiho's name or face didn't come up and Shiro said that the school was trying to keep the damage to a minimum. We also were glad that this was all over. _

_The next day after I got ready to go sell the medal. I saw Sojiro teaching Shiro something and before I left, I saw a tail woman with silver hair and brown eyes on a business suit walking in. That was the first time I met you Sae. Sojiro looked at you and said. "Welcome."_

"_Am I interrupting Something?"_

"_Not at all." You then took a seat and we all heard the news. "The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other day still has not been found. Police are hurrying to solve the matter as it may relate to the rise in psychotic breakdown incidents."_

"_Oh, is that the thing everyone's been talking about?" Sojiro said and then you said to him. "Doesn't it make you curious? People who were living normal lives suddenly went mad or deranged out of the blue… Not to mention that it's happening one after another… Could they really be coincidental?" Sojiro just looked at you and said. "Leaving that aside… What'll you have?" You looked at the meua and said to Sojiro. "...I'll have the house blend please." You then looked at us and said. "Are you two part-timers? I'm surprised this place can afford two."_

"_Uh, that's exactly the case…" Sojiro said as Shiro brought you your coffee and you asked us questions. "Are you two high school students? Where do you attend?" I was going to answer you, but Shiro beat me to the punch. "We are in Shujin Academy. It's the school that has been all over the news."_

"_Oh…? Someone I know goes there as well." You said and now I know who you were talking about. Shiro then said giving you some sugar. "Really who?"_

"_What year are you?"_

"_Second year."_

"_And do you do anything for the student council?"_

"_No."_

"_Then you don't know her. Still, I've heard that things are rough right now."_

"_Yeah, after the jump, the creature and Kamoshida. Why wouldn't things get crazy?" Shiro said as I saw him bite his tongue when he said creature and not Pokemon. "Yes a creature that no one saw save a girl and it left without a trace. And a teacher named Kamoshida confessed his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened "all of a sudden" on those days… Can a person's mental state change so easily?"_

"_Who knows, but don't think about it now. Just enjoy the coffee."_

"_Thank you." You then drank your coffee and I left you all. After awhile I entered the store we got some of our weapons at. When I got inside I said to get the manager's attention. "Uh… Excuse me."_

"_...Huh? You again? What do you want?"_

"_I am here to sell you this medal." I then pulled out the Kamoshida medal. "Huh? A gold medal? Why do you have this?"_

"_I'll tell you if you tell me about this place."_

"_Huh? You're right, no need to talk about things we don't what to talk about. But we don't buy any fake or stolen goods here, kid."_

"_I understand." I then started to leave, but he said just as I thought the door. "...Hold on a sec. Lemme see it."_

"_Sure thing." I said walking back to him and after I did, I gave him the medal. He put it down and got out his computer. After a while he said to me. "I'll buy from you, so how does 30,000 yen sound?"_

"_Works for me." He handed me the money and then he looked at the clock. "It's almost time…" He then ducked behind the counter and grabbed a bag. He then said to me, as he handed me the bag. "Here, take this with you . It's a thanks for selling me that medal. But, uh… best not to open it. Just bring it with you next time you come back here."_

"_Got it." I said feeling uneasy about the whole thing. "Glad you're so quick to understand." He then heard the door open and said with an annoyed look. "...They're here." I turn to see men in suits come in. A stern man with a brown suit and a vulgar one with a black suit. The stern one then said to the manger. "Munehisa Iwai, yes? There are some matters we'd like to discuss with you today."_

"_...Go, kid." Iwai said to me and I decided to leave. But when I got nere the door, I stopped and listened to their conversation, as the Stern one said. "Do you know why we're here?"_

"_I dunno, looking for evidence? You tell me, Detective-san."_

"_Watch your attitude!" The Vulgar one yelled as he hit the counter. Iwai then said to the Vulgar one. "Well, you guys gonna search me? Go on, do what you gotta do."_

"_...What was that?"_

"_An upstanding citizen supposed to cooperate with the cops, right?"_

"_Hey, you sure that lead was legitimate?" The Stern said to the Vulgar one and he said back to the stern one. "I could've sworn it was…"_

"_Can you two hurry it up? I got a business to run here."_

"_You bastard…" The Vulgar one then looked at me and yelled at me. "...Hey, you! What's in the bag, huh? Show me!"_

"_First of all, don't yell at me and second this is just my custom made order." I lied hoping to leave, so they didn't see footage of me with the gold medal. "...The kid's just a regular old customer. You can check the tapes if that'll convince you. They'll show everything that's gone down here today." Iwai said to the men in the suits, but the Vulgar was not backing down. "I won't let you get away that easy! Show us what's in the bag!"_

"_Yeah, I'll show my custom order to a guy that is being very vulgar." I then heard Iwai hold back his laughter, but it made the Vulgar one even more mad. "I said, show it to me!" He then started to march towards me, but the Stern one stopped him. "Hey, you're talking to a kid, remember? Besides, he's not the one we're here to see."_

"_That's right, Detective-san. Maybe next try not harassing my customers, see how that goes. Safe trip home, kid" Iwai said to the Vulgar one as I left the store. After I got outside, Morgana said sticking out of my bag. "What were those detectives doing there…?"_

"_The model guns look real and someone thought they were real and told the police."_

"_That could be it. More importantly… aren't you curious about what's in the bag?"_

"_I don't think it is a good idea."_

"_Come on, let's open it up."_

"_Fine, but you're looking in it." I opened the bag and looked away. I then heard Morgana gasped. "A real gun!?" I looked into the bag and saw the gun, but I nothic it was a model. "Come down Morgana, I think it's just a model gun." I said to Morgana and after he calmed down he said to me. "You right it is a model gun. It's incredible though! Miles ahead of the one Ryuji had. There's something weird about that place… Hey Akira, I just had a great idea… We should totally buy this gun from him later! Something his real-looking would work wonders in the Metaverse..."_

"_Yeah, but not now." I said as we went back to the restaurant. When I got there Shiro was gone and I went to my room. When I got there my phone started to ring and it was Ann. I picked it up and Ann said to me. "Oh… Hello, it's me. I saw the news. You know, about Kamoshida. It's getting a lot of coverage…"_

"_How do you feel?"_

"_I don't know… The reactin's been bigger than what I was expecting… I guess I'm just… surprised. I don't think we did anything wrong though. I don't think we did anything wrong though. I wonder if we helped those people speak up about it..."_

"_I'm sure we did."_

"_That's pretty amazing, huh? I didn't think we'd actually be able to do it! And yet look at us now! This calls for a celebration! Let's meet in front of Shibuya Station at noon tomorrow. Don't be late! Oh, and did you pawn off that medal? You didn't forget, right?"_

"_I sold it, so we have money for tomorrow."_

"_Good, you should be really excited about the place I chose, by the way. I'm sure everyone's gonna love it! Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Ann ended the phone call and I went to bed with Sly and Morgana._

_Shiro P.O.V._

_After we all met up with Ann at Shibuya Station, she showed us the way to this restaurant. When we got there, we saw it was an all you can eat buffet. After they took us to our seats everyone, but me went to the buffet and then they brought back their own food. Ryuji brought back a lot of meat, Ann grabbed a lot of desserts, Akira had a small amount of curry with some fish for Morgana. With then back I left to get some food, but as I was getting my alfredo pasta. I heard people judging me. I just ignored them and went back to my friends. After a while Ryuji said with a smile on his face. "So good…!"_

"_No wonder Lady Ann chose this place…!" Morgana said as he took a bite of his fish. Ann then responded. "Of course it's good. This is a famous hotel, after all. Oh yeah, I heard that the police are coming to interview some people at school."_

"_It's no surprise. Thanks to what Kamoshida did, they had to interview the school. I just hope they think the rumors about us are just rumors and nothing else." I said putting down my fork. "I know what you mean. Besides I think most people don't believe it, but some of them actually seem grateful. Look at this." Ryuji said as he pulled his phone out and on it was a website for us. "The Phantom Aficionado Website…?" Ann said, looking at Ryuji's phone. "It must be a thank you page and a requested page too." I said looking at Ryuji's phones. Then I felt a dark aura in the room, so I turned my head around looked around and Morgana then said to me. "What's wrong Shiro?"_

"_I don't know, it just feels like something is wrong here."_

"_Don't think or about Phantom Thieves stuff, for now just enjoy the food. We do have a time limit." Akira said, taking a bite of his curry. Ann then looked at our timber and saw we had enough time for one more trip for each one of us. She then got up and said to us."Our time is almost over."_

"_Oh crap, we only got an hour to eat!"Ryuji said as they both left us. "They must really like the food here?" I said to Akira and he just nodded yes as the three of us eat at our own pace. Ryuji and Ann then came back and they had a lot of meat, desserts, and surprising beans. After they sat down I said to them, well Morgana and Akira look at their choices. "Guy why do you have beans?"_

"_They're for you and Akira." Ryuji said as he started to eat his meat really fast. "Yeah we didn't know what, so we just grabbed some Fried bananas, preserved eggs, and some kind of beans."_

"_Emphasized on the beams. I'm getting my own food, you want to come with me Akira?" I said to Akira and he said. "Sure I'm not really in the mood for beams today." We got up and went over to the buffet. As we were getting some more food we heard people talking about the things happening on the news or why we were a load inside the restaurant. If I'm being honest I was starting to get mad. _

_Thankfully, Akira noticed how man I looked and said. "Calm down. They just don't know what they're talking about, plus we came here to have fun."_

" _You're right Akira. I'll go back to the table." I did and after a while Akira came back with a lot of food. " don't you think that's a lot of food you guys?" I said to Akira and Ryuji. Ryuji then said. "No and when is the next time we can actually go to a place like this?"_

"_Fairpoint, but aren't you worried you might get sick from eating food at once?"_

"_Will be fine. Hey Akira do you want to eat competition?" Ryuji said to Akira. "You're on." _

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" I said to Akira and he said to me. "It will be fine." They both began to eat their food at an alarming pace. Ann and I tried to stop them, but we realized it wouldn't matter. After a while they both have finished their food and they look like they're going to hurl. "I told you that was gonna be a bad idea, but no you wanted you guys wanted to have a eating competition. I think you two should go to the bathroom. You guys look sick and the men's bathroom down here is closed for cleaning." I said as it both got up from their seats and went to the elevator. Ann then got up and left to go to the bathroom too. As I waited for them all to come back, I decided to make a list of food I need to get on the way back to my place, so I could make some good food for our Pokemon at school tomorrow. I then heard Ann talking to a woman. "I didn't bump into you, you bump into me." I then got up and went over to where Ann was. When I got there I saw Ann talking with a woman and a pile of food on the ground, next to them. "What the matter Ann?" I said to her and she said to me. "I was coming back to tabel, when this lady bumps into me."_

"_No she bumped into me." The woman said and I said to Ann and the woman. "Enough! Ann let it go and headed back to the table. And you." I pointed to the women. "You are an adult, so act like it, instead of a toddler." She got really mad and left. As we went back to our table I got a feeling that Akira and Ryuji were facing adults like that. _

_Akira P.O.V._

_After we finally found a men's bathroom on a different floor, we were going back to the restaurant. "Ryuji let's not do that again." I said to him as we got closer to the elevator. "Agreed. I totally panicked when Shiro said the bathrooms were closed for cleaning."_

"_You were talking big about eating until you puked, but you really did puke… Are you some kind of moron?" Morgana said getting out of my bag. "Hey, same goes for you!" Ryuji said crossing his arms. Ryuji was about to hit the call button and said to me. "What floor was that restaurant on…?"_

"_It's three floors down." I said to Ryuji as more people came around us. Ryuji then hit the down call button. As we were waiting for the elevator, a group of people pushed everyone out of the way. I could tell they were bodyguards and the man in the middle was their client. "What the-" Ryuji said mad at the bodyguards that pushed him. They didn't care and I heard their client say. "There's still no update on the case?"_

"_N-Not yet… Excuse me, but why are you so involved? It's not something you should be concerned with..." One of the bodyguards said nervously, but was stopped by his client. "I don't care about your opinion, you incompetent buffoon! When I say pick up the pace, you do it!" He said bodyguard in distinguishing matter. Ryuji then said to the bodyguards. "Hey, you're cutting in line!"_

"_...What do you want?" One of the bodyguards said stepping closer to us and I said before anything could happen. "Ryuji back away. We are not in a rush and besides if you act rude, then you are no better than the squirt here."_

"_Your right Akira." Ryuji said stepping back. I then heard their client said. "It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a daycare?" I was going to say something, but his voice gave me a headache. I feel like I heard that voice before. I then saw Ryuji get angry, but he was holding it in. The elevator then came and they all went inside. "The hell was with that bossy guy?" Ryuji said kicking the ground. Morgana then said. "Shouldn't we head back down?"_

"_Yeah just give me a few seconds." I said to Morgana and he said to me. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah just got a headache all of sudden. It is clearing up, so we can go back to the other." I said press the call button. "That dick really pissed me off. He wasn't even hiding the fact that he looks down on everyone!" Ryuji said as we were waiting for the elevator. Morgana then said to Ryuji. "Don't lose your temper over this."_

"_I just can't forgive shitty adults like that…!" Ryuji said and I said. "I know Ryuji, but if you fight adults like I did. Then you will be labeled a crime like me." Then the elevator came up. "Let's just head back to Shiro and Ann." We then took the elevator down back to the restaurant. When we got back to our table, Ann yelled at us. "What took you so long!?"_

"_Ann clam down." Shiro said to Ann, before he turned to us. "She had some trouble with another customer, will you three were gone?"_

"_Yeah sorry. The woman bumped into me and dropped her food. She was blaming me, when Shiro came up and stood up to that woman." Ann said as we all took are seats. Ryuji then said to Ann. "Sounds like a real bitch…"_

"_Yeah… Thanks though. But… the restaurant workers all looked at us with this disapproving expression..." _

"_What is with all of the adults in dimension? It's like they want us to feel like we're out of place here." Shiro said, looking around. I then said to everyone. "We're not. We have a right to eat here like everyone here. They just can't get their heads out of their own fantasies." We all then went quiet and Ryuji then said to Morgana. "Hey Morgana."_

"_What is it?"_

"_...Anyone could have a Palace, yeah?"_

"_Anyone with a strong, distorted desire."_

"_Same for them having a change of heart if their Treasure gets stolen?"_

"_That would be the case."_

"_Ryuji what are you thinking?" Shiro said to Ryuji. "We had trouble earlier too. These selfish shitheads who just looked down on everyone else… I was just wondering if we'd be able to change those kinda people too." That surprised us all and Ann said. "You mean… you want to continue as the Phantom Thieves?"_

"_...I've been thinking. We put a lot of work into changing Kamoshida's heart, but nobody believes in the Phantom Thieves. Plus… those guys who had no other choice but to just deal with it are thanking us. Us, of all people."_

"_You mean on the Phan-Site?" I said to Ryuji. "There were also a lot of victims that can move forward now." Shiro said, before Ann said. "I… I agree. If we ignore people who are in trouble, I'd go back to being the same as I was before…!"_

"_Well… that's true. You're under my tutelage. There's nothing we can't accomplish as Phantom Thieves!" Morgana said and Ryuji said. "Shouldn't we be able to help them out?"_

"_But… That means we'll have to fight Shadows again, doesn't it…?" Ann said to us and I then said to everyone. "I think we should do it. I know it's dangerous, but look at all of the people we helped. I'm sure the more we do this, the more we will help people, even the ones that don't have the will to stand up for themselves. Plus we need to help Shiro find Necrozma." They all looked at me and nodded in agreement. Morgana then said. "Even if you guys are still just fledglings, this means we're an actual organization now."_

"_Fledingings…? Haha, that's actually pretty fitting for us." Ann said as she cracked a smile. Ryuji alos smiled and said. "All right, it's settled! We're gonna catch all these shitty adults by surprise, and make ourselves known to the world!"_

"_If we are going to do this we need a leader and Akira I think it should be you." Shiro said to me and I said to him. "I will try to do my best."_

"_Good. Now do we want to change our name from Phantom Thieves of Heart or keep it?"_

"_I like it, so let's keep it." I said, before Ann said. "Well now that the name's set, who's our next target?"_

"_There are tons of rotten adults and all… Why not just stick to targeting big names?" Ryuji said and then I said to him. "Like celebrity and CEO?"_

"_Yeah, something along those lines. If we go after some bigwig, it's gotta get on the news, right? Don't you think more people would believe in us if we did that?"_

"_That's not a bad idea… for you Ryuji." Morgana said to Ryuji. Ann then said to us. "True. If we become better known… we might be able to give courage to a lot more people. I don't really like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though."_

"_Agree. We are a team, so we talk about our targets before we take actions." Shiro said to us. Ryuji then said. "Yeah, let's narrow it down to someone we can all agree on then."_

"_Hm, so we need a big wig we decide on unanimously." Morgana said and Ann said agreed with Morgana. "I like that unanimous decision part! It's like we're making some kind of pact!"_

"_Now then, this is the official formation of the Phantom Thieves organization!" Morgana said and Ann noticed the time. "Oh no! Our time for the buffet ran out."_

"_It's fine, we can come back here another time or we can go somewhere our Pokemon can come out too." Shiro said as we all got up and went to the park to be with our Pokemon._

_Akira (Captured) P.O.V._

"_That was the day the Phantom Thieves of Heart was born." I looked at Sae as she thought about the information I just gave her. She then said to me. "Two worlds? One with those creatures, another world in which people's distorted cognitions take shape? Stealing treasure to change hearts? And on top of that, a talking cat told you all this?"_

"_It's all true, even if it seems like it's fanfiction."_

"_Honestly speaking, that all sounds absurd. It's hard to believe that this is even worth listening to. Still, it can't be considered nonsense when parts of it align with Kamoshida's confession. The same goes for the testimonies of the officers who arrested you. ...But so be it. At any rate, you mentioned something more important. These three other accomplices, beside this talking cat thing that appeared in your story… From what you've been telling me, they're students at the same school, aren't they?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not."_

"_...Don't take me for a fool. Very well. I'll leave it at that. Let's continue on. There are many more events that I must inquire about. Lies and false accounts are eventually exposed" Sae then opened her folder and pulled out a picture of our second target. "The next to receive a calling card was this individual… A master of Japanese arts. Ichiryusai Madarame. It is even more incomprehensible that Kamoshida as to why this man was targeted? Where did you come to know him? And how did you learn of his crimes when you weren't a victim of them? Start by telling me what you all schemed..."_

"_I will tell you, but before I do, I would just like to say that it wasn't a schemed. We were helping out a friend that was a victim." I then started to think back to the night after we got back home from the park._

_**And done. Sorry for the really long post, but December is a rough time for me. But don't worry I am fine and I will never stop working on my Fan Fiction. So don't worry about it and I won't let anyone else do them, so please be patient I will get them done.**_


	14. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 Second Case, Mementos and Necrozma_

**Before I start, I did say I would do a Pokemon x Persona 5 Royal story later down the line, but after seeing some game play, I realise it would be just like this one, with more things inside, so I have decided to trash it. Also I have read the story Phantom Trainers of Hearts by BlueRaptor629. And I have to say that I like it. I can wait to see how that story goes. Now on with the story.**

_Akira P.O.V._

_After I got home, Morgana said to me. "Well, we spent all our money on the buffet, but we officially established the Phantom Thieves, so it was totally worth it. Plus it was fun to play around with the Pokemon."_

"_Eevee." Sly said agreeing with Morgana and then I got some text messages from everyone else. Ryuji was excised, Ann was curious about who made the web site and Shiro was trying to find a target for us. I then said to them that we should talk more about this tomorrow. They all agreed with me and I went to bed. The next thing I knew I was in the Velvet Room. I got up and Igor said to me. "First off… I'd like to begin by congratulating you."_

"_To think our master would give words of praise…" Justine said and her sister said. "You better treasure this moment, Inmate!"_

"_You have encountered allies who share your aesthetics, and have found your place in reality. The time has come… Your rehabilitation will soon begin." Igor said to me and I said to him. "What rehabilitation?"_

"_I shall explain it to you now… You have a special potential. However, that must be refined into a useful power. It is weak now, but refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin. ...That is the rehabilitation cast upon you."_

"_Coming ruin…?"_

"_There are various means by which you may gain the power to resist the ruin. Fighting Shadows and gaining experience is one way. The fusion process I taught you prior is another."_

"_This is all possible because of our master's guidance, Inmate!" Caroline said to me before her sister Justine said. "Though it may be presumptuous of us, we have words of wisdom as well."_

"_When you're out in reality, you better hone your relationships with those you have contracts with!" Caroline said before her sister Justine said. "Spending time with those people… will lead to the cultivation of your relationship with them."_

"_If you've got time to waste, you'd better visit your contractors, Inmate!" Caroline said before her sister Justine said. "That is another source of power to evade the ruin that our master has mentioned."_

"_Thanks to contracts you've formed your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. It seems the rehabilitation is going well. This is a truly joyous occasion… I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper. ...I have high hopes of you." I then felt the bond with Igor is growing deeper…_

_(Igor / Fool Rank 3)_

"_... The time has come. Return to your brief moments of rest." Justine said befor Caroline said. And don't forget to go talk to your contractors, Inmate!" Everything then started to turn black. _

_Shiro P.O.V._

_After I met up with Akira, we went to school and after class started up Ms. Kawakami said to us. "Like you heard last week, gym class is canceled today. Instead, I'm supposed to give you some guidance. The gist is, don't go around talking about the incident. That's all. The police are still investigating Mr. Kamoshida, so I can't say anything myself. As a teacher though, I'm ashamed for not having noticed that a student was suffering like that… I'm not defending him, but as a colleague, he just seemed like… well, a normal person. Honestly, it still doesn't feel real. I guess people can have multiple sides to them… Oh yeah, I just remembered something I learned about psychology. They say that humans have several different personalities hidden in their subconscious. Oh, to be clear, I'm not talking about multiple personality disorder. These different personalities can be a different gender or a different age from you. I mean, if you think about how gods and monsters in myths were first based on the human image… If you actually saw one of those personalities with your own eyes, it might look like a monster. Hm? You all seem more alert than usual. Did I say something wrong? Well, I'm just saying what I've heard. It feels like I just now understood what I learned long ago." After Ms. Kawakami fher little speech, she started class._

_After class was over we all met up with Ryuji for lunch on the roof. As we were given our Pokemon food Ryuji said looking at his phone. "It ain't much, but we've been getting more postings on the Phantom Aficionado Website…"_

"_Yeah, but most of them are about people complaining about things they could handle themselves. Plus people still think it wasn't the Phantom Thieves." I said to Ryuji and he said to me. "If we can take care of two or three famous guys, people'll have to believe we exist."_

"_So about those big shots… We don't have any leads yet. Right? Plus there's that rumor about you three threatening Kamoshida too…" Ann said as she gave Amber a rice ball. I then said to her. "That's why we need to act like normal high school kids that don't have Pokemon for the time being."_

"_I agree with Shiro, the less attention we have the better. Still, make sure you stay prepared just in case anything comes up, all right?" Morgana said before he started drinking his Moomoo Milk. Ryuji then said to Morgana. "I'll keep an eye out for info on any big shots that might be coming around."_

"_And I'll try to dig up some dirt online. Oh and before I forget I need your help Shiro." Ann said to me and I said to her. "What is it?"_

"_Shiho texted me last night and she thinks there is a Pokemon problem at the hospital, so I need your help to fix it."_

"_Ok, we can go after school. Anyone else want to join us?" I said to Ryuji and Akira. Ryuji was the first to speak. "Sorry, I can't, but I will still look for a target."_

"_I can join you. Also looks like lunchtime is almost over." Akira and he was right. So we finished our food and Ann said to us. "You guys go ahead. I'll be there soon." On the way to our classroom Akira wasn't paying attention and I said to him. "Akira watch out!" But it was too late he ran into a dignified female student with brown hair and eyes. Akira was the first to get up and said to her as he gave her a hand. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention."_

"_It's ok." She said, taking his hand. She then noticed us and said. "Aren't you two the transfer students?"_

"_We are. And I would like to talk more, but class is about to start. Sorry, I hope we see you again." I said, pushing Akira to class. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about her._

_3 P.O.V. (Halfway into Lunchtime)_

_The dignified female student was in the principal office and she said to him. "Did you wish to see me, Principal Kobayakaw?"_

"_You saw the state Kamoshida-kun was in, didn't you? It's as if his personality has completely changed. Something is definitely wrong here."_

"_I'm not sure I follow…"_

"_From what I've heard, it appears as though some students were meddling in his business. If they did something to him… Who could they be…?"_

"_Are you saying that these students may have caused Mr. Kamoshida to change…?"_

"_That is what I wish to know… Even if it takes some probing into students matters… I would like you to look into this for me."_

"_It is true that there are many rumors regarding Mr. Kamoshida, but… Do you mean all of this talk about those Phantom Thieves?"_

"_It is undeniable that Mr. Kamoshida has "changed" in some way. I'd like to have a grasp of the cause. This shall also ensure that I handle the mass media and police in the correct fashion."_

"_Oh…"_

"_I will continue speaking to Mr. Kamoshida myself. Unless you find whomever did this, these irresponsible rumors will likely never die down. Don't you agree? You have been at the top of your class since day one. Your conduct is good, and teachers favor you. I could write you a recommendation for any college of your choosing Makoto Niijima."_

"_Th-Thank you…"_

_Your lineage must certainly play a part in this excellence. Your sister is still young, yet she holds an admirable position at the Public Prosecutors Office, no…? If something disappointing were to happen here, that wouldn't reflect very well on your sister...Do you understand?"_

"_...Yes."_

"_How wise. It's no wonder you're our student council president. I'd appreciate it if you looked into this as soon as possible. I ask that you begin at once."_

"_Yes. If you'll excuse me then." Makoto said leaving the room and soon was going to crash into Akira. Back in the principal office, the principal got a phone call, from someone. That someone was looking for all the information about the Phantom Thieves he had. And after he hung up, he sighed in relief, because he was scared out of his mind, thanks to the people on the other side of the phone call._

_Akira P.O.V._

_After Shiro pushed me to class and class was over. I was looking at my phone and Mishima came up to me and said. "...Hey."_

"_What's up?"_

"_Have you seen that Phantom Aficionado Website?"_

"_I've heard of it."_

"_I'm the one who started it."_

"_Wait, what!?"_

"_Um…! ...You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?" I was going to say something, but Shiro came up and said. "I sure hope not. Every cop will be after them and I don't know about you, but I rather not deal with them. Would you Mishima?"_

"_No I wouldn't. Sorry. Although… if things really are as I think, I should keep it a secret."_

"_I don't know what secret you're talking about?"_

"_Of course you don't. As you know Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you guys. This isn't much of a way for me to apologize for it... But if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."_

"_We will, and don't beat yourself up about what Kamoshida made you do. That's all in the past. Now get going before people start rumors about how you're a Phantom Thieves."_

"_We'll then, I'm off, bye." Mishima said before he left. And I felt a connection with him. _

_Akira (Capture) P.O.V._

_Sae then stopped me and said. "Besides the public's reaction to your group, there were others who supported you. ...Someone who enthusiastically cheered the Phantom Thieves on. Perhaps they were quite close… What do you have to say to that!?"_

_Akira P.O.V._

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow,_

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Moon Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

_(Mishima / Moon Rank 1)_

_Ann and Ryuji then came up to us and Ryuji said to us. "We heard all that. Geez… It was a little awkward trying to figure out when to walk over here."_

"_So that forum is Mishima-kun's…" Ann said and that made Morgana panic. "Has he figured out our identities?"_

"_Maybe, but I don't think he will tell anyone." Shiro said to Morgana._

"_I agree with Shiro. I think it'll be fine. He seemed to be playing it cool."_

"_I guess we should have a little chat about this later." Ryuji said and Morgana said. "I will say though… a forum where people can post problems may prove unexpectedly useful."_

"_Anyways, I'm going to look for a new target. Goodbye." Ryuji said and Ann said to us. "Follow me. I'll take you guys to the hospital Shiho is at."_

"_Lead the way?" I said as we followed Ann to the hospital. After taking the train we arrived at the hospital and Shiro said to Ann. "Which way to Shiho's room?"_

"_Shiho room is this way." Ann said as we got onto the elevator. We then went to Shiho room and when we got there. Ann said to us. "Here it is." Ann knocked on the door. "Shiho I'm here and I brought Shiro and Akira."_

"_Come on in." Shiho said, as we all entered the room. Inside a room that had room for another person, Shiho was on one of the beds, but she looked a lot better. I could see the life in her eyes. She then said to us. "It's good to see you all again."_

"_The pleasure is all our. I think Ann told you about us and our Pokemon, but to put name to face. I'm Akira and this is Sly, my Pokemon Pranter." I said to Shiho as I let Sly out of his Pokeball. Shiro then said to Shiho. "I am Shiro and I believe you would like to meet Skylar." We all made room as Shiro let Skylar out near Shiho bed. When Shiho saw Skylar, she put her hand out and said. "Thank you for saving me."_

"_Noivern." Skylar said and I could feel her graduated. Shiro then said to Shiho. "So Shiho, where is that Pokemon you were talking about?"_

"_I don't know?"_

"_But Ann said you had a Pokemon problem?"_

"_I did, but it's my roommate who has seen the Pokemon. She is in the Rehabilitation Room. Follow me." Shiho said before she grabbed her crutches. Ann then said to Shiho, as Shiro retired Skylar to her Pokeball. "Here let me help you?"_

"_Not I'm fine. I may not be able to walk without my crutches, but I can still walk. Now follow me." Shiho said and we followed her to the Rehabilitation Room. After walking for a little while, we made our way to the Rehabilitation Room. Only one person was there. A girl about our age with black hair and black eyes. She was trying to walk with the help of some iron bars. She was about to fall, but Shiro caught her in time. Shiro then said to her "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine, thank you for catching me." She said as she grabbed the bars and started to walk again. She then made her way to a wheelchair. Shiho then said to the girl. "Looks like you almost made it Ashley."_

"_Yeah, almost. So Shiho, who are these people?" Ashley said pointing at us. Shiho then said to Ashley, as she pointed to us. "These are the people I was telling you about." We then told Ashley our name. "High, I'm Shiro Mangetsu."_

"_I'm Akira Kurusu."_

"_And I am Ann Takamaki. Shiho's best friend and she told us you have a Pokemon problem." Ann said and Ashley said to us. "Yes, I saw a yellow fox raid a nurse station. I told the nurse about it, but they didn't believe me."_

"_Why would it raid the nurse station? Shiro do you have an idea?" I said to Shiro and he said to us. "It is obvious. It was looking for medical supplies."_

"_If that's true, then why did it raid the nurses station?" Ann said to him. "In my world. Pokemon are healed by Pokemon Center run by a Nurse Joy."_

"_There is only one Pokemon Center in your world?"_

"_No, there are a lot of them and they are all operated by a woman named Nurse Joy."_

"_Man that must get confusing."_

"_Oh, you have no idea. Now this fox you saw, did it look like this?" Shiro said to her as he used his phone and showed a yellow fox with red fur coming out of its ear. Ashley then said to him. "That's it."_

"_Then we are dealing with a Fennekin. Rotom could you explain?"_

"_Of course Roto-S. _**Fennekin the Fox Pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and it's roomy ears vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**"

"_Thank Rotom." Shiro said and I said to him. "That's go to know, but that doesn't tell us where it is hidden."_

"_No, but we do know where to look. Follow me." Ashley said as Shiro pushed the wheelchair. As we walked Ashley said. "Most of the nurses in this station are either going out for lunch or are working in other rooms. So if Fennekin is looking for medical supplies then she should be there." When we got there, we actually found Fennekin looting around, it even had a large twig in its mouth. It noticed us and started to run. I then said to everyone. "Shiro you follow Ann and I with Shiho and Ashley. Ann, you try to cut it off. I'm going after it."_

"_Ok. Go with Flareon mode. His Flash Fire should help you if it lancheds a fire attack."_

"_Got it let's go Sly." I said to Sly as he turned into Flareon. Ann and I ran after it. Then we spit up and cornied it. "Nowhere to run now Fennekin." Ann said as she Amber out. Fennekin saw us and didn't back down. She then dropped her twig and used Ember on Sly, but it didn't work on him. Fennekin then ran to Scratch on Amber, but it wasn't strong and Ann said. "Counter that with __**Double Kick**__."_

"_Combusken." Amber said as she unlisted two kicks onto Fennekin. Kennekin then fell in front of Ann and then looked at her with anger in her eyes. Shiro, Shiho and Ashley finally catch up to us and Fennekin stastered to glow blue. Fennekin started to grow and stand on two legs. The glow stopped and now she was on two legs, her fur looked like a dress and her tail was a lot bigger than before. Shiro then said. "Ann watch out. Fennekin is now Braixen. It's now a Psychic and Fire type and Amber is a Fighting and Fire type."_

"_So?" Ann said as Braixen picked up her twig. Then a peculiar ray came out of it and it hurt Amber. Amber then fell back to Ann and had ducks circling her head. Braixen took this chance and ran past them. Ann then said to Shiro. "Shiro what did Fennekin evolve into and what's wrong with Amber?"_

"_Rotom can explain. Rotom?"_

"_Of course. _**Braixen the Fox Pokemon. It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle. **_And that attack was Psybeam, that can leave the target confused."_

"_Thank you Rotom. Now Ann, Amber is confused, it can be over quickly or last a long time, but if you put Amber into her Pokeball, she will be fine." Shiro said and Ann put Amber into her Pokeball. "Good now let her out and eat this." Shiro then grabbed a blueberry from his bag. I then said to him as Amber was let out again and was given the blueberry. "Shiro what's that?"_

"_An Oran Berry, it helps heal Pokemon, even if it is a little."_

"_A little?"_

"_Yeah, Fighting types are weak against Psychic type attacks."_

"_Huh? Brains over brawn."_

"_Yeah. Now come on we need to follow it."Shiro then said he pushed Ashley down the hallway. We followed Braixen footprints and it led us to a hallway under renovation. We walked for a little more and then heard Braixen "Bra." We all turned to the door Braixen's voice came from. I looked inside and saw Braixen and it was giving some of the medican it stole to another Pokemon. "What's going on in their Akira?" Shiho said and I said to them. "I see Braixen and it's with another Pokemon."_

"_What does it look like?" Shiro said and then I said giving details to them. "It's a red fox with I think 6 tails."_

"_Braixen is taking care of a sick Vulpix." Shiro said, pulling out his phone and turning down the volume. "A Vulpix?" I said and Rotom said. "_**Vulpix the Fox Pokemon. While young, it has six gorgeous tails. When it grows, several new tails are sprouted."**

"_Ok, so what is the plan on helping them?" Ann said and Shiro said. "Normally I would go in there, try to calm them down and then help them. But I don't think Braixen will be glad to see us and will not allow us nowhere near Vulpix."_

"_What if Ashley and I go in first?" Shiho said and we all gave her a look. Ann then said to her. "Shiho I don't think that is a good idea."_

"_Ann I don't want to be just a side charter in this problem. I want to help."_

"_I'm sorry Shiho, but you're injured and we don't know if it will not attack you." Shiro said and Ashley said to us. "But it is taking care of Vulpix. It might have a caring nature, so it might not attack us." _

"_Akira, your team leader. What's your idea." Shiro said to me. I then thought for a minute and said to them. "I'm sorry to say this Ann, but Shiho is right." I then put my hand on her mouth. "WHAT!" Ann screamed, threw my hand, but the Pokemon hadn't heard her. I then said to her. "I don't like it either, but if it's true that Braixen has a caring nature. Then it might not attack us. So Shiho, tell me when you're ready. I'll open the door. And if it attacks you Sly will save you."_

"_Ok. I'm ready." Shiho said as I opened the door. I keeped an eye on them. Braixen heard the door opening and grabbed her stick and got ready to fight. I then saw Braixen lower her stick. Shiho then said to Braixen. "Look Braixen, me and my friends don't want to hurt you or Vulpix. We want to help you two, if you let us." Shiho said, holding out a hand. Braixen looked at a Vulpix and then took Shiho's hand. Shiho then said. "I think we're good. Shiro you can come inside."_

"_Ok, now let me see Vulpix." Shiro said as he entered the room. Braixen was going to stop him, but Shiho stopped her. Shiro then took a good long look at Vulpix. He then stopped looking at Vulpix and said looking, threw his backpack. "I know what's wrong. Vulpix strong case of poison. Braixen were you looking for a cure?" Braixen nodded yes. "Ok she needs this and a lot of rest." He then pulled out a bottle and gave it to Vulpix. I then said to him._

"_What's that?"_

"_Pecha juice. It cures all kinds of poison." Vulpix then drinked it and fell asleep. Shiro then said to Braixen. "I'll give you more bottles and you can keep an eye on her." Braixen then nodded and then turned to Shiho. Braixen bowed to her and Shiho said. "Oh? Your welcome." Shiro then said to Braixen. "Braixen, why don't you help take care of her, Shiho, Ashley, and Vulpix?" Braixen thought for a moment and nodded. Braixen then put Vulpix on Ashley's lap and helped push them to Shiho's and Ashley's room. On the way Shiro gave them both a Pokeball, so if Braixen and Vulpix chose to stay with them. After we help Shiho, Ashley and Vulpix onto their beds. Ann said to Shiho. "Look at the time. Visiting hour is over, we should be going."_

"_Yeha, goodbye and good luck with your exams?"_

"_Exams"_

"_Yeah there this week." Shiho said and Ann said facepalming herself. "I forgot exams."_

"_Don't worry Ann. We still have time to study for the exams." Shiro said and I said to him. "Yeah, I just hope Ryuji knows exams are this week." We then left and I felt my bone with Shiro grow._

_(Shiro / Universe Rank 3)_

_Ryuji P.O.V._

_I was playing video games when Darin dragged me to my decks. Darin then jumped onto it and I said to him. "What are you doing Darin?"_

"_Electrike." Darin said point at my text books. I didn't understand what he was talking about. I then said to him. "I don't get what you're talking about." He then stomped on the book and I got an idea. "Oh you want me to study for exams?" He nodded yes. "Don't worry Darin, exams are next week. So I'm going back to my game." Darin sighed and left my room. I don't know what his problem exams are not this week._

_Akira P.O.V_

_After I went back to my place, Sojiro said to me. "That's the key to this place." He tossed me a key to the place. "You get to lock up from now on. I can't keep waiting for you to come home. Don't start any fire, OK?"_

"_Yes, sir. Now excuse me, I have to study for midterms." I said to Sojiro as I went up stairs and with Sly help. We study until around 10:00 PM. The next day on the train ride to school. The Train Monitor was talking about Kamoshida beating and an art exhibit by some guy named Madarame. At school Ms. Kawakami told us about exams starting up on wednesday. During lunch Shiro left us after he let his Pokemon out. While Ann and I were eating with our Pokemon Ryuji was looking at the Phantom Aficionado Website. "None of these posts are any good. Everyone's just bitching about their parents or their boyfriends. There ain't even a hint of a hint about a new Palace…"_

"_We can't get everything online… Finding a post with a name and location is asking a lot…" Ann said to Ryuji and he said to her. "Guess we just gotta find one ourselves then!"_

"_Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked? Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked?"_

"_...Yeah, plus we have exams on wednesday." I said to everyone and Ryuji froze up. He then looked at me and said. "Wait exams are on WEDNESDAY!?"_

"_Yeah." I said in a clam orderly manner. Ryuji then ran around the roof like a mad man. Ann and I then realized Ryuji didn't study for the exams. Then the door opened and hit Ryuji and he stopped. Jack then cast an illusion on Morgana and our Pokemon. Ryuji then wobbled to his spot and we all saw the same girl that bumped into me yesterday. She walked to us and said to us. "Is he ok?"_

"_Don't worry, he's fine." I said to her and she said to me. "Ok. You must know. This is off limits, you know._

"_That's news to us. We have had lunch for the last few weeks."_

"_Well it's true even after what happened a few days ago."_

"_Yeah, but it is not off limits for us now." We all looked at the door and saw Shiro in it. Shiro then gave the girl a piece of paper. "The principal approved my idea for a club. The Lunchtime club."_

"_The Lunchtime club?" Ryuji said to Shiro and he said to him. "Yeah, we've been talking about this for weeks." He then turned to the girl. "Sorry about him, Student Council President Makoto Niijima. He's brain must have fired with all the late night study sections." Niijima went quiet and then said looking at us. "The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, and the infamous and mysterious transfer students… Interesting combination."_

"_Yeah it is." Shiro said and I saw him give a zip lip sign to Ann. Niijima then said to me. "By the way… It seems as though you got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well."_

"_Well I had no choice. He made everyone know him."_

"_Hm… I heard Mr. Kamoshida used a volleyball team member to spread details of your past record."_

"_I know. The student Kamoshida used to spread those details was sorry. I forgave him, but I won't forgive Kamoshida."_

"_Don't you really hate him?"_

"_No, I just found him really lame, that's all." I said to her and Shiro then said. "Niijima-senpai, Akira is a great guy and how you are talking about him is very disrespectful."_

"_I don't mean to offend. Many students have been shaken up by what happened with Mr. Kamoshida. The rumors about that odd, calling card-esque posting aren't going away either."_

"_I didn't expect someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai." Ann said and Ryuji said to her. "I dunno that it was tactless…" Ryuji then looked at Niijima and said. "Anyways, we're done here? We can't leave if you keep talking to us."_

"_At least try to understand my position. Being forced to deal with this horseplay…"_

"_Horseplay…!?" Ann said and I could feel her anger. I movinered her to calm down. Shiro then said to Niijima. "Niijima, can you please leave us. We are trying to have lunch."_

"_...I'm sorry to have interrupted you." Niijima said as she left us. I then said to Shiro as Jack broke his illusion. "Shiro what do you mean about a Lunchtime Club?"_

"_I was getting water for our Pokemon, when I heard the new rule about this roof. I then went to the principal office and with a little arm twisting, I made the Lunchtime Club."_

"_Ok, but why did you make it." Ann said and he said. "So we could let our Pokemon out and feed them, before missions. A Pokemon that is hungry is not very strong."_

"_Ok, now, what was that about?" Ann said getting up from her spot. Morgana then walked over with the Pokemon "...She's onto us."_

"_Yes and no." I said to them and Shiro said to me. "What do you mean, Akira?"_

"_She has us at the top of the list of people that could be the Phantom Thieves. If she knew it was us. She would have told someone."_

"_Talk about a pain in the ass…" Ryuji said and Morgana said to us. "That reminds me. Study hard. Especially you, Ryuji. There are bound to be traps that will need to be solved with brains. Keep in mind that everything you do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities."_

"_True, studying won't be so bad if we just think of it as helping us prepare to be Phantom Thieves..." Ann said getting her and Amber's food ready. Ryuji said while getting his and Darin food ready. "I guess you got a point… But man, it's just so lame… I was all fired up about helping people, not studying…"_

"_Well, I do have somewhere interesting to show you after school. You guys did originally promise to help me out with my mission after all. You guys did originally promise to help out with my mission after all."_

"_Huh? Mission?"_

"_I'll show you after school. Now I think about eating your lunch. Lunchtime is almost over." Morgana said and we all quickly ate our lunch._

_Shiro P.O.V._

_After school was over, Morgana took us to the train station in Shibuya and gave Ryuji a to do list.. After we found a spot Ryuji said to Morgana. "What're you bringing us here for?"_

"_Just do as I told you."_

"_All right, I've got the Phantom Aficionado Website up. Now what?"_

"_Look for a post with a full name in it."_

_I already said there's no info on any big shots. Don't you remember? But man, people actually go out someone's real name on here. That's some scary shit…"_

"_He won't listen to what I say"... No wait, there's no name on this one." Ann said and I said to her. "Guys look for one that isn't a stubid everyday complaint. Like this one. "Someone's bad-mouthing me is online chat room.""_

"_I don't know what to do about my ex who's stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara." It says he's a teller at City Hall." Ann said and Ryuji looked at the post. "A government worker is stalking someone…?"_

"_That should be a suitable target. All right, now get the Meta-Nav ready." Morgana said and Ryuji said with excitement. "We're just gonna jump right into a Palace? Fine by me!"_

"_Hey, what happened to all that talk of "unanimous decision"? What do you think we should do, Akira?" Ann said to Akira and he said to her. "Let's go."_

"_That's what I'm talking about!" Ryuji said and Ann said. "Ok then. Let's go." I then said to Morgana. "Ok, but we have the name. Don't we need more to enter a Palace?"_

"_Actually, we don't need a location this time. Just enter exactly what I say. The keyword is… "Mementos."" Morgana said and I put it into my phone. Then we cross over to the other realm. Ann then said looking around. "Everyone disappeared…! It… kind of feels like I'm walking on air…?"_

"_Is this that Nakanohara guy's Palace?" Ryuji said to Morgana and Morgana said to him. "That's half right, but half wrong. This is a type of Palace, but it's different from the normal ones. Come on, let's head down. The Shadows here lurk underground. I don't quite understand why. It may be because they're drawn to something."_

"_Underground…? How are we going to get there?" Ann said and I said to her. "Why don't we just go down the stairs." I then walked down stairs and they followed me. When we hit the bottom of the stairs. We all got into our custom. I was the only one to notice it as Skill said to Mona. "The hell is this place…? Wait, our clothes changed!"_

"_Yeah, they changed when we came down here." I said to him look down at another set of stairs. Panther then said to Mona. "The Shadows know we're here!?"_

"_Since the moment we steeped in."_

"_You should've told us!" Skill said, stomping his foot. Mona then said to us. "We're still safe right here. I've come to investigate a number of times. Shadows never come up to this floor. But it's a different story once you go down. This place is simply teeming with them.''_

"_More importantly, what is this Mementos!? It's about time you start explaining." Panther said to Mona and he said to us. "Mementos is… everyone's Palace."_

"_Huh? Whaddy means "everyone's"...?" Skill said to Mona. "A Palace as grand as the previous castle only forms when a person's wishes are extremely distorted. So, instead of many individual Palaces, the general public has one gigantic shared Palace. That's where we are now… Mementos." I then said to Skill. "In others words. Mementos is the ground that a Palace grows from."_

"_Yeah. That is a smaller version of what I said." Mona said and Panther said looking around. "Now that you guys mention it, this place feels a bit different from Kamoshida's Palace…"_

"_When you say shared… You mean they're all put together? Even though they're just strangers...?" Skill said and Joker said to Mona. "Mona, can we change someone's desires here?"_

"_Yes. We just need to go down to the next level." Mona said and I said to him. "Ok, but it looks really big. So it looks like we are going to walk around a lot."_

"_No King. It seems that it has finally come..." Mona said as he moved away from us. We all looked at him as he said. "Morgana... transform!" Mona then jumped into the air and turned into a van. We all looked at him with a surprised look. He then said to Panther. "Come now, Panther. Ladies first." We all were so surprised, we could speak. I then said to him. "You can turn into a car?"_

"_Yeah. For some reason, "cats turning into buses" is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public."_

"_Then why didn't you use it in Kamoshida Palace. I would have if I could! But that castle was cramped, there were tons of stairs, and no way this fits on top of a chandelier!"_

"_Hey, Skull! Ladies first!" Panther said as she and Skull entered the car. I refuse to call him Mona in this form. I entered the driver's seat and everyone else was in the back. I then looked at the mirrors and Skill said to me. "What are you doing?"_

"_Checking my mirror."_

"_Why? Mona can drive himself."_

"_No. I'm a car, remember?" Mona said and I said to them as I started the engine. "That's why I'm in the driver sheet. Someone needs to drive."_

"_Can you drive?" Joker said to me and I said pulling out my pager. "I can, but I mostly ride Pokemon." I then showed them my pager and my Ride Pokemon. I was putting it away and then I noticed a hole that looked like my pager. I put it into the hole and it turned on. Mona said to me, as Ryuji joined me in the front. "Hey what are you doing, King?"_

"_You have a spot for my pager. And now I wonder what will happen when I do this." I said as I hit Tauros. A flash then surrounded the car and when it was the pager became a red button and had horns on the front. Joker then said to me. "What just happened?" _

"_I believe my pager gives the car powers equal to the Pokemon date in it. Right now Mona has the powers of Tauros."_

"_Cool. Wait, what's this do?" Skull said hitting the red button. We then blasted down the tunnel and after screaming for about a few minutes. We stopped next to a wired tunnel. I then turn to Skull slapping the back of his head. I then said to Joker and Panther. "Are you two ok?" I then turned around and saw Joker holding Panther. Skull and I were going to say something, but the straine tunnel caught his attention. I then said to Mona. "Mona what is that?"_

"_This is the place... I sense the target up ahead."_

"_Ok, but this time, lets not hit the big red button." I said hitting the gas a little. After we went into it and found a guy on the other side. Mona turned back to normal and I picked up my pager. We walked up to him. Skull saw him and said. "Hey, something's there!"_

"_That seems to be Nakanohara's Shadow."_

"_Lemme see. Some front desk guy at City Hall became a stalker, right?"_

"_I don't know how much evil he's done, but we have to do something if he's bothering other people." Panther said and I said to her. "Then let's go talk to him." We then walked to him and Shadow Nakanohara said to us. Panther was the first to speak. "Are you that stalker!? Haven't you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels?"_

"_She's my property! I can do whatever I want with her! It's not like she didn't treat me like a plaything! What's wrong with me doing the same!?"_

"_She isn't an object. She is a live breathing person." I said to him. Skull then said. "Yeha. You can't treat someone like shit just because they did it to you! What a load of crap... We're gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!"_

"_There are millions of people far worse than me!"_

"_Yes, there is. We will take them down, but we are going to start with you. Hunter, everyone to the front" I said as we all let out of our Pokemon. He backed away and said. "What about Madarame...? He stole everything from me, but you're letting him off the hook!?" _

"_...Madarame? The hell's this guy going on about?" Skull said and Nakanohara turned into some kind of fiend. He then ran up to us and was going to attack us. Unforntally for him, Hunter used Low Sweep. As he got up Sly turned into Jolteon. Joker then said to Sly. "Sly use __**Thunder Fang**_ _on Dairn." Sly fangs then bit Dairn and he was fine. Skull then summons his Person and hits Darin with more power. "Ok, Darin use __**Charge Beam**__." Dairn and Joker with his gun, fired a beam and a bullet at him. It pushed him back and it was Panther and Amber's turn. "Now it's our turn Amber use __**Flame Burst.**_" _They both fired a fire attack together. I was the next to speak. "Ok Hunter use __**Spirit Shackle**__. Mona you and I will finch this guy off."_

"_Let's do it King." Mona said as I summoned my spear. Hunter then hit Nakanohara's shadow. He saw us and tried to move, but thanks to the Spirit Shackle. He stood there and took our attacks. He then fell back in defeat and we retired our Pokemon to their Pokeballs._

_Nakanohara then turned back to normal and said to us. "I-I was wrong... Please forgive me... That evil teacher used me, then threw me out on the street. That's what caused my fixation on her..."_

"_This Madarame guy? Is he the evil teacher?" I said to him and he said to me with a sincere look in his eyes. "Yeah... I just didn't want anyone to throw me out again..."_

"_I understand. A selfish man made you suffer." I said kneeling down to the ground. "But acting like the way you did. Dragging her into your mess was not cool. You can't stop people from leaving you, but you can let go and move on with your life."_

"_Yes, I know that now. I'll put an end to my love for her..."_

"_Good. It will help both of you."_

"_One last thing?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You and your friends can change people's hearts, right?"_

"_Yes we can."_

"_In that case... Won't you change Madarame's heart!? Before more people fall victim to him..." He said and I looked at the others. They all nodded yes and I said to him. "We will take the case. You have my word." Nakanohara smiled and disappeared. And only a light ball was left. Skull then said to Mona. "HM? What's that shining thing?"_

"_It's the bud of a Treasure. Had we left it be, it very well may have blossomed into a Palace."_

"_So this is Nakanohara's desire." I said taking the object. The light disappeared and it turned into a pearl necklace. I showed it to the others and Skull said. "So Nakanohara had a change of heart, right?"_

"_Most likely." Mona said and I said to him. "You know I'm starting to hate the blanks in your knowledge."_

"_But how are we supposed to know if we succeeded?" Panther said and Skull had an idea. "The lady posted the dude's name online. If he really does change, she'll prolly comment again."_

"_Hm, you do have a point. And training down here is a good prep for our next target. And it would be nice for the people who post things on the website. Now let's get out of here." Joker said as Mona turned back into a car. We all got inside and my Pager jumped out of his pockets and went to the hole. I knew after Mona returned to normal, I would get it back then. As we are about to go back into the train tunnel. Mona said, throwing the radio. "Before we leave. I want to take us down this way?"_

"_Ok, but that's it. We still have exams to study for." I said as I drove down to another level. We noticed the path had changed, nothing we couldn't handle. But the only thing that made our skin was that the trains were running in this place. We then went down to the next level and saw a dead end. Once we reached the dead end, Panther said looking at the wall. "...What is this place? It's kinda creepy."_

"_And a dead end at that. Why's it even exist?" Skull said and Mona said to us. "Now hold on... Just watch. This is most likely not an ordinary wall. If my hunch is correct..." He then touched the wall and it opened. Mona then said to us. "See!? It's just as I thought!"_

"_You thought what?" I said looking down at him. "That wall wouldn't budge when I came here by myself before. But it'd be weird for the deepest part of Mementos to be some normal place like this, wouldn't it?"_

"_So you were thinking there's gotta be more?" Skull said and I decided to look down the path, as Mona kept talking. "Yeah! Now that Kamoshida's Palace is gone and people are actually starting to talk about us... I knew something had to have changed down here!"_

"_How deep is it? Should we try going further down?" Panther said and I said turning back to them. "No. It would be better if I stopped today and come back after exams. Now what are you starting at?"_

"_Your neck is glowing." Joker said and I looked down. My dog tags were glowing. I then looked back and it glowed a little more. I then said out loud. "Necrozma must be deeper inside Mementos."_

"_Then let's go find him." Skull said as they all moved towards the enterised. I stopped them and said. "No, we can."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_We don't have the supplies. Don't get me wrong I love how you all want to help me find him. But we don't have supplies and I won't take unnecessary risks on your guys' lives. Now let's get outta here." I said looking back at the enteris and then we exit Mementos. After we were out Ryuji said to us. "Mementos, huh...? I still don't really get that place. And who would have guessed that Necrozma would be in there and what was that wall thing we saw at the end?"_

"_I'm not entirely sure, but it blocked us from going past a certain depth. If Mementos is the public's Palace thought... it might be affected by the general public's belief in us." Morgana said to us and Ann said to him. "Why do you know so much about it, Morgana?"_

"_My memories are a little foggy in that regard... However, I need to know what lies in the depths of Mementos, no matter what."_

"_No matter what...?"_

"_Mementos is not just everyone's Palace, it's the source of all Palaces. It used to be that Palaces like Kamoshida's with one ruler simply didn't exist. So, if we can do something about the greatest cause of distortions, I'm certain my appearance will...!"_

"_You wanted someone to save you too..."_

"_I-I just needed pawns."_

"_I see... So that's why you came poking your nose around with us." Ryuji said to Morgana. Ann then started to talk again. "...I'll help you. I hope you can regain what you've lost."_

"_I'll... be relying on you guys."_

"_By the way Morgana... are you a boy? Or might you be a girl."_

"_Definitely a boy." Akira said and Morgana said to Ann. "Yeah, I am male. I mean..."_

"_...What is it?"_

"_No... It's nothing. We're done talking about that! Anyway, we now know that we can perform minor changes of heart in Mementos and where Necrozma is. If we come across any eye-catching leads, it may be worth dealing with them for a bit of combat practice and try to find Necrozma."_

"_Yeah. Now I don't know about you guys, but it's late and I'll go home to study for the exams." I said and everyone nodded, even if Ryuji was not happy to hear about the exams. We all started to go to our trains. As we all left the name Madarame was still in my mind. So I didn't see a guy with blue watching us or how he was the reason we would meet that evil teacher and Necrozma, hoping that he is fine wherever he is Mementos._

_**And done. Sorry for the long wait, but my class is trying to finch everything for school. If you're a college student you know my pain. But it's over and I will be working on them more. Also I am going to be working with Terraspace81 on a Pokemon and Red Vs Blue Crossover story, called The Red Vs Blue Pokemon Files. It will be posted on June 1. For safety reasons it will be M rate, because a part of it is Red Vs Blue. If you know the show then you understand why. If you have questions about it look at The Red Vs Blue Pokemon File 1 Chapter 0, we will explain there.**_

_**Goodbye, and see you later**_


End file.
